The Console Wars
by BlackNoire
Summary: The CPUs are at each other's throats but not in Celestia but in Gameinudstri, This is not done from Neptune's perspective or any CPU for that matter. A male arrives in Gamindsutri who appears to be from somewhere else, all is not as it seems as this is not from the Neptunia universe but a general gaming universe. This is a Neptunia fanfic unlike any other. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I arrive

Hello everyone, I….I am…um….I dunno who I am, I don't even though where I am. Great I'm lost, and I don't know who I am, maybe I have information on my person.

I'm frisking, I'm frisking no, nothing but my PSP, but wait I'm wearing black and silver coloured trainers, blue denim jeans, my t shirt is black and silver with the Play Station logo on it, I'm also wearing a black and silver coloured cardigan along with black leather fingerless gloves and black sunglasses. I can definitely feel my clothes as I'm frisking so that suggests I am not dreaming. From the colour of my skin I am a Caucasian.

I know I'm a male and I must be into the Play Station a lot, I have amnesia that has to be it, now all I need to do is work out who I am and what I am doing here.

I see a long modern road of black bitumen, I'm next to it, I dunno where it goes to but I guess I should follow it.

I am walking along but then I hear the noise of a fast sports car.

Note: readers please listen to Artist: Zach Tempest Song: Loaded (Hardy Boys Theme) while you read this

I see the car it's a Bugatti Veyron it's Black and has the Play Station logo on the hood. It's heavily customised with nice roof, spoilers and side attachments, there's also black sirens on top, black windows and pulse black neon lights they're not on due to it being day time, no clouds what so ever and it's warm today.

The car then does a 90 degree turn so I can see the left hand side of the car. I like the car it's black with silver colour at the bottom of the sides. Also on the side is a picture of Black Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia she's the goddess of Lastation which is the Play Station to you and me, To me she is a personification of the Play Station. Funnily enough though, an attractive tall female steps out from the right hand side of the car. By god she looks so beautiful to me.

I see that she looks like Black Heart from the game in her HDD form. Her silver long hair is flowing as the wind blows, it's very thick and there's loads of it, it's so long that it reaches her thighs and it covers her fringe with bangs, it covers her back, bum as well as the sides of her attractive body like a blanket. It's also very shiny.

I'm amazed with how attractive she is. As I love how her plug suit looks so cool and sexy, as well as her womanhood, I really like how her hair is untied and so long and pretty, I also like how tall she is, she's about the same height as me as her legs appear to go for miles . She definitely looks like a goddess to me.

What makes it even more wonderful is that she's smiling and appears friendly. I'll be honest readers I like the character from the game I just wish I could have played her since I have a PS3.

"Greetings Black it is a pleasure to meet you, it's so wonderful to see you. I am Lady Black Heart CPU of Lastation but you can call me Noire, would you like a lift in my car?" She sounds very friendly and caring with a hint of flirting. I can also tell she is genuinely very happy to see me as she's smiling a lot.

Wowwwwwwww. I love the sound of her voice, she has a lovely accent that sounds posh and sophisticated, it reminds me of somewhere but I forget where.

I must be in a video game then. Funnily enough out of nowhere some green text appears by the side of Noire, it says Noire and there's some green text by the side of her car which says Noire's car. What she said is written in white text at the bottom of my vision. I'm finding it difficult to control my emotions, my body feels a bit funny, not pain but it's hard to describe it.

"Hello Noire, I'll gladly get in, do you know where I am?" I respond.

"You're in Lastation Black are you ok?" She sounds as if she is looking out for me.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just have amnesia I don't think I'm around here." I respond.

Lastation, I must be in Play Station Land then. I know Black is a colour but then again so is Noire (French for Black) but I do like the name Black it's the colour of the PS3. Funnily enough, now I've seen Noire I remember what I knew about her. I'll try to explain it as I go.

"It's alright I know that, I'm a bit unsure of how you came here but I do know you possess the skills we need for us to prosper." She explains.

Prosper eh, I wonder how but I trust her due to gut instinct and I decide to get in the car as she does. She then accelerates the car and we head off driving at 200mph..mmm..ish.

As I get inside, the car is very comfortable with black leather seats which remind me of gaming chairs. She's driving but I don't mind I don't know if I can anyway.

I like the fact that she's nice, polite and friendly, which includes the way she speaks, I think she's flirting with me. But I never thought she would be very friendly especially in her HDD mode speaking of which:

"Noire?" I ask.

"Yes Black?" She replies

"I like your HDD mode but out of curiosity why are you in that mode? Are we in danger?" I ask casually.

"Oh this outfit" She chuckles a bit which sounds pleasant, "Oh…oh I just wear it for cosmetic purposes, you know to look attractive I thought you'd like it. Thinking about it, it does make me stronger. I can transform back if you want?" She keeps the friendly, caring tone going as she talks.

"Nah keep it I prefer it like that it shows the PS3 colours. The thing is don't you have to transform back to conserve power?" I ask.

"No. For one thing your presence provides me with lots of power." She explains.

"My presence? Ok." I say that even though I'm a bit bewildered.

Maybe my skills are video game related because I do prefer Noire in her HDD state, so maybe that's one of them; to be able to see people in different attires that I like best. Another skill is that goddesses are powered by faith since I have a lot of faith in her (and her consoles: PS1, PS2, PSP and PS3) she must be very powerful. One odd thing though is I didn't think she could drive but maybe I must be in a general video game as opposed to a specific one.

"You know a lot about me but mind you I know a lot about you." I say.

"Such as what Black?" I notice how she keeps looking at me as if to reassure me that I'm safe I think she's looking out for me.

"I know you are considered the ideal goddess and I believe you to be worthy of having the title of true goddess, you're kind, forgiving, hardworking, fair, you believe in being future proof and also trying to do everything, you're also into being high tech. The thing is so do I. I wish to say I'm extremely pleased to see you." I talk.

"Thanks for the compliment Black I have something for you it's in the glove compartment." She shakes her head towards it as she speaks.

I open it up to find a G Con 45 (without the wiring) the PS1 light gun. Even by looking at the gun I imagine it to be powerful.

"That's the G Con 45 Black it's very powerful, it has 6 bullets and unlimited clips. An excellent weapon if I may say so myself." She says this with pride.

"Hmmm. Can I shoot out the window to try it?" I ask her.

"Sure I should tell you it's weak right now but the more you use it the better the gun will be." She advises.

"Like a shoot em up video game? I get it." I respond.

I shoot the gun out of the window and surprisingly it works I even like the sound of it it's from Time Crisis 1. I realised what she said, the fire rate is too slow. I fire 6 bullets.

"How do you reload Noire?" I ask her.

"You press the A button." She replies.

I press it the thing is it took 6 seconds to reload.

"OK. Thanks for that it'll be useful, don't get me wrong I will gladly help but why are my skills required?" I wonder.

"Because The Console Wars 7th Generation is about to begin soon. Lastation was formed during the 5th Generation with me as the leader and goddess of this land, it wasn't until the 6th Generation when Leanbox invaded our land, we did our best but they were too strong. We were fortunate the war ended as a truce but sadly Leanbox is near our doorstep and it's only a matter of time before they invade.

I don't know why or how they were successful; I know you can do this Black. I know you can save Lastation." She explains to me.

I notice her pleasant face has gone and she looks a bit worried I understand why though, she tries to get her pleasant face back though.

"I'll do my best Noire. The thing is I'll need training, equipment and command of the Lastation Military if you're fine with this." I suggest.

"Sure I'll even let you live with me and Uni." She replies with a smile on her face.

"Great thanks." I said with joy.

Uni is Noire's younger sister from the same game who represents the PSP.

Surprise surprise we arrived at the capital of Lastation called PS3 City and I do like the look of the city.

Note: readers please stop listening to Artist: Zach Tempest Song: Loaded (Hardy Boys Theme) while reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PS3 City

Note: readers please listen to Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Menu Theme while reading this.

We reach the city it's mainly black but it's not dark or evil or horrible, it is high tech but friendly, I say it because I feel comfortable here, it's industrialized but there's no smoke from any chimneys.

It's like a city in Need for Speed full of skyscrapers all in black glass with bill boards, some of it reminds me of Black Ops 2 2025 with the futuristic maps like Plaza and Raid. The skyscrapers are incredibly tall. The city is surrounded by black futuristic walls which look nice.

It is mainly in a grid with plenty of bill boards and signs promoting Noire, Lastation, Uni and games from the Play Station as well, such as Need For Speed, Tekken, Time Crisis, Crash Bandicoot as well as God of War. There is a subway system and each building contains anything a citizen needs from food to goods, to education, healthcare, you name it they have it, it functions like a capital city but it also contains non eye sore factories which make all sorts of stuff such as weaponry, vehicles anything. I like the city, I like the fact that despite it being black (which I like) it's not evil or dull or horrible at all. It looks even better than the Lastation from Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2.

At the gates Lara Croft Tomb Raider stands guard in her famous outfit with her dual pistols, along with a couple of guys dressed like me with M5A2 Carbines, an assault rifle from the Resistance series I guess it's the bog standard Lastation gun. Coco Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot's younger sister is also there in her Crash of the Titans attire giving the Lastation garrison Wumpa Fruit drinks.

Noire stops the car with the engine still running. A guard approaches as Noire leans out with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello Lady Black Heart it's so good to see you. Who is your passenger?" One of the guards ask politely.

"His name is Black hopefully he will save us. Seen anything that suggests a Leanbox attack?" Noire asks.

"I don't think so anyway you two may enter of course. It's always a pleasure seeing you." The guard responds, signaling us to enter.

"Thanks keep up the good work." She replies.

Noire drives away as the gate opens.

"So Black what do you think to my city?" She asks me.

"Real impressive. I love it, I'd love to live here forever. Uh huh." I nod as I speak to her.

Noire noticed me being speech less and my look of amazement

"Yep our city is self-sustaining and very high tech, my car is very fuel efficient, it runs on renewable energy it can go very fast and can last a long time before needing refuelling." She explains with pride.

I guess I hit the jackpot it's too bad Leanbox who I am guessing are X Box is trying to take it all out but why though, it's a bit odd, I think Noire is concerned despite trying to look calm.

The car is driving at 60 mph now and I am in amazement as I see all the skyscrapers, the parks, the fountains and even statues of Lastation's CPU as well as games consoles which look very elegant. I particularly like the fact there is a building that looks a giant PS3 stood up on it's side. There are lots of people doing cosplays of PS3 characters. Many of the cars we see are actually sports cars mainly in grey and black, which are heavily customised featuring their favourite Playstation characters as well as spoilers and different styles of bumpers as well as neon lights, not on due to the daytime.

Everyone that we go pass cheers at us, giving Lady Black Heart the occasional wolf whistle due to finding her very attractive. There are people in their cars that honk their horns as they drive past Noire.

Lastation really appeals to me because I'm into technology. It's hard to describe it really; I mean it's almost as if it's built for me.

We arrive at our destination which is Noire's mansion although it looks more like a large elegant modern skyscraper. I'm guessing this is the base, I have a lot of questions to ask her mainly how did she find me and how did she know me because that must be why she asked me to join her. I got to admit the logic of this place is strange, very strange indeed.

It is nice to meet Noire who appears to me my favourite female video game character as she has everything: flawless number 1 beauty, a flawless landmass second to none, incredible intellect, a very friendly and caring tone, she's an ideal goddess. And what amazes me is that she appears to like me maybe even love me as I'm now at her side and we get on very well.

It's also nice to know that Noire has a wonderful city, which appears to be a utopia as everything looks black, near futuristic but no flaws or negative points, It does appear to be an ideal place to live in.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Need for Speed Hot Pursuit while reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I have read some of your reviews on Nis America. The thing is I'll admit I'm probably not a very good writer but at the same time I don't think that should mean I should not be writing stories if I enjoy doing it.

I want my story to be unique, do my own version of the game and have the story so it's something you have not read before.

I don't mind criticism (although I prefer constructive criticism), just try to explain what I could do to make the story better and also say what I did well so I can keep those things in the story. Also I want to know if you see any improvement from the last 2 chapters as this is my first story I've ever written.

Chapter 3: Noire's Mansion

As we enter Noire's mansion and after passing a few guards I notice we're in what looks like a massive multi story car park with quite a few cars parked all over the place, I can smell petrol but it doesn't bother me because I like the smell, I know it sounds odd, I dunno why I like it, I just do, but don't worry guys I don't go up to petrol smelling it. I'm smart enough to know it's dangerous.

Noire drives into a lift big enough for a couple of cars. Once inside the lift she gets out and pushes the button to take us to the 10th floor, she gets back in.

"My gut feeling is that you may have a few questions you want to ask me, go ahead I'm an open book."

Can she read my mind?

"How did you find me?"

"I knew you'd be coming, one of my abilities is that I know a lot of the stuff that goes on in this landmass, I can sense that you have a similar aura to me, I mean you look like a male version to my other form, you could be my brother but all I know is that you have similar abilities to me and I remember you being close to me I just don't know when or where."

That could explain why my faith in her is very powerful.

"But was I born in Lastation though or anywhere in Gameindustri for that matter?"

"Nope you're from another planet maybe another universe, it's hard to explain and it's hard to understand, I mean I'm not sure why myself. Before you came about yesterday I "sensed" your presence and your profile showed up on my PS3, that was when I figured out you would arrive at Lastation today at that spot."

"OK I get that I'm not from here but how did you know who I was?"

"Similar to knowing you'd come, I do know you from before but where or when I'm not sure however I remember you having a similar relationship to my sister Uni. The thing is I don't remember life before a certain point.

My first memory here was during the Console War 5th Generation. I can remember taking the role of being the leader here along with Uni, and I also remember being able to use special skills such as driving, knowing everything in this landmass, being able to work unbelievably hard and doing a wonderful job of keeping this place afloat.

I also have a HUD that tells me ammo count, friends, enemies, etc. and I can change my vision to mimic night time, heat, magnetic and I'm also immune to flash bangs. It's a mystery though as to why I'm here and how we got here but I'm keen to learn more."

I get the impression that I'm not in Neptunia but a universe that involves gaming maybe a Gamer's Heaven because I, like you have noticed some differences between the Noire we remember and the one we see right now.

Either this is a different Noire who looks like the one I remember from games or maybe one of my abilities is to have certain characters portrayed in a certain way because I didn't want Noire to be a tsundere, I wanted Noire to be friendly, another reason could be that she's acted like the typical character that falls in love with the player, I've seen that before. Which leaves me to 2 other questions: Who exactly is Noire and who exactly is me? I'll explain what I mean:

Maybe we're gods/goddesses of Lastation, maybe we're gamers who are powerful because of the way this world works, maybe we're both from somewhere else, or a combination of the 3, you're asking me I don't even know, maybe I'll find out later, oh well at least sometimes ambiguity can be fun right?

If you ask me though I reckon me and Noire have gaming like abilities as opposed to god like abilities, that's probably why she's a pro driver but she used a car instead of teleportation. It don't bother me though, who cares?

"Noire, when I asked why you wanted me here you said because I had skills that will help us prosper, what skills?"

"You can drive really well at high speeds, you're an excellent shot, able to handle any weapon, you are also an excellent leader and a strategist, not only that but I have reason to believe you are what I call a gamer."

I think that makes sense ish. Think of it this way when you play a video game the game in most cases is rigged for the player to win now being as I must be a decent gamer, because Noire says so and I recognize characters, not to mention I'm in a gaming world then it's safe to say that I will win and whoever I support will win, maybe it's similar to movies despite sometimes not being realistic.

"It makes sense, it's too bad I have amnesia but it is weird how I remember certain stuff but that's probably being introduced to it."

I notice Noire looking as though she's thinking, recalling long term memories.

"I must have had the same amnesia as you, I think with this amnesia you start with not remembering anything, then as you're exposed to certain things if you knew something about it in the past you'll remember it but unfortunately you will not know the when or the where, which explains why neither I or you have any recollection of life before being here despite remembering certain things, which could explain why I trust you enough for you to get in my car and for you to live with us."

And why she's not a tsundere to me. We arrive at the 10th floor, the door opens and she slowly drives out. Noire finds a parking space and turns to face me.

"Tell you what why don't I give you a little test, to prove you're my equal."

I hope it ain't what I think it is.

"Test what kind of test?"

"A driving test."

"What sort of driving test?"

"One that I use to train professional racers so I can use them as escorts or in combat." She points to an old looking car.

"You see that car over there?"

"Yeah."

She parks the car, stopping the engine.

"You'll be driving it."

We get out of the car and head towards it I notice the car is black and…. hang on it's the car from Driver the one you drive in the car park, ah the good old car park driver test. As I get in I notice on the top left of my hood is an old analogue stopwatch and on the right hand side is a piece of paper badly ripped up with some writing on it, it says this:

Burnout

Handbrake

Slalom

180 °

360 °

Reverse 180 °

Speed

Break Test

Lap

Funnily enough we're in an area of this car park that looks like the one from Driver particularly the number of pillars, the locations and the parked cars there, I notice the steering wheel is actually a PS3 controller.

"I'm assuming it's X to go, circle for burnout, triangle for handbrake and square for brake and reverse, right?"

"Yeah that's right Black, let me know when you're ready, I have faith in you, you can do it."

My confidence grows and my adrenaline surges due to the excitement of this test as I think of a plan of how to do this, I'm confident it's almost as if I'm on automatic as…

First perform burnout then break at last minute, reverse and do 180, next do lap go anti clockwise end with 180 press handbrake as well, slalom be quick and careful, finally do 360, estimated time of completion: 25 seconds, chances of success: likely, test: passed with flying colours.

I turn to face Noire.

"OK Noire I'm ready."

Note: Readers please listen to Driver Soundtrack 12 while reading this bit

I hold circle which causes the car to do a burnout, I notice the car sounds like the one from the game in the parking lot especially the engine echoing in the car park. Before I hit the wall I break pressing triangle and square, the tyres screeching along with the breaking sounds like the noises from the game too.

"Whoa."

Noire screamed, I notice Burnout, Speed and Break Test are crossed out in red, I have no time to waste though so I reverse then I use the stick to steer causing the tyres to screech, stopping when reverse 180 gets crossed off, after which I do a lap going anti clockwise I complete the lap with a 180 by holding triangle and steering, just slalom and 360 left uncrossed now go go go. I drive around the pillars being careful but quick as if I'm overtaking lots of cars left, right, left, right. When I reach the other side I then head back, as soon as I see the slalom crossed I hold triangle steering with the stick until I do a full circle, the tyres really screech now as I perform a doughnut.

"Hey Black, OK, OK, OK."

Noire pleaded, I notice I did the test in 24 seconds just as I thought and without crashing. I also notice that it felt like an actual video game only I could feel the car move and I still feel the adrenaline flowing in my veins even now although we probably would have been fine even if we crashed. Noire turns to face me with a playful smile on her face.

"You're the man Black, you passed the test just as I thought and even better you got the same time as me, it proves you're my equal."

"The thing is are you OK? I could have sworn I made you scream a few times."

She chuckles.

"Oh I was faking it, I like your driving it's just like mine, well done, if I am definitely your sister I'd be proud to call you my brother." She says it so casually yet I believe her, she's not a tsundere so therefore she wasn't really scared of my driving.

I have to admit it I do love her not as in my waifu but more like my siblingu.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Driver Soundtrack 12 while reading this bit.

Noire gets her high tech phone out as she makes a call, putting it on speaker.

"Hi Uni, good news I've got Black with me, we're heading upstairs and he's got the same time as me in that driving test of mine."

"Nice, all of us got 24 seconds and no crashes, OK see ya."

Noire hangs up as I drive along in the car park floor; I noticed a free parking space between two parked cars and drove past it by the time she hung up. I reverse gaining speed only to reverse into the parking space at quite a high speed with good timing. I break hard when I'm in and turn off the engine.

"Impressive parking, fast but no damage."

She says this with a smile. We both get out of the car and head for a lift to the top floor which is floor 220.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Uni

Note: Readers please listen to Stone Bridge put em High while reading this.

I notice this lift is very quick, before I knew it we get out only to find we're in a very large room which is very bright as there are windows and even balconies, I also hear Stone Bridge Put em High being played.

I guess this is Noire and Uni's bedroom. The room is breath taking, as not only is it big but the stuff that's in it is impressive. There's a TV probably 100 inch screen with a PS3 which I can assume is no ordinary PS3 as well as a PS2, PS1 and a few PSPs, I also see a large black wardrobe and cupboards with silver handles, as well as a few black gaming chairs with cup holders that can tilt and swivel and has room to put your feet up. There's a large black desk where Noire and Uni's laptop is.

I notice in the room there's an en suite bathroom which contains a bath that's actually a Jacuzzi big enough for 12 people. The room includes a shower and a toilet with a sink along with a water proof 50 inch television and a water proof PS3, I don't know what to make of that, playing on the PS3 while you're having a bath but… erm I'll leave it to you guys to decide on that one.

The final item in the main room that I notice is the most impressive as the bed is an Octuple bed, I'm guessing here as there's plenty of room for 8 people.

There are a couple of doors that lead to what seems to be the entertainment room; I'll have to find out what's in there.

I notice Uni is lying on that huge bed on her back in her HDD form; she is actually performing the song being played. When she sings she sounds exactly like the singer who originally sung the song and she performs the movements exactly like in the music video particularly with the hand and arm movements along with tossing and turning.

I found it a bit odd that Uni would do that but then again since I've noticed the way Noire is, I'm guessing Uni would be doing this because of either me or another reason.

I think that if it is me I can establish that one of my abilities is to have other people look and behave in a certain way to my liking like in a video game where you can customise certain aspects.

"Uni decided to perform a music video in an attempt to increase morale in these dark times." Noire explains but what's weird is that she hasn't opened her mouth to speak, but her voice does sound like I'm hearing it from a microphone. I manage to reply via the same technique.

"Yeah she sounds amazing, she's a natural."

"I also did the same thing some time ago, it got over 100 million views and likes."

I like how they both try and do everything for their landmass, how everything they do has a purpose.

"Very impressive Noire."

"We've also performed a few others as well but that's not the only things we do. We often go out in public, making speeches, offering people the chance to meet us face to face and let them tell us their concerns so that we can do our best to help out. We even have contests where the winners get to spend time with us and do various stuff."

It's nice that they're like the people's goddess.

"We have elections frequently so the people can decide who they want the CPUs of Lastation to be only for us to win every time, in fact no one bothers to stand against us because we're loved by all."

I notice the song has finished and Uni gets up out of bed to greet us.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Stone Bridge put em High while reading this.

"Hi guys, pleased to meet you Black, I'm Uni Lastation's CPU candidate, do you want a drink either of you?"

"Sure a Pepsi please." Noire replied. She now speaks normally and sounds normal.

"What drinks do you have?" I ask without that weird microphone sound, I dunno what it is could it be the idea of two players communicating to each other through microphone as opposed to doing stuff with their characters?

"You see that machine over there?" Uni points to it which is actually built into the wall, it looks like a large vending machine.

"Yeah?"

"This machine is capable of producing everything that's edible or drinkable within reason by means of atom manipulation, we also use it to get rid of rubbish via the same method, this machine can go without power for days if not weeks. We have these machines in every building in Lastation meaning that everyone can have the same decent food that we have, it can even cook it to suit anyone's taste."

"OK, I know it's possible to turn lead into gold by this method but I'm assuming you have found a way of using the atoms and turning them into various foods and drinks but wouldn't that need a lot of energy?"

Noire takes over on explaining about the machine.

"Yes but we found a way of manipulating atoms without the need of a lot of energy as we have found a way of getting energy for free by capturing energy, analysing it and then cloning it."

There goes the rule of energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only transferred from one form to another. Then again this is a gaming universe and Lastation is very advanced.

"Impressive but what about the cost of such a project not to mention the impact on farmers and restaurants, how do you power the thing?"

"Cost is no problem because thanks to what I learned from you before I got here I'm able to make loads of money without anyone losing out. The machine just like everything is powered by the sun using future proof very efficient solar panels.

As for farmers I made sure everyone was comfortable with these machines being distributed, it turns out everyone was, I got most of the farmers to introduce ecosystems which in turn helps to protect the environment, but I've left a few farmers growing crops just so they can still farm for enjoyment and in case food supplies run low even though it never has.

Although some of the restaurants have been converted into different things like accommodation, research and storage, we still have a few restaurants that have adapted to use the machines, in fact they do business in experimenting with creating different kinds of food, not to mention the restaurants agreed to help develop the machine, we program newly discovered food into the machine so it can be created loads of times.

The thing is when we are working we always keep many factors in mind:

Future proofing, economy, the people, the environment, safety and military, because of this we've introduced lots of inventions and schemes that improved Lastation for the better but without any negative side effects, that's why the people love us because we only do everything and we think of everything." I can sense Noire being proud but then I notice she looks a bit upset.

"A pity it's not enough to hold Leanbox back, I don't understand why we are not winning I mean it's not like we suck or anything."

I know she means we don't suck. I notice Noire manages to hold her emotions back.

"Don't worry Noire I know you have done your best."

Noire smiles after that comment, I turn to Uni.

"Can I have a Pepsi please Uni." I ask politely

"Sure sorry." Uni apologizes as she gets a large glass as she puts it in the machine and types in Pepsi.

The machine makes a small white flash and then the glass is filled with Pepsi. Uni now has 3 glasses of Pepsi as she has prepared 2 earlier she hands 1 glass to me and 1 to Noire, she keeps the third one.

Noire makes an announcement:

"I propose a toast, to us and to Lastation."

"To Lastation."

"To Lastation."

I drink the Pepsi and amazingly it takes exactly like Pepsi, a very useful machine, it means the city can survive under siege in terms of food supply. Noire then takes a seat in a gaming chair, me and Uni does the same with Noire at the controls of the PS3.

"This PS3 does everything and I use it for my work as it has a database of everyone in Lastation, I use it to run scenarios if I suggest certain changes to Lastation, it also provides demographics of various aspects such as money, popularity stuff like that, I also use it to gather intelligence to help plan troop deployment etc. I also use it to surf the net, play games and watch movies."

Noire then goes to my profile.

"Here this is how I found out where you are and about you."

There is a picture of me along with some statistics:

Black

186cm

91kg

C

Loyal to Lastation, origin unknown, excellent soldier, very smart, excellent strategist

"What does it mean by C?" I asked.

"It's your build class, C means you're average build with some muscles." Noire replied.

I remember Noire being a C, this can't be a coincidence. Noire shows me her profile:

Noire

183cm

56kg

E

CPU of Lastation, origin unknown, excellent soldier, very smart, excellent strategist

I'm guessing E relates to her womanhood, which must be what the letter means it relates to the measurements of your body parts that make you attractive. Noire then shows me Uni, I'm unsure why she's shown me hers and Uni's but maybe it could be to show the PS3 has everyone on file.

Uni

177cm

45kg

C

I notice they're a lot taller than I thought but then again maybe because I am tall, I wanted them to be tall as well like me.

"OK I'll show you a map of Gameindustri."

Noire says casually, I notice Lastation and Leanbox but I also see Lowee, which are probably the Wii and NeutralLand.

"What's NeautralLand?" I ask.

"NeutralLand used to be called Planeptune when it was formed during the first generation, the land was led by a moron named Neptune."

Strange to find Noire disliking Neptune but then again I never liked Neptune because of how stupid and annoying she was.

"She often fought against Lowee another nation formed during the first generation, led by Blanc. Both nations fought for four generations.

By the time we came along in the 5th generation, I noticed the two nations fighting, I decided to keep out of it but weirdly enough I do remember Neptune and Blanc before I came here, I got on well with both but there was a time when Neptune fell out with me and Blanc, she got arrogant and angry constantly blaming us for various things, even threatening to kill us.

I gave her the benefit of the doubt but I realise she attempts to invade us and many of Neptune's people have defected to Lastation due to her reign of terror. Due to that I make a deal with Lowee and form a temporary alliance to win the conflict and hopefully get our hands on Neptune.

We won and I found out that Neptune had been neglecting her responsibilities and just poured more soldiers into the conflict as well as being cruel to her own people, we attempt to capture her and bring her to justice only to find she escaped, worse I fell out with Blanc over this and we fought each other in the 6th generation.

Planeptune became Neutralland due to not having any government, the place is a mess, no law and no order, I wanted to send aid and manage to send a few people to help out but I never hear from them again.

Not to mention Leanbox led by Vert comes along in the 6th generation and we have been fighting them as well."

Noire then does a deep sigh.

"This troubles me I can remember before coming here that we were friends with Vert and Blanc, yet we're at each other's throats, I don't understand why. I just want peace I hate seeing our troops dying because of this, I could be wrong but I believe Neptune is responsible for all of this, she's in hiding and for some reason she wants to watch Gameindustri burn.

It may have something to do with being the True Goddess where the world recognises the best goddess, While I know we can all agree who it should be, I want to earn it by being the best goddess for my people, not by defeating the other goddesses, I think that's what Neptune wants she wants the title of True Goddess, now it is only a matter of time before Leanbox finishes us off unless we stop them, I believe we're the only ones who can save Lastation and Gameindustri."

I listened to her every word and it makes me feel proud of her, proud of this nation, almost patriotic even if it is to a console, I still have a few questions to ask:

"What does it mean by generation?"

"It's what we call wars between the nations here on Gameindustri."

Noire gets a phone call and puts the phone on speaker.

"Lady Black Heart this is General Carville where are you?"

I wonder if it's General Carville from Red Alert

"With Black and Uni in our room."

"Excellent, would you mind coming here Leanbox have launched an attack."

"OK we're on our way."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi xnobody13 in case you haven't seen my reply, I wanted to thank you for your constructive review, hopefully these 2 chapters will be better.

As for the rest of you I hope you're enjoying my story if not please let me know what's wrong with it but try to be constructive.

Chapter 5: The Console Wars 7th Generation has begun

We're now in the 219th floor which is simply the planning floor; there are tables which are basically large touch screens, which show battle plans as well as something to show holograms, and various computer screens. A few generals are present along with General Carville. Noire is the first to speak.

"OK how bad is the situation Ben?" She asked.

Ben being Carville's first name.

"According to our computers we have got 100,000 infantry advancing towards PS3 City, and a few of the guards stationed there, along with Lara and Coco have been hit by a predator missile, Lara and Coco are seriously injured, the guards are dead." Ben replies calmly.

Noire appears shocked, bewildered.

"This doesn't make any sense, I did expect them to attack but we're supposed to still be at peace, please get Vert online." Noire asks.

"Will do." Ben responds.

Vert then appears on the monitor she's in her HDD outfit with a word Vert written in red next to her, meaning she's hostile, I remember she's the goddess of Leanbox.

When I saw Noire for the first time here even before recognising her I knew her to be a friend, with Vert it is a bit different, my gut says she's bad news even though I remember her being friendlier, maybe Neptune may have something to do with this I dunno.

Actually make that part of my gut because I get a sneaky feeling she may not be the main villain I have to face.

"Yeah Lady Green Heart here." She speaks without sympathy.

"What's going on over there Vert?" Noire replies.

"Why Lady Black Heart what on earth do you mean?" Vert now has a smug grin on her face after speaking.

"Vert I have um….you're throwing every infantry unit near here you got, Vert? We're supposed to be at peace you maniac! We're the ones that negotiated a truce." Noire shook her finger whilst saying that.

Vert gets angry and leans close to the screen.

"Listen very carefully, I'm not your girl Lady Black Heart, we Leanboxes have our legacy to consider." She spoke quite menacingly.

Noire is getting annoyed but she's also worried.

"I don't give a credit about your legacy, you call them off, Vert… YOU CALL THEM OFF!," Noire spoke, she then gives a warning.

"You know we'll retaliate." Noire calmly speaks

Vert warns back but speaks casually this time.

"Like you did in the last console war."

Vert chuckles but out the blue we hear a strange noise, I can't describe it, but I know it to be mind control because, I heard it before in a game which I think is called Red Alert 2. Noire is able to pull out her left arm, uncoiling like the paper part of a paper blower and snaps her fingers, what that does is she's able to switch the power in the room off, excellent now the mind controlling has stopped. I remember how it's like the finger snap that she does when she's done her Infinite Slash.

Because of there not being any windows, you'd think it would be dark but apparently my sun glasses have different optics like Noire's vision. I currently have magnetic vision on for some reason as all the people show up in black.

I see Noire snap her fingers again which causes the power to come back on. I'd love to know how she can do that, but I know that she can cause damage to enemies by finger snapping which she often does by her Infinite Slash move, my guess is she's managed to use Lastation technology, so she can switch things off at the snap of her finger.

Noire looks around so do I, I notice everyone still has their names written next to them in green, which means they're still friendly.

"Is everyone alright?" Noire asks. Everyone says yes, I don't feel any different, but would I know any different if I was affected.

"OK just to let you know Black I have learned that friendly fire is impossible meaning if you shoot at your allies the guns won't work, if you try to kill them in any way it doesn't work. You can only kill enemies it applies to everyone here including me" Noire explains.

I like it, it means I can't kill my allies by accident and they can't kill me, I remember it being in video games.

"Just to let you know guys I'm going to use this knowledge as a test so I know if any of you got brain washed, without you knowing it.

OK I'm going to try and shoot you in the leg, if you're still loyal then my gun won't shoot if unfortunately you are brain washed then you will feel it but I will try and help you break the brain washing, I'm sorry I have to do this guys but I have to be sure." Noire spoke.

I notice Noire looking really upset especially when she speaks, she unholsters a G Con 45, as she shoots the generals in the leg but no bullets come out, no blood comes out of the legs, it's as if the gun is not loaded.

Noire looks even more upset when she faces me, she's breaking to tears but she manages to keep cool and she doesn't cry, she's trying to calm down with her breathing, she fires her gun but again I just hear the trigger, no bullets, she turns to face Uni, I can tell the idea of losing me or her sister to mind control bothers her so much.

Despite this she aims at Uni but fortunately no bullets come out. I breathe a sigh of relief along with Uni and Noire only for half a dozen Lastation soldiers to burst in, they shoot at us but no bullets come out, when they realise that no one is affected by mind control they immediately stop shooting and give a salute.

"Thank goddess you're not converted are you alright Lastation CPUs?" One of the guards ask.

By now Noire is now calm and quite happy, relieved to know she hasn't lost me or Uni.

"Yeah we're fine they're gonna have to do better than that to take us down, go to the rally point we'll catch up, Black I want you to take control of our forces in PS3 City, maybe we can win with you in charge." Noire speaks with confidence.

Me? I'm not sure I can…. Oh I'm going on automatic again.

"Guys? How many troops do we have?"

Noire replies. By this point me and Noire are just talking.

"About 1000 soldiers Black."

"Any air support?"

"No."

"Artillery?"

"No."

"Tanks?"

"No."

"Robots?"

"No."

"Civilians?"

"Yeah we have about 2000 of them here they have agreed to fight to the death, the rest of them have been evacuated to other cities away from here."

"What about special forces?"

"Well Parasoul is bringing in some Black Egrets so I don't know when they'll come. We have a few Bandicoots right now too, led by Crash."

Uni then adds a comment:

"Peacock will be arriving as well."

Ah I remember Parasoul and Peacock being from Skullgirls, I remember their voices sounding familiar, uh dammit if it weren't for this blooming amnesia I'd know why!

"We do have mini gun emplacements, as well as anti- tank rifles along the balconies in Sunny and Nameco. I must say though that the guns only have enough range to hit the Leanbox troops when they enter PS3 City."

Noire said. I knew Nameco means Namco a significant company that makes games for Sony and I know that Sunny means Sony. I remember seeing those two skyscrapers near the main gate, with various guns poking out of the balconies.

"Very good. Do we have an armoury nearby?" I ask.

"Yeah my armoury is downstairs." Uni nodded.

"OK I want those troops at the wall and the civilians at the top floor, defensive positions let's go, Uni, Noire, I wanna go to the armoury right now, I want to see what weapons we have." I order calmly.

We head back to the lift to the 218th floor. It's weird me taking charge now but I seem to know what I'm doing. I notice Noire is puzzled.

"What a coincidence that's what I would have suggested." Noire spoke.

"Great minds think alike. But if I'm giving the same orders as you would, why do you want me in charge?" I ask her.

Noire notices my puzzled look so she gives me a response.

"To be honest I wonder if it may have something to do with who you are, when I was leading Lastation against Leanbox despite doing my absolute best, covering all the angles I couldn't defeat Leanbox, what's worse is that I don't know why.

I mean I managed to win against Planeptune and I managed to get into a stalemate with Lowee, but I just don't know why despite being a good leader, why I can't beat Leanbox, I don't get it. Black I know you are my equal, but you're new here and you're not from here maybe Leanbox has gotten outside help, and I believe that if we're to win we need to be led by someone from the outside, someone like you, even if you are my equal." Noire explains.

Maybe the "player" has something to do with it, the idea that the player always wins despite who the antagonists and the protagonists are.

"It's worth a shot I got to admit, it makes no sense though, I mean you losing to Leanbox for no reason, Leanbox attacking with only infantry? Maybe Leanbox has an equivalent to me." I say.

I'm still puzzled, Noire gives me the sort of smile as if to say everything will be fine.

"I'm not sure, don't worry though, I mean the worst you can do is just lose and we are on the verge of defeat anyway, besides if we're to die, we can die together."

Uni makes a comment intending to increase morale.

"That won't happen we will win. I can feel it."

Note: Readers please listen to Army of Two Lock and Load while reading this.

By now we're in the armoury which is called Uni's armoury, when we get there we go to a room which is very large, the room is split into various areas: Snipers, Shotguns, Sub Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns, Heavy Machine Guns, Launchers, Pistols, Machine Pistols and Miscellaneous.

I'm breathless as I see all the weapons heavily customised.

"OK take any weapons you can, don't worry these weapons are extra light." Noire spoke.

Noire heads to the Heavy Machine Guns, Uni goes to the Snipers, I go for Assault Rifles. I head to that section and notice an M5A2 Carbine. My HUD says the gun is very accurate, has a good rate of fire and is a very reliable weapon

I pick up the M5A2 Carbine and I notice it comes with an ACOG scope, dual mags, heartbeat sensor, select fire and grenade launcher I notice in my HUD at the bottom right the numbers 100/1900.

OK assault rifles are good all round weapons, environment is urban yeah I'm happy with my load out.

I see Uni return with a Barrett 50cal, a small riot shield, some Semtex grenades, some flashbangs and a couple of Uzis. I then see Noire return with a mini gun with a riot shield attached around the gun, which is slightly bigger than her body, she also has an AA12 and a small riot shield on her back, along with Semtex grenades and flash bangs. Noire takes the riot shield off her back and gives it to me.

"This riot shield can be extended to match the size of your body it's very light and is explosive proof as well as bullet proof." Noire explains.

I manage to hold the riot shield with my left arm and the rifle in my right hand, the weapons aren't heavy as Noire said in fact I can feel the weapons but not the weight of them, it's like carrying feathers. Not only that but I feel comfortable wielding them. I think I can use these weapons effectively.

"Here are some Semtex grenades and flash bangs as well."

Noire says casually handing them over.

"One more thing Black the 3 of us have loads of health in fact a lot more than those Leanbox soldiers, I think we may have 100,000hp each? Let's Do This!" Noire says.

We head to the lift.

I expected to feel nervous, nervous about dying, and nervous about being incompetent but with Noire and Uni I feel confident and competent. In fact I feel as though I'm on automatic.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Army of Two Lock and Load while reading this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Our Last Stand?

Note: Readers please listen to Red Alert 2 Eagle Hunter while reading this bit.

We're now at the rally point in PS3 City which is near the gate, we arrived there via Noire's car. Right now we're at the centre, surrounded by our own troops, who are dressed like me including some Bandicoots along with Crash who are cheering, with the occasional wolf whistles.

This is because Noire and Uni do a bit of attractive dancing to keep the morale high, they hold their rifles and shields up in the air. They even chant Lastation as well as The Black CPUs. Noire makes her speech:

"Thank you for your kind support and believing in me as your leader of this perfect nation, I believe all of you to be the best citizens of Gameindustri, I mean you have still voted for me and supported me even though we are losing. You're even willing to die here with all of us, I don't know about you but I do not intend to surrender to Leanbox.

Just to let you know I have reason to believe I am reunited with my brother, his name is: Lord Black Lead."

Everyone cheers as Noire gestures me to say something.

"OK I want everyone to set up defensive positions around the wall; intel says we'll be attacked by infantry lots of it." I talk loudly but with no anger.

Noire then says a word of encouragement.

"Do your best guys and know full well you have made me, Uni and Black very proud to be your leaders." Noire says with a smile on her face doing a brief pose.

All of us rush to various positions around the walls, the walls are thick enough for us to mount on them, we're able to climb via the stairs as we lie on top of the wall with our guns pointing outwards, some of us are looking under scopes, waiting for the enemy to come.

I look at the troops all of them determined, none of them frightened, none of them worried. I switch to the launcher aiming it at the maximum range, I don't see anyone from Leanbox though. I do however notice the numbers at the bottom right of my HUD say 1/9.

Noire is to my right and Uni is to my left, in the distance to my left along the wall I see Crash and his fellow Bandicoots, I see Noire talking via radio to her generals.

"Coco and Lara are taken to hospital they'll be alright in a couple of days." Ben says to Noire.

"That's excellent I'll have to see if I can drop by to see how they're doing, any idea on Parasoul's ETA?" Noire asks.

"Negative." Ben responded.

"Do you know how far away the Leanbox soldiers are because none of us can see them." Noire asks.

"They're about 8.5 kilometres away." Ben replies.

"OK, Black Heart out." Noire finishes talking on the radio.

"I'm a bit baffled as to why they decided to strike when Coco and Lara was outside, instead of striking when we were outside." Noire says with a minor bewildered look on her face.

"Maybe they have been watching Lastation's movements." I suggest.

"Yeah but why Coco and Lara but not us?" Noire asks. "I mean due to our advanced technology Coco and Lara will be back to full health in a few days. Which makes me wonder why has their surprise attack caused only a few minor casualties? It's not like they even tried." Noire speaks, she's a bit puzzled.

"You have a point Noire, it depends on what they know about them two, maybe a few days is all Leanbox needs to win." I said.

"Yes Coco has helped build many machines in Lastation, including the one that manipulates atoms, turning them into food and drink. Lara is very smart she has been responsible for various intelligence duties and is able to solve puzzles and break codes." Noire said.

"It is fishy as to why ambush Lara and Coco instead of us both, and why attack with Infantry instead of using tanks, planes and artillery." I say.

"My only guess is that as of now they intend to humiliate us imagine this: We lose two important people to a predator missile or at least get sent to hospital, and imagine losing the 7th console war to an army of infantry, although my gut says there's more to this than meets the eye." After I finish talking Noire nods.

"I agree we can find out together."

Noire says.

I look at the wall and notice there's a green health bar and the numbers 1,000,000/1,000,000. I'm relieved to know the wall looks solid and has a lot of health points. I ask Noire a question.

"I apologise if this is a silly question but is it possible for the Leanbox infantry to destroy the wall by shooting at it lots of times?"

"It's alright, your question ain't silly, the answer is yes they can." Noire replied.

It figures I can remember doing that in an RTS. I respond to Noire.

"In that case we should leave the wall when the health reaches 100,000." I suggest.

"Yeah good idea we could ambush them again at the gate." Noire proposed.

"Agreed we'll split up into two groups each of us heading for Nameco and Sunny, with luck they'll split up into those 2 buildings and we can hold them off inside." I plan.

"Great plan I can hack into the CCTV of the buildings and then I can inform you of the enemy location, thing is I'll need a TV, I can use my PSP as a keyboard and the TV as a monitor, there should be one in one of the rooms in the skyscrapers." Uni suggested.

"Good, Crash when I give you the word I want you to escort our troops back to Sunny and Nameco, Me, Uni and Noire will cover you, OK?" I order politely.

Crash grunts and nods I know he meant yes.

"I like the plan Black, it's what I would have done, I mean the thing is we don't have many troops as it is without them dying, so we need to keep them alive for as long as possible while at the same time, taking out as many Leanbox soldiers as possible, we have lots of health it's a pity our brave soldiers do not, despite having Lastation bullet proof vests and shields which are future proof." Said Noire.

I like how we both come up with the same plan, she's even kind enough to explain why we will send the troops to the skyscrapers before the walls crumble.

"Good luck everyone, I know we will all do our best." Noire yells but with no anger at all.

Ok now we play the waiting game…

Every second that passes…

Feels like an hour…

I know they're coming but I don't see them yet….

It's like the calm before the storm…..

I have confidence in my plan…

Thing is though why attack with infantry though…..

It still baffles me….

Just like with their pathetic attempt at mind control….

And their attack on Lara and Coco….

Maybe they believe we're at the verge of defeat…..

Perhaps just taunting us

My gut says there must be a powerful puppeteer…..

And maybe the CPUs…

Are just….

Puppets….

I notice how we're all quiet…..

Waiting patiently…

Everyone's fingers are on the trigger….

Now I see the Leanbox army at last, they wear woodland camouflage combat jeans along with grey hoodies. They're all walking together cradling their guns. We all then get ready to aim our launchers, after me, Uni and Noire give the order to attack we all fire at the same time, I can see a volley of 40mm grenades launched leaving a trail of smoke behind each grenade like an arc, almost like fireworks. I see the grenades head closer and closer to the enemy.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Red Alert 2 Eagle Hunter while reading this bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi just to let you lot know this chapter has some violence now and some gore, I hope you're enjoying my story.

Chapter 7: My first battle

Note: Readers please start listening to Red Alert 2 Grinder while reading this bit

The 40mm grenades prove to be deadly against the Leanbox soldiers, as I see dozens their of bodies flying, with their limbs all over the place, I can also see bones sticking out as well as parts of the human skeleton, gore doesn't bother me in fact I must admit I'm a bit blood thirsty but, my gut says they're not the real enemy so why are we fighting them? It doesn't feel right. Like I said before I think there's more to this than just surviving against another nation.

I notice the Leanbox troops running now although a few have been killed due to headshots by Uni, meanwhile Noire is spinning up her mini gun and she just keeps on firing mowing the enemy troops down even gibbing them as well. Me and the rest of the troops reload our grenade launchers so we can fire at the same time again. It's not long before we fire another barrage.

Like my amazing driving, I find my shooting to be second nature as I know how to reload the gun quickly but that could be due to playing shoot em ups. It's become very noisy but it doesn't bother me at all.

Despite the fact that Noire's gun is ripping them apart, our grenades are blowing them away into pieces, not to mention Uni's 500% accuracy headshots (Uni manages to kill 5 enemies with 1 bullet). They still keep coming and there are still loads of them charging, it will only be a matter of time before we get in range of their rifles.

"Cover me I'm reloading!" Noire yells.

I guess it will take some time to load the gun, oh apparently not just remove the magazine and put a new one in maybe it's special made. I feel like I'm constantly putting grenades in the launcher and firing them, as I watch the Leanbox soldiers falling over dying, yet despite the hundreds if not thousands we have killed, they are still coming and they are proving to be very persistent. Thing is I still have about 7 grenades left to launch.

When we have launched our grenades in unison the Leanbox soldiers are now quite close to the wall and they all start shooting the wall, because of the physics of this world it will only be a matter of time before that wall gets destroyed.

"Switch to bullets, they're closing in!" I yell.

I switch to burst fire so I'm more accurate while being able to take out multiple enemies. It's getting even noisier now but bearable, as odd as it is I like the sound of the bullets as it reminds me of various video games. Despite trying to shoot the front ones, so the bullets can go through taking out the ones behind, they're still coming and that wall is losing health rapidly. Oddly enough none of the Leanbox soldiers are shooting at me or any of us for that matter. I thought it's due to our shields but they are not shooting at the shields, it must be due to them having to shoot the wall before they can kill the soldiers, who knows.

Despite our best efforts I notice the health of the wall is not looking good as it's less than 100,000hp out of a million.

"Guys pull back retreat back to Sunny and Nameco top floor, if you see any mounted guns there use them. Uni, Noire cover their retreat with me. Crash escort them now." I order.

"No problem." Noire replied. "Ben, where the hell are her Egrets?" She yells on the radio.

I don't know why but I found that quite funny, maybe it's because while she does want Egrets I believe she said it in a more amusing manner for the purpose of making us laugh.

Our troops slide down the ladders as Uni gets out her mini Uzi and riot shield. Due to there being loads of ladders for our troops and how highly trained they seem to be they are able to get down from the ladders very quickly, although the Leanbox soldiers are dying a lot less quickly than before. As I reload I look behind me to see our troops rushing towards the skyscrapers.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Red Alert 2 Grinder while reading this bit

Note: Readers please start listening to Skullgirls Pedestrian Crossing while reading this bit.

I see some soldiers about 500 which if I remember correctly look like GSG9 soldiers armed with MP5s, UMP45s and AUGs as well as riot shields. I guess they're the Black Egrets, but they look different to how I remember them to look.

I also see an attractive red haired female, her hair covers one of her eyes, the eye that the hair covers switches depending on where you look at her. I'm guessing she is Parasoul carrying a Glock18 and her parasol, I also see a young female standing next to Parasoul, I'm guessing she's Peacock but she's wearing sunglasses, most likely it's due to having no eyes. I notice Peacock carrying a large Magnum44 and a futuristic Thompson with a round drum magazine.

At this point me, Noire and Uni climb down the ladder quickly to greet them.

"Parasoul, Peacock and your Black Egrets have arrived, is there anything specific you want us to do apart from defending PS3 City?" Parasoul asked.

"Cover the Black Egrets retreat to Sunny and Nameco. I want the Black Egrets at the top floor of both skyscrapers." I order calmly.

"I want every available soldier to either be at the top floor or man the guns there." I order again.

With that order the Black Egrets rush towards the Sunny and Nameco skyscrapers that overlook the wall. Meanwhile me, Uni and Noire stand facing the gate which by now is nearly destroyed, it's health only 4 figures, Peacock and Parasoul get out their shields too and stand next to us. What surprises me is that I notice Parasoul sticking an RPG rocket to the end of her parasol Kreig.

We all stare at the gate.

"Lady Black Heart every mounted mini gun and anti- tank launcher is manned now, what's the rules of engagement?" One of our soldiers ask Noire via radio.

"Attack them when they get past the gate, but only when I give the word." Noire commanded.

"OK sure no problem." The soldier responded.

I watch the health of the gate gradually dropping to 0hp, I take a brief look back to see the Black Egrets rushing towards Sunny and Nameco. Parasoul gets on her radio:

"Egrets inform me when you reach the skyscrapers, OK?" Parasoul asks.

"Sure no problem." One of the Black Egrets reply via radio.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Skullgirls Pedestrian Crossing while reading this bit.

Note: Readers please start listening to Krazy Ivan Quirke while reading this bit.

The gate gets destroyed and I see a lot of Leanbox foot soldiers storming the place. After about a few seconds I hear:

"OK Guys take the shot!" Noire commands into her radio.

After which I hear the sound of lots of mini guns spinning up as well as anti tank guns being fired. Normally I would have been concerned about danger close but due to the physics of friendly fire in this place I am not.

I see Leanbox soldiers gibbed some more as I see their various body parts being launched in the air like small fireworks. The shells must be taking out what hundreds of them maybe thousands. And yet despite the constant bombardment and the amount of kills we have inflicted upon them they are still coming, why? Why not retreat? Either they want Black Heart or PS3 City or both or maybe it could be something to do with a puppeteer whoever the puppeteer is. I think it's the latter.

Despite the fact that I can see their bodies all over the place, it doesn't faze me apart from the fact that I'm not sure if they're our true enemy, plus I can't smell anything right now.

"Good news Mam. All the Black Egrets are at the top floor in Sunny and Nameco." One of the Black Egrets said.

"OK Good work." Parasoul replies.

Unfortunately though I don't hear as many shells falling right now, probably due to them needing to reload their rifles. I make a decision:

"OK me, Noire and Uni will go to Sunny, Parasoul and Peacock I want you to go to Nameco. Keep us updated, avoid casualties when possible try to engage the troops yourselves if you can, you two have a lot of health, good luck." I suggest, Parasoul and Peacock nod as we all head to the respective skyscrapers.

Noire gets on the radio:

"Ben do you know if they have any called in any tanks or aircraft or anything like that?" She asks Ben while running with her minigun,

"Negative there's just about 20,000 foot soldiers now."

Ben replied.

"Excellent, keep me updated, Black Heart out." Noire says.

The minigun does not seem to weigh anything to her and she seems to be able to run very quick, like me and Uni.

I don't blame you if you ask why doesn't she just teleport but I don't think she can because I vaguely remember while the CPUs do teleport you never "tell them" to teleport itself and maybe what abilities we do have we have done in video games like driving cars, shooting etc.

By now we have entered the Sunny skyscraper in which the ground floor is actually a car park. The floor is quite big, though it's not as grand or as big as Noire's mansion. I let Noire lead the way since she knows the terrain very well, apparently she's taking us to a lift. It's a large lift but it's passenger only, I notice Noire presses the 100th floor which is the highest floor.

The lift is very quick and before I know it we're at the top floor, the area we're at appears to be open plan with doors leading to various guest rooms along with chairs and tables, I see a lot of soldiers gathered here.

I recall Noire saying there are civilians on this floor but I notice all the people here appear to be well armed a lot more so than I thought.

When they all see us they cheer briefly but then they stop as they recognise we may have something to say and we do.

"Well done guys we have not had a single casualty in this battle so far and yet the enemy army is now a fifth of it's size." They cheer briefly as Noire smiled a bit after saying that.

"The thing is we're still out numbered so I want you lot to stay here and guard this floor, they're going to attempt to use the lifts, I'm sure of it." Noire said.

I remember how Noire was able to switch the power off at the snap of her fingers. If the Leanbox army is going to use the lift in order to attack, maybe Noire could use the same technique on these lifts.

"Guys do any of you lot live in one of these rooms?" Uni asks.

One of the soldiers raises their hand.

"I do." He said.

"OK would you mind if I use your room, I'll play your favourite PSP game with you when this is done." Uni asks with a smile on her face.

"Sure no problem." The soldier said. "I'll take you there now." I follow the soldier along with Noire and Uni as well as a few other soldiers to the room.

The room we enter looks similar to Noire's room but the bed is a king-sized double and the room isn't as big. Not to mention the TV is about 50 inches.

"Thanks a lot, it's much appreciated." Uni says still having her smile on her face.

Uni gets out her PSP and a connector, she connects her PSP to the TV and switches it on.

"OK we should have footage of Sunny and Nameco, n….now." Uni said.

It's not long before the TV shows footage of various cameras that are up to date. Thing is though by now on one of the screens we see a lot of Leanbox soldiers. They're all in the car park, ground floor.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Krazy Ivan Quirke while reading this bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Our fight for Sunny skyscraper

Note: Readers please listen to Krazy Ivan Power Struggle while reading this.

I am able to hear the Leanbox soldiers talking to each other, as I sit in the room where Uni has set up her PSP.

I notice one of the soldiers getting out their radio as they talk to their boss. Who the boss is I don't know.

"Mam we have breached the city walls in PS3 City, and we have reason to believe that Lady Black Heart may be in Sunny." The Leanbox soldier spoke calmly.

He then listens to her response.

"As you wish but can we please have reinforcements? We have lost a lot of troops." He pleaded after which he listens again.

"But we can't capture Lady Black Heart unless you bring in reinforcements." He pleads even more.

I think she's yelling at him even though I can't hear her voice.

"OK we'll do our best to catch them, out." He holsters the radio.

He then turns and talks to another soldier.

"I tried talking to her but she won't listen, she says we got more than enough troops to do this." Said the radioman.

I find it interesting that they're as baffled as we are about the lack of support and reinforcements, as I said before maybe they're either over confident, or there could be another reason, but it's interesting to know that they're baffled, then again they're just soldiers which makes me wonder: are they just soldiers following orders, or more?

"Don't worry we will have victory tonight that should be enough, besides we have kicked their asses in the last war we'll do it again in this battle." The soldier reassures.

"Yeah you're right. OK boss what's the plan now?" The radioman asks.

"Simple we all find a lift and storm the top floor, then we try and find out about the layout of this place, my gut feeling is that Lady Black Heart is up there. Let's go!" The leader says.

With that me and Noire head outside.

"I'll keep you two informed by radio." Uni called.

"OK I want you lot to split up and go outside every lift on this floor, OK?" I command.

They all rush to various lifts, including us.

"OK they've all entered every lift in the ground floor, they're gonna go up in unison." Uni said via radio.

"OK." Noire replies. "Keep me updated."

With about 40-50 troops around each lift we all feel confident that we can win this, I feel ready as well, no signs of worry at all.

"Apparently in Nameco the Leanbox troops are using the lifts as well." Uni says. "In fact they're all going up now."

"OK." Noire responds. She stretches her left arm out, uncoiling her arm like before and snaps her fingers.

"OK the lifts have stopped." Uni said.

Noire does that theatrical yet sexy performance again.

"OK now the lifts are dark but the cameras have magnetic vision." Uni said.

Noire does that…. you can probably guess.

"OK now the people inside are getting wet." Uni said.

"Excellent, OK everyone get ready I'm gonna send them up now." Noire said as she's does that move again, I think I'm gonna call it the finger snap of doom. She gets on the radio:

"OK get ready they're coming up right now." She calls.

We all aim our guns at the lifts and wait as the lift comes up it's not long until:

The Leanbox soldiers get massacred as they're shot a few times by our guns, all of them fall down dead as their bodies have blood gushing out of various holes, not to mention them being soaking wet from the sprinklers. Noire does 3 finger snaps of doom, the first is to get the lights back on, the second is to turn the sprinklers off, and the third is to dry the water in the lifts.

"Hey Noire why don't we send the lifts back down and then ambush them downstairs, second floor." I suggest.

"Good idea." Noire says to me, she then gets on her radio.

"OK I want you to send the lifts back down." Noire says on her radio.

As she gets into the lift with me she presses the 2nd floor and then ground floor.

"Wait here guys, we'll be back." I say to them, they nodded in response.

It's not too long until we reach the 2nd floor. We quickly get out and make our way to some stairs, the thing is we don't go down the stairs; we wait by sitting on a bench next to some stairs. Noire sighs.

"What's wrong Noire?" I ask as she looks a bit glum.

"It's the fact that lots of people are dying in the name of Vert. I hate the fact that we have to kill lots and lots of innocent Leanbox soldiers, just so Lastation can survive. I'm bothered by the fact that Vert wants to defeat us instead of just getting along. Why is she doing this? You know, I am sure there was a time when we all got along, me, Blanc and Vert we used to get on really well, a pity it never happened here." Noire says sadly, an idea springs into my head.

"Maybe that could be it, maybe Vert just wants to watch the world burn, which could explain her tactics or maybe she may look and sound like Vert but she may not be Vert, if that makes any sense." I suggest.

"Yeah, yeah." Noire says as she turns to me.

"I got an idea what if we could fight Vert and if we win she'll have to stop fighting." I propose.

"Sure but we should do it tomorrow, because I agreed to meet Heihachi Mishima tonight to discuss the technology he's working on, in other words I need to meet him so we can have some troops to help defend Lastation, but I need to meet him tonight though." Noire explains.

I nod in response; it's not long before we can hear footsteps approaching fast.

"Be advised Noire they're coming up the stairs, all of them." Uni warned.

"OK thanks." Noire replied.

We both get up, she points her mini gun down the stairs, and I stand with her back to back, with me looking at another flight of stairs.

It's not long before I hear the mini gun spinning up, and firing lots of bullets rapidly as they hit various soldiers. I manage to take them all out with a 40mm grenade although the thing is, there was only about a dozen there.

"Be advised you got about a hundred guys coming up along a flight of stairs, away from you two." Uni warned.

"OK thanks." Noire said, as we swap positions.

Like Uni said they come charging in, only to be mowed down by Noire's minigun, I see quite a lot of blood gushing out of their various holes as they fall to the ground, not to mention their body parts being ripped up and scattered all over the place.

"Be advised they're all advancing on this floor." Uni said.

"OK thanks we'll go up the lift then." Noire replied as she reloaded her mini gun. As we go in one of the lifts she says this to me:

"Black if you reload your gun while there are still some bullets left, you'll just put in enough bullets to reload, so don't worry about wasting ammunition by reloading, OK?" She advised.

"Sure thanks for the tip, Noire." I respond, I reload my gun and Noire is correct. I had about 19/1700 and now it's become 100/1619, the reload was almost instantaneous as well.

"I think we should wait till they come then can we kill a few, and then we can go up to the 26th floor." Noire suggested.

"Sure no problem." I said. I thought I'd be exhausted but I'm not. In fact I feel as though I know what I'm doing. As of now I can hear footsteps approaching. It's not long before I see quite a few soldiers walking, almost patrolling on this floor. When they get within range we open fire but there wasn't many to kill only about 20.

With that Noire presses 26th floor and the lift shuts. Almost instantly we reach the floor and wait outside the lift.

"Uni, do you know what the Leanbox soldiers are doing right now?" Noire asked.

"I think they're looking around for a map or something." Uni said.

"OK let me know if you know anything more." Noire said.

"OK sure." Uni replied.

Once again we sit on a bench. Noire looks at me; I guess she wants to talk again.

"You're OK Black?" She asks this with a smile on her face and I know she's looking out for me.

"Yeah I'm fine, in fact I would find it fun if it weren't for the fact we're fighting Leanbox soldiers." I reply.

"Same here I can't wait until I am able to get my hands on those responsible, I don't know if Vert is doing this on purpose, or if she is mind controlled by someone else I dunno. Still, let's see how Parasoul and that are getting on." She spoke; she talks on her radio again.

"Hey Parasoul how are you getting on?" Noire asks.

"We're getting on fine; we haven't had any fighting apart from them going up in the lifts and us ambushing them. However me and Peacock have harassed them a few times, the thing is they are all climbing up the stairs now, and I believe they're at the 30th floor." Parasoul replied."

"Oh, that's interesting." Noire said as she does her finger snap of doom again. "Hopefully that will stall them, glad you lot are ok, OK out." Noire said.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Krazy Ivan Power Struggle while reading this.

She then looks at me again smiling almost flirting. She must know I find her to be very attractive.

"We need to spend time together to get to know each other, or so we can catch up." She said.

"Yeah agreed." I nod. "What are your hobbies?" I ask.

"Oh driving my future proof Bugatti, playing on my future proof PS3 capable of doing everything, training, cosplaying, watching my landmass, spending time with my sister Uni, beating up villains, meeting my fans, well they're citizens of Lastation but I call them fans because they feel that way, they love me so much and I love them back and a new hobby, which is spending time with you, there's something unique about you." Noire spoke casually, she's flirting again.

I enjoy her company. I enjoy it a lot.

"Ideally we need to get time to do these hobbies." I said.

"We will, hopefully I'll get to show you some of Lastation tonight." Noire said.

"Great, I couldn't help but notice that when we got back in the lift there was no blood, how come?" I ask.

"For some reason they disappear over time, unless of course you want the blood to be there for certain reasons, like evidence for various stuff." She replied.

"So it's disappeared because I don't want the blood to be there?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods.

I remember playing some game where I shot a wall and I remember seeing bullet holes but after sometime the bullet holes vanish.

I notice Noire getting out what looks like a tub of cream.

"Just to let you know I'm gonna put some cream on you, don't worry it's actually nanobots, nanobots that are able to alter the appearance of your clothes as well as repairing or cleaning them very quickly. They can even alter your hair as well.

They'll need some programming by me to do that but they're very good, you won't even feel them, I have them all over my body. In case you're wondering I have to put it on because I have to since they respond to me." Noire explained as she got some cream out of the tub.

"Nice can they do anything else?" I ask.

"Yeah they can even heal any wounds you have although, some will take longer than others, the thing is though as of now they only respond to me and my finger snap of doom, but since we'll be together I didn't think it will matter." She says.

"Sure put some on." I point at my face being as that's the only part of my body not covered.

She puts the cream on my face, call it weird but her hand feels warm and soft despite the claws on her hand, then again it confirms what she said about friendly fire.

"This cream is another thing we developed, and like the atom manipulator machine I asked the public what they think of the device. They approved, as it'll mean you can get changed in an instant and you're able to change your appearance, it'll also mean they'll be no need for medical cream or bandages.

Of course we have only managed to develop some for myself as well as Uni, not to mention you need to wear a special outfit like I am wearing, that can be moulded into any shape, colour or become any material.

We were working on finding a way of making the nano-bots more affordable as well as the suits, as of now only me and Uni have it.

The good news is that we have already found a way of making nano-bots that never break down and make no errors at all, but they still need to be programmed along with the suit, so I have yet to develop it so it becomes easier to be programmed, as well as insuring nothing can go wrong in case a mistake happens."

Noire explains as she checks there is enough cream on my face, I felt her hand and I felt the cream which again felt comfortable and soothing, but I notice the cream for one second and then it disappears.

"Let me guess you ensured no negative effects will happen when it's developed, because the people that make and sell clothes, as well as people that make and sell cream will have developed it, and they will do experiments with the nanobots, ensuring they can do many more different clothes, and heal different injuries as well as doing them faster.

Plus which the clothes people will be mass producing the suits with the help of machinery." I said.

"Yep, I always think of everything, there has never been a riot, or a crime committed or a single complaint what so ever, no one is poor, or suffering or homeless, or even hungry because of me, everyone is well off in Lastation and they love me for it." She said with pride as she does her finger snap of doom twice.

"OK I guess you have done something to my appearance what have you done?" I ask.

"I've merely made all of your clothes water proof and slip proof, so we can ambush the Leanbox troops without falling over ourselves." She explains.

"Nice." I reply.

Like I may have said, Noire definitely seems to be based on how I want her to be, attractive, smart, takes care of everything, takes care of everyone, always trying to flirt with me, friendly, hardworking and caring. Yeah I can see why everyone loves her as their goddess and she is considered the ideal goddess.

Uni then speaks to Noire on the radio.

"Be advised they know the control room is at the 50th floor and they're heading there now." Uni announces.

"Thanks, OK get everyone assembled and send them to the 51st floor." Noire responded, as she finishes talking on her radio.

She does the finger snap of doom twice.

"Dunno why but I like it when you do that, have you had the buildings programmed to do stuff when you finger snap or something." I said.

"Yeah something like that the buildings are programmed to do certain things when I snap my fingers, although I got to be thinking what I want and it's mainly electronics which include, the power being on and off and other electrical devices, such as sprinklers and locks. In fact I just turned on the sprinklers in the stairs making them very slippery, and also locked the control room." Noire replied.

"I can also snap my fingers when I have planted explosives or shot an enemy with explosive rounds." She said further, as she gets on her radio.

"Uni what is the location of the Leanbox troops in Sunny?" Noire asked.

"Between 22nd and 25th floor they're falling all over the place due to the sprinklers." Uni said

"Good, this will slow them down; let us know if they're close to the control room." Noire replied.

"OK, sure." Uni said.

Note: Readers please listen to Krazy Ivan Grunge Prayer

"OK let's go." Noire said as she gets up from the bench and so do I, we surround the stairs with our backs to the wall as if we're ready to breach a door.

I can hear the Leanbox troops constantly falling over due to the stairs being very slippery. We wait patiently as they reach our line of sight.

Noire looks at the wall as do I, by automatic I now have magnetic vision on. I can see about a dozen Leanbox soldiers walking precariously due to the slippery floor, they are close to our line of sight; it takes a short while due to them having to walk slowly.

It's not long before there is a decent amount of them walking up the stairs and that's when we strike.

Oddly enough I feel as though time has slowed down, as if we are breaching a door in a video game, upon killing them all, they fall down the stairs with quite a few limbs all over the place, as well as a few bones sticking out of them.

Due to the panic a few of the soldiers lose their footing, causing them to fall over knocking a lot of the soldiers together, due to there being loads of them on the stairs in the first place.

Once we killed all the soldiers on that flight of stairs, time then goes back to normal. Noire gets on the radio.

"Attention all units in Sunny, attention all units in Sunny, I want some troops in the lifts and ambush them at the 24th floor sector 5, retreat when you got the ones at the 24th floor but only those at the floor don't get bogged down, hit and run." Noire said.

"So where are all the various sectors?" I ask.

"This building is split into 9 sectors, every sector has 4 lifts and 4 flights of stairs, they're all numbered 1 to 9 with 5 being the centre, and the same way as like a phone when you call someone, we're in sector 5 right now." She explains.

We rush down the stairs as if they're not slippery. As we reach the 25th floor we notice them all lying in pain due to some of them being crushed or their various limbs aching from hitting the floor, tripping over due to the wet floor.

"This is Lady Black Heart, Lastation's CPU, if you lot surrender I will promise to look after you, you will be treated well." I can tell that she said that with sincerity.

They all said never, when they see us they reach for their weapons in an attempt to shoot us but we just shoot them down.

After which I see what must be dozens of bodies all over the floor their blood oozing out.

"I wouldn't have shot them if they offered to surrender, despite having no prisoners in Lastation; I would have taken care of them." She says this to me again with sincerity as she checks for survivors, there are none.

"24th floor sector 5 is clear, no casualties, we're retreating back to the 51st floor now." A soldier said to Noire on the radio.

"Copy that, well done." Noire said.

Uni then speaks to Noire on the radio.

"We have a bit of a problem; the Leanbox soldiers have now reached the control room in Nameco."

"In what sections?" Noire asked.

"All sections, there's about a thousand in each section."

"OK Uni I want you and a few soldiers to stay here, get everyone else in Nameco we can ambush them there." Noire ordered.

With that knowledge we all go to Nameco via the lifts, after Noire does a couple of finger snaps of doom. With luck the Leanbox soldiers in Sunny will be a long time getting to the control room.

Note: Readers please stop listening to Krazy Ivan Grunge Prayer while reading this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The battle for our control room.

Note: Readers please listen to Qemists Stompbox while reading this.

After a few minutes we're now in Nameco 51st floor, as we attempt to ambush the Leanbox troops attempting to breach the control room. Also with us now are Parasoul, Crash and Peacock.

"Okay the control room is surrounded by heavily armoured walls, which have gates that are locked down by me, even if they get in they won't be able to access anything because I switched the power off in the area, this is perfect we can pick them off one group at a time." Noire explains to me.

"OK guys let's go." I said as we head towards the lifts. I then ask something to Noire.

"Time to paint the town black!" Peacock yells.

"The control room is in sector 5 isn't it?" I ask."

"Yep in fact all of sector 5 is occupied by the control room; you can only access the room by this floor." Noire explains.

"Will the Leanbox troops be outside the lifts?" I ask.

"Negative the control room is surrounded by armoured walls and various other glass walls, they won't see us coming." Noire reassured me.

With this knowledge reassuring me we head down to the 50th floor and get out, we wait for more of our troops to arrive which don't take long at all.

When we all arrive we sprint to the control room, we notice about a thousand Leanbox soldiers shooting the wall with their guns, they are not able to cause much damage, with our targets in sight we open fire, wasting the lot of them, they didn't stand a chance.

"OK we'll split, Parasoul I want you and Peacock to take your Black Egrets, as well as about a hundred of our troops and go left, the rest of you join me and Noire and go right, OK?" I order, they all nod in agreement.

Everyone is cheering like an army charging into battle, as we all split and rush into the next section. The adrenaline must be flowing through everybody's veins; I can feel the adrenaline a lot more. I suppose it's due to the fact that we're now taking a lot more of them out, as opposed to just taking out a few at a time.

When we reach there it is the same story, as we manage to kill them all without them knowing we're there, this is due to them all firing at the wall. I'm surprised they haven't left anyone standing guard, maybe they haven't been ambushed at all in Nameco apart from at the top floor, and of course the minor skirmishes with Parasoul and Peacock.

More rushing now as we head to the next section, wiping them all out without any of our own troops dying. We're doing well we can win this. Noire gets on the radio.

"Hey Uni do the Leanbox troops in Nameco know they're getting ambushed?" She asks.

"Negative they're still attacking the wall." Uni said.

"Excellent, everyone advance, we've nearly liberated Nameco!" Noire yelled without anger.

This has given everyone an even bigger morale boost, as before they know that not a single Lastation soldier has died, they also know that we have managed to take out a lot of them due to decent tactics, but now we are close to victory.

We rush again to the next sector, where we successfully kill all the Leanbox soldiers. By the time they realise they are all dead it's too late.

"Sector clear." One of the soldiers said to Noire via radio.

"Same here, Nameco is clear, on to Sunny." Noire says to everyone.

Everyone is cheering and even chanting Lastation quite loudly. Noire gets on her radio again.

"Uni where exactly are the Leanbox troops in Sunny?" Noire asks.

"They're nearly at the 50th floor." Uni said.

"OK into the lifts everyone, head for Sunny 50th floor, go go go!" Noire yells.

It doesn't take long at all for us to get in the lift and head to the ground floor for us to leave. As soon as we reach the ground floor, we all rush to Sunny skyscraper which isn't far at all.

Despite doing quite a lot of running about with them, I don't feel exhausted and neither does anyone else, I feel no sweat; I'm not breathing heavily, none of that. I can't even feel the weight of my weapons at all, thanks to the technology of Lastation. I also notice how fast I can run, in fact I notice how fast all of us can run, as I see things in my line of sight move by me very quickly.

It's not long before we are in Sunny again, as we head to the lifts. I get to go into the lifts first along with Noire, Parasoul, Peacock and Crash. No one is out of puff as Noire gets on the radio to Uni.

"Are they outside the control room yet?" Noire asks.

"Yeah, in fact they have tried to contact their comrades in Nameco, but they know there's no one there so they have decided to regroup in sector 2, be advised there's about 9000 of them." Uni informed.

"OK." Noire said as she does her finger snap of doom once more.

"Confirmed, The Leanbox army are in the dark, they are now facing the exits away from the walls, they can't see nothing, try and get them before their natural night vision kicks in." Uni said.

"OK, thanks." Noire said.

"Keep it going guys, just one more fire fight and we'll have won this battle, switch to magnetic vision guys the place is dark." Noire said to all of our troops. With this I notice Parasoul putting on sunglasses which must contain magnetic vision.

We reach the 50th floor but we wait for our reinforcements to come. I switch to my grenade launcher along with everyone else. I see Peacock getting out her Magnum 44 and Parasoul gets Kreig out, loading a rocket on it. It's not long before the rest of our troops reach the 50th floor.

"OK let's do this!" I said.

Everyone then charges through a couple of glass doors, until we reach the last glass door when we pass this door, we'll be able to take out the remaining Leanbox troops.

"OK guys here's what we'll do, we open the door and throw a lot of flash bangs in there, when that's done we charge in and kill them with the grenade launchers, we are outnumbered by about 6 to 1 but with our superior technology and tactics, we can do this." I said.

"Good idea, they won't be able to hear us breach inside, OK let's do this!" Noire spoke loudly.

I open the door and we all toss our flash bangs inside. They attempt to fire but they can't see anything due to it being very dark. Once the flash bangs have hit their targets, we burst in quickly firing our 40mm grenades.

We've got them now as they can't see us, they can't hear us and they're all dying by our grenades, as we constantly shoot the Leanbox troops with them. I see through my magnetic vision, green limbs being torn away as well as green bodies flying all over the place. They're dropping like flies.

The effects of the flash bangs do wear off but by the time they do, half of the Leanbox soldiers are dead, they try to return fire but where can they shoot? They can't see anything. All they manage to do is shoot our shields.

We're all inside now and so we fire one more barrage of 40mm grenades, and they all die, their bodies scattered all over the place. When we see no more survivors, we all cheer as Noire does her finger snap of doom a few times, ensuring that the power is back on in both skyscrapers, the control room can be accessed, as well as ensuring that the sprinklers no longer sprinkle water as well. She also ensures the slippery floors get heated up too.

Note: Readers please start listening to Call of Duty Black Ops Spawn Theme while reading this bit.

Everyone cheers as they chant Lastation, along with chanting Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Lead. Noire then walks to a spot and everyone gathers around her, me, Parasoul and Peacock stand right next to her.

"Well we got them everyone." Noire says as she puts her sunglasses on. Dunno why but I found that funny.

She then does some flirting, a few people even took photos and she poses for them.

"Guys, well done, you have made your goddess very proud today, I am most grateful to be your leader and your goddess, you lot have fought bravely despite such heavy odds, we were flawless, not one of us died in that battle. Our technology is second to none, our people are second to none and our nation Lastation is second to none, because we only do everything and we are future proof. Words cannot describe how proud I am to have you lot under our command, but actions speak louder than words." Noire smiles and flirts while she talks, I can see her massive sex appeal as she says her speech along with our soldiers.

It pleases me to see this bond between the leader and the troops.

"As a reward for you lot doing so well, I'll spend the afternoon with you lot. Being as I know how much you enjoy my company." She chuckles a bit briefly, the soldiers do a few wolf whistles and cheer her.

I definitely believe Noire to be flawless like the rest of us, then again I believed that before and will always believe Noire to be flawless.

Noire motions them to come close and they all do, in fact five of them lift Noire up, so she's lying on her side on top of their hands as if she's lying on a one arm couch. They do the same for Parasoul. One of them carries me on his back like a piggy back ride, while another gives Peacock a piggyback ride. They then carry us to the lift cheering away.

"Let's go to the pool, top floor." Noire said as the soldiers take us to the lift.

It's not long until we reach the top floor and head to the sector, where there is a huge swimming pool full of water. Noire does her finger snaps of doom 3 times.

The water bubbles vigorously and even changes its colour to black, the water now looks more like liquid metal, It's difficult to describe, it looks very thick, could be paint. I then notice a box which says nano bots on them as well as a counter which looks like a digital clock, I'm guessing it is there to check that all of the nanobots are there. The clock now says ALL HERE.

"Despite its appearance it is actually dark chocolate milkshake, this water was full of Nano bots capable of altering the atoms into different forms so it can look like different liquids and taste like different stuff, even making it feel like something different." Noire explains to us all with pride, she carries on talking.

"These nanobots have been programmed to change water into dark chocolate milkshake, while also looking like black liquid metal, when the process is done the Nano bots then move into the box.

It means we can put whatever liquid we want in the pool, without having to get it and make it, we can even make the liquid look like one thing but taste completely different." I notice how everyone is impressed with this, I got to admit it is a novel idea.

"We have managed to produce 2 prototypes, one for here and one in my mansion, but we are also developing the Nano bots, so that they can be programmed to change the water into all sorts of liquids, not to mention make them cheap enough so that every bath, swimming pool and Jacuzzi can have one, we've managed to make the nano bots 100% reliable as well as ensuring there are no defects at all." Noire explained with pride.

Uni then comes in along with the rest of the troops who have brought glasses with them, they pass them around to everyone, I notice that Parasoul and Noire get some wine glasses, I guess it's to go with their image.

"One thing I should say about this liquid, is that you will feel the liquid but you won't get wet by it at all, that way you can get in without having to take off your clothes and having to have a shower afterwards." Noire said.

"If you lot want, you may toss us in the air for fun and then you can have the honour, of chucking us in the pool." Noire said, I notice she enjoys our company so much, and I notice how she sounds attractive, flirting quite a bit.

The soldiers carrying us throws us into the air after a 3 count, they do this a few times as a celebration, as well as the novelty of being able to do this with your leader.

After which they throw me, Uni, Noire, Parasoul and Peacock into the pool. The liquid seems to be designed to help make you relax, as it feels warm and pleasant, it also feels creamy and soothing, not to mention I'm enjoying the bubbles, it's like being in a Jacuzzi.

I scoop some of the liquid with my glass and taste it, it doesn't just taste like dark chocolate milkshake like Noire said, but it tastes like the best I've ever drank, it's as if it's made with expensive ice cream and made from the finest ingredients. I'm impressed it's all done by manipulating atoms.

The soldiers cheer as they see us treading water as me, Parasoul and Peacock move to the shallow end of the pool, while Noire and Uni head to the deep end.

"Hey guys why don't you come in the pool there's plenty of room here for us all." Noire speaks while flirting, knowing full well that only all of her abdomen and below is under the water.

I now realise that the pool is very big, it can definitely hold us all and provide plenty of room for all of us.

I notice all of them jumping in, I guess they wish to spend time with their CPUs, it doesn't bother me, I don't blame them at all, I mean I am attracted to Noire for loads of reasons, besides I want to find out more about Parasoul and Peacock, in particular what are they doing in Lastation.

"Enjoy yourselves guys we'll join you in a few minutes." I said.

"Sure no problem." Noire says.

Parasoul is sitting next to me on my right drinking the liquid from her wine glass while Peacock is to my left.

"Let me just say you did a wonderful job protecting Lastation along with Noire and Uni." Peacock said.

"It's a team effort, we all worked together." I replied.

"Out of curiosity how come you two are from Lastation?" I asked.

"We were actually here with Noire from the very beginning. When Lastation came in the 5th generation, there were different sections in Lastation, Noire and Uni rule all of it, but the sections are ruled by various people, who in turn are ruled by Noire and Uni. I rule a section called the Canopy Kingdom, I lead a group of soldiers called the Black Egrets." Parasoul explains.

"I get to rule my country but Noire always checks to see if we're OK, I like her rule because she's introduced Canopy Kingdom to various technologies and because of her popularity, there is no crime, no hunger or any problems, she also updated the Black Egrets making them more modern, in exchange I do my best to support Noire in what she does by providing economic and military aid." She explains with pride.

"As for me as I was around at the same time as Parasoul, I was originally from Planeptune which is now called Neutral Land, I was badly tortured by the Medici Mafia family and then they mutilated me badly, a group of people rescued me and took me to Lastation where I was rebuilt, healed and repaired using future proof technology, the Medici Mafia followed me here, but they were killed by Noire and Parasoul due to them refusing to surrender." Peacock explains.

"In return I offered to help out, being as I'm a good soldier; I assisted Lastation in its wars." Peacock said.

Very interesting indeed, we decide to go to the deep end and see how Noire and Uni are getting on.

Apparently Noire and Uni are doing various requests for the troops, like dancing, signing autographs, singing, even some hugging and kissing, and the occasional massage from Noire and a few of her troops, Noire and Uni did a few dives as well as having their photos taken.

"I want to propose a toast to Lord Black Lead for leading us to victory, to me and Uni for being your leaders, to you lot for being the best people and to Lastation itself for being the best landmass." Noire says with her wine glass in the air.

We all have a toast, and I decide to join in with the fun as me, Noire and Uni managed to entertain the troops with various means: doing their reasonable requests, comedy, singing and even letting them carry us around in the pool, Noire even put the music on so we could swim to that, eventually we got out our PSPs and played them in the swimming pool, with no fear of them getting ruined due to the special liquid in the pool.

We was there all afternoon and I had a fun time there, but we have to go, we have left the troops happy though, knowing they did a good job and knowing they loved seeing us.

We are now back at Noire's mansion, on the ground floor, by Noire's Buggati Veyron, next to it is an F1 McLaren which is customised like Noire's car, only instead of pictures of Black Heart there are pictures of Black Sister, it's actually Uni's car.

Next to Uni's car is a Fat Boy motorcycle which is equipped with nitrous, this bike is owned by Parasoul.

Me, Uni, Noire, Parasoul and Peacock are standing together next to our vehicles, talking while we wait for the Lucky 7s, who I know to be a racing gang from Need for Speed, who offered to travel with Noire and me.

"I'm glad that Crash is doing good, despite his sister being in hospital, Coco is fine too she'll be better in a couple of days." Noire said.

Just to let you lot know, we took a brief trip to where Coco was in hospital along with Crash, they were both fine.

"Thing is there is no sign of Leanbox troops advancing now, why attack with just infantry? It doesn't sound right." Parasoul asks.

"That's been troubling me all day, tell you what why don't you 3 stay here and protect PS3 City, if you get invaded let us know, me and Noire will meet Heihachi, and with luck tomorrow we can return with reinforcements." I suggest.

They all agree to my idea, I notice 7 sports cars heavily customised like Noire's approach, they have different designs on them from PlayStation Logos to various PlayStation characters.

They all do a power park into various spaces. After which they get out but stand by their cars. They're all characters from various video games, they are: Tanner, TK and Jones from Driver, and the rest are from Need for Speed who are: Mia, Nikki, Ray, Rachel, Rog, Colin, Yumi, Cross, Carmen and Laylas 1 and 3.

"OK we'll see you tomorrow." Noire says to Uni, Parasoul and Peacock.

"OK guys let's go, our destination: the Mishima Estate, Heihachi's home." Noire says as me and her get in the car, with her driving.

I hear the sound of the car's engine roaring and echoing in the car park, I like the sound of them and we drive off.

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Our race to the Mishima Estate

Note: Readers please listen to Need For Speed Carbon Own the City Melody Feel The Rush while reading this bit.

In the car the radio is playing a song which I remember from Need For Speed Carbon Own the City, it's called Melody Feel The Rush, Noire is singing to it as we drive along the city. I notice how she sounds exactly like the singer.

I notice it's night time now and Noire and the others have switched their pulse neon lights on, as well as the sirens that are in black and silver, the city is lit up with various lights along with pictures of Black Heart made from lights, there is also lit up bill boards promoting various stuff from technology to Noire, to various PlayStation characters.

There are a few cars about but not many, that's probably due to most of the civilians being evacuated though, I couldn't help but notice that none of the buildings are bombed, I even noticed this when I was here during the day time.

I notice in my HUD there are the numbers 1st/8. Are we racing then? I guess so because now our car accelerates fast, she even uses some Nitrous equipped in the car, I notice it produces black and silver coloured smoke as the nitrous is being used. There seems to be lots and lots of nitrous in the car to begin with, I notice a bar which I guess is a nitrous bar in my HUD, despite a lot of nitrous being used the bar isn't going down very much. I like the sound of the engine roaring as we are speeding along in the background of Noire's singing.

Before we know it we are in a long tunnel with no exit in sight, I can really hear the car's engine echoing in the tunnel now, and I enjoy the lighting of the tunnel as we go under the lights. I like the sound of her car but I like it even more when it's in a tunnel.

I notice Noire singing and dancing in her seat, I leave her to it as she sings exactly like the singer and she's enjoying herself, besides despite going fast she's an excellent driver, as she's able to weave in what traffic there is, she drives on both sides of the road for fun but I trust her skills, as she doesn't drive on the oncoming road when there is at least one car driving in the opposite direction.

Noire and the others then do a cool maneuver, she drives up the wall whilst driving parallel to the road and after some turning, she's now driving on the ceiling of the tunnel along with the other drivers, how does she do it?

Noire then pokes her head out so she can let the wind from the vents blow into her face. The wind blows her flawless silver hair constantly, standing up like a flag blown in the wind. I decide to poke my head out too for the fun of it as well. I see the thrill she gets as I feel the wind blowing on my face, it blows my hoodie back.

I don't mind being upside down I think it's fun, yes it is a very fun experience. Due to the physics and Noire's driving skills, we are able to stay on the ceiling. A few of the cars below honk as they see their goddess up there driving, as well as a few cheers and wolf whistles.

I'm enjoying the ride and I feel as though we have been on the ceiling for a couple of hours. Eventually we are no longer leaning out of the car, and drive back down to the road and turn off a junction, still in a tunnel. I notice how we're spiralling upwards in a clockwise direction and the road is a bit narrow, Noire is able to drift this car no problem just like the other racers, I'm enjoying this extreme drifting by Noire's part, and I notice she's just singing casually whilst driving. For me I find it thrilling as the drifting feels as though she's doing doughnuts, I can hear the tyres screeching as well from her impressive drifting. I scream in excitement.

This spiral seems to go on for a long time, I find it amusing that Noire has allowed the construction of this spiral, which reminds me of the spirals in multi-story car parks, this must be for her racers, in an attempt to train them or give people thrill. I like how her drifting fills up the nitrous bar a lot, although I knew the bar refilled itself automatically, this must be like in some of the racing video games.

Eventually the spiral then leads us to a road that is quite steep. Noire really accelerates along with the other cars that are racing with her. The hill doesn't seem to affect the cars as the speed just increases and increases, even beyond 250mph.

The hill soon ends and I realise this is meant to be a super jump as our cars appear to fly in the air, I see the exit which is large, in the exit is the night sky along with all sorts of trees, with I believe to be a few birds flying around. I also see a motorway that appears to be high up supported by pillars. I'm guessing here because it is night time and even with all my visions would I be able to distinguish it from here?

"WAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell with enthusiasm as we're still in the air, listening to the engine sounding distinctive as the car is still in the air, it feels as if time has slowed down, Noire turns to me smiling as she is singing her song before turning back to concentrate on her awesome driving.

After a short while and jumping over what feels like kilometres we land on a wide road. The car is not damaged in any way from that jump and me and Noire are perfectly fine.

The wide road leads us to a large ramp, we drive up the ramp which results in a jump, smaller than the last one but we end up landing on that very motorway that I spotted.

Note: Readers please start listening to Need For Speed Carbon Ladytron fighting in built up areas while reading this bit.

The song has finished on the radio and another song is playing now, it's another Need For Speed Carbon song, only this time it's Ladytron fighting in built up areas, Noire isn't singing this time, I guess she knows I wish to speak with her.

"I'm impressed that you got 1st place all the way through." I said.

"It's because I am the best driver in Gameindustri, along with you and Uni, but to be fair to them lot they are able to keep up with us and they are skilled themselves." Noire said.

"Did you have that ramp and spiral built specifically for a race like this?" I asked.

"Yeah there are loads of them throughout Lastation I've had the spirals and ramps built for racers to drive on and to do stunts." She explains.

"Thing is while I do get a lot of racers they are all from my Lastation Racing Club and they only race when it's OK to, though it isn't a problem as they are allowed to race quite frequently. I spend some of the time at the club along with the pro drivers like these guys, who train the new recruits to become better racers.

Eventually they get to take part in races and stunts for Lastation to watch, and they also get to train in how to drive fast, how to drift well, how to use nitrous effectively and the art of driving while shooting, of course for that bit you'd need to be in the army.

I use some of the racers in my arsenal because of their ability to hit and run against enemy targets, as well as delivering supplies, along with protecting convoys." She explains some more.

"Do you ever have any car crashes or accidents in races or stunts?" I ask her.

"No, because one: we train them so well they don't make a mistake and two: even if they crash the car will just stop, no damage will happen, probably due to that friendly fire rule." She said.

Lastation does seem to be very idealistic. But is it due to me though or is it like this anyway?

"I like how the nitrous recharges itself, I like how it fills up quicker when drifting and jumping." I state.

"Yeah it's because it's special nitrous, it's a weird phenomenon like the friendly fire being impossible." Noire said.

I notice in the car there is a screen with various options, but I don't press it, I just ask.

"Does this car have any features?" I ask her.

"Yeah for weapons it's got anti-aircraft/anti-vehicle missiles, spike strips, mini guns, EMP, re inflatable and bullet proof tyres as well as the whole car being bullet proof." She said with pride.

"The car seats can turn into beds, there is an atom manipulator machine in here, there's even a PS3 and PSP as well as a, forgive me but the car even has a toilet and a machine to wash your hands. It's also capable of driving on water and on any terrain as if it's driving on a road." She explains further.

"Nice it's like your own mobile home isn't it?" I say.

"Yeah occasionally me and Uni go out in our cars and visit various places in Lastation, I've slept in here a few times and it's very comfortable, yes." She recalls.

I notice on the motorway that there are not any cars about apart from us racers, but I do notice that we seem to be surrounded by a jungle which I'm guessing is full of all sorts of wildlife, I'm sure I'd be able to appreciate it but the problem is it's dark.

It's not long though before we reach a coastline and leave the jungle, we come to some lights now as we pass plenty of futuristic lampposts, Noire does lots of impressive drifting due to the numerous corners this portion of the road has to offer.

It's a bit fun having the forces from the drifting push you about.

After which I notice a lit up structure in the middle of the sea.

"That's the Mishima Estate over there." She points to it.

I notice a bridge that connects the building to the coast, when we get there we drive on the bridge slowing down and head for the Mishima Estate.

I am amazed by how big it looks when we're close to it, a few Tekken Force soldiers guard a large door, big enough for a car, they open the door for us to drive through. I couldn't help but notice the tekken force soldiers are in black even though they look a bit like Helghast soldiers, I know them to be Tekken Force due to the emblems on their uniforms.

When we do drive through, I see a room that looks distinctive, I'm unsure but it do recognise the appearance to be of the various portrayals of the Mishima Estate, the room is big, I guess this is their own version of a car park. I see Heihachi standing there in his attire he wore at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, his diaper and I found it very hard to keep back my laughter, so did Noire.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Meeting Heihachi

Note: Readers please start listening to WWE Yokozuna Theme while reading this bit.

We are now in a room, no idea what room it is but I'm guessing it's the dining room, as there is a low table and lots of low chairs. Heihachi, me and Noire are sitting at the table along with a few guards, we are all talking, having dinner together, it's nice as I've had sushi, rice and other foods that I'm not really familiar with.

"I'll happily dispatch some of my best engineers to begin work on constructing SAM sites, as well as a new gate along with Prism Towers at PS3 City, They are the best I have, they should be done in a couple of days." Heihachi said with a chuckle.

I remember the Prism Towers from Red Alert, as well as how powerful they were, I'm guessing they'll be able to take out enemy vehicles with one shot like they did in the game.

"…Not only do we have some troops ready to arrive at PS3 City tomorrow, but we have also made some new weapons, if you are interested in having a look." Heihachi continued.

"Sure where are they?" Noire asked.

"My guards are bringing them to you now." Heihachi said.

I hear footsteps approach and I eventually see some guards enter the room carrying weapons. I see what looks like a Tekken Force soldier bringing in an XM25, as well as other soldiers each carrying a weapon which consisted of: A Javelin (The launcher), a heavily customised F2000, a heavily customised P90, a double mini gun with an attached shield, a Recon drone and I notice a person who becomes visible due to him wearing an optical camouflage suit. I'm impressed with the weapons.

"I must say the weapons do look impressive." Noire said with a look to match.

"The XM25 is simply a grenade launcher but it's capable of holding 30 grenades in one clip." Heihachi explains to us.

I notice the clip doesn't look as though it could hold 30 rounds.

"How do you manage to get the clip to hold 30 rounds?" I ask Heihachi.

"Simple we have found a way of making smaller bullets and smaller rounds but they can still cause the same damage as its regular size, with this technology we can make weapons with extended magazines, without increasing the dimensions of the clip, only the capacity of ammo. We're able to use it for all the weapons we have." He explains.

"Thing is these weapons will be specifically for you two because these bullets are expensive, we are trying to make them cheaper though. For the rest of the troops we have made bullets that are slightly smaller than the original, but are nowhere near as small as the bullets for you." He explains further.

"Interesting." Noire said.

"Yeah, how does the optical camo suit work?" I ask him.

"Nano bots, the suit is covered with nano bots, they have special properties which can film what's behind you and then play what's behind you, it happens all over your body and it works no matter what position you're in or even if you're running, however I have yet to make it bullet proof or stain proof, but it will repair itself over time." Heihachi explains to us.

"I've got more to show you." Heihachi said.

"Follow me; I will take you to them." He ushers us.

We all leave the dining room and follow him; he leads us to a corridor. I see ornaments, paintings and furniture in which I have seen the like before but I wouldn't know where from.

Eventually we head to a lift in a small room, it looks out of place as the room keeps up with the theme of this estate. Heihachi presses the basement button.

The lift is very quick and we get out soon enough, I notice we're in some futuristic lab. There are a few fancy vehicles there including a robot. I remember seeing it in Krazy Ivan, it's the Steel Cossack Power Suit, and it's very big. Just as well the lab is very big as well.

I also see a large black tank with twin turrets, as well as a couple of mounted mini guns and two SAM Launchers as well.

Another thing I see is a large black stealth bomber, I'm sure it's very impressive, the thing is I only see the bomber itself as well as its wheels sticking out as it's parked on the ground.

Heihachi then explains about the robot.

"This robot called the Black Heart Robot is the best one we've ever produced, there is enough room to fit a person inside, the robot can go 40mph and is very tough against shells and missiles, I believe it can even protect the person inside from deadly radiation, the weapons include: 2 30mm cannons, 2 50mm cannons as well as 2 laser cannons, there's also plenty of homing missiles capable of taking out enemy hostile targets be it air or ground. We just need to give it the green light and then you'll have it really soon." He explained.

"Wonderful." Noire says with a smile on her face, I can tell she's excited to get her hands on more advanced weapons, I am too.

We then head towards the tank.

"This tank called the Black Beast is built specifically for you, Uni and Black. It's possible to live in the tank as it contains a few small beds, an atom manipulator, as well as the means to clean yourself and its own toilet.

It has the ability of fooling magnetic vision by looking like a car under that vision. The tank is capable of going 80mph, and it's very, very tough, like the robot it can survive missiles, shells, bombs and I believe you can survive in the tank even if the tank is surrounded by deadly radiation. Like the robot we will be able to send the tank to you soon." He explained.

"Excellent, OK what is special about this bird over here?" Noire says, still smiling.

"This Black 2 Bomber is a stealth bomber but it's not just any stealth bomber. Its top speed is Mach 10, maximum altitude is 8000 metres and this thing can fly a week before it needs refuelling.

It has all the facilities that you need to be able to live in the plane like a home, it's invisible to radar and can even become invisible to the naked eye as well.

Not only that but it's able to film from 8000 metres up and has the means to record all the way down there, and you are also able to see and hear everything down there, thanks to the powerful computers on board, plus which there are plenty of missiles and bombs as well as miniguns and cannons.

The plane is capable of holding paratroopers as well should you decide to drop paratroopers down, it can also hold supplies and even vehicles. I mean this plane does everything involving planes: fighter, recon, bombing, Para trooping, It can even hover like a helicopter." Heihachi explains with pride in his voice.

"I'm very impressed with your machines Heihachi." Noire said.

"I definitely look forward to acquiring them." She says further.

"There is one more piece of technology we're working on." He said. "It's teleportation, we have managed to teleport a person but the thing is, the person needs to be surrounded by non-living material, in which case it would be ideal if the person was in a vehicle, the good news is you don't need to be in a particular spot, and you are able to be teleported anywhere. The device is called the Chronosphere." He said, I remember this from Red Alert.

"However we need to be sure it's OK before giving it the green light but it should be ready in a couple of days." Heihachi said.

"One more thing that is in development is a gun that can heal people as opposed to kill people, though it's still in development. It's not even close to being finished." He finishes off.

"Yeah like with everything it all looks good, but I will need to examine each of the stuff personally once more before it gets the green light." Noire said.

It's quite late now as I'm now in what I'm guessing is my temporary bedroom along with Noire, I'm sitting on a low double bed with Noire, and we are talking right now reflecting on what has happened today.

"….knowing Vert while I agree we should at least try and talk to her, I'm unsure if she'll agree to fight though because even though we have won that battle, we are close to defeat, so she reckons she can just beat Lasation with ease." Noire said to me.

"I see your point, maybe if we're to stand our ground, take out their bases, maybe it could work then, or what if we could kidnap her with the chromosphere, then make her submit that way." I suggest.

"She'll want a fight though, my beef is not with the Leanbox soldiers but it's perhaps with Vert, meaning I want to avoid destruction of Leanbox if possible. I'd like to know why Vert is doing this. Noire said.

"Thing is she never explained why she declared war in the 6th generation, in fact she never spoke to me that much, so if we're to talk to her we will have to capture her for sure. Of course we have to wait a few days before we can even locate her." Noire explained.

"Agreed, I just hope we can hold out until then." I said.

"I mean who is to say they won't attack tonight with full force, do you think we can hold them off?" I ask with concern.

"I'm unsure, there's no telling what they'll do, I mean the way they did that attack has surprised me, especially with just using loads of infantry, hopefully we'll have at least some more troops defending PS3 City tomorrow. If they attack tonight, we'll do our best. Hopefully the Egrets can hold them off while we bring our reinforcements there." Noire said.

"Anyway goodnight Black." She stands up with a smile on her face, blowing a kiss to me as she leaves the room, almost flirting again.

"Goodnight Noire." I call back to her before she leaves the room.

What a day today huh? I wake up in a gaming world, I become friends with Noire and some of my favourite game characters, and yet I have to do my best to defend this nation from Leanbox, I wonder what I'll be dreaming tonight, that is assuming of course I'll get to sleep, which… I'm unsure because of all the events that happened that day, I have a lot on my mind to take in, as I shut my eyes and attempt to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Is it a dream or is it real?

Now I'm in a room that looks familiar, I remember being in this room before "arriving" in Lastation, the room is quite small, it's a living room and it is a basic room.

I'm sitting on a couch with a chair next to both sides of the couch. I look around, there's a TV with a PS3, a table and a cabinet with a mirror on the wall above the cabinet.

What am I doing here? Why do I remember this place? I go to the mirror because I want to know what my face looks like.

I look at the mirror, I take off my hood and my sunglasses.

I now realise my hair is black and it is very long tied back in a pony tail, as for my eyes, my irises are red. To me this suggests I am related to Noire as Noire's human form has red eyes, as do Uni's human form.

Suddenly my skin becomes very pale, almost grey, I even have veins that are highly visible around my neck, as for my clothes they become ripped and appear unwashed, my hygiene has also dropped as well. I am familiar with the symptoms, I have reason to believe that according to the video game inFamous I have achieved the rank of infamous.

How though? How come I've become evil all of a sudden? What have I done wrong, thing is I have amnesia, oh great, could it be that I have done something bad in the past? I'm not sure.

I decide to put my sunglasses and hood back on. I then look down and there are a couple of photos.

I look at one of them, it's a picture of a few young children, one of them is a baby with a bit of black hair, another is a female toddler with short black pigtails and there is a male toddler with a short black ponytail. They look familiar but why don't I recognise them? I guess it could be me, Noire and Uni yet for some reason I don't feel sure.

I have a flashback now, a memory being replayed.

"Good news Black we have adopted two girls from…" A gentle voice said.

It was a male, could it be my dad though? I have no memory of him at all. After he said from I heard a beep the same beep when you censor stuff.

"Although one of them was born in…." Another gentle voice said.

I guess it's my mum, same story with that. I vaguely remember this, but it was when I was a toddler, I don't know why the places are censored, probably due to my amnesia.

"Wot is their name?" I asked, my parents.

"The toddler is Noire and the baby is Uni." Mum said? I'm guessing it's mum here.

I see the toddler with a smile on her face and I see her red eyes looking at me.

The flashback is now over, that's weird, me meeting the Lastation CPUs in their human forms as babies? This is odd, so basically I knew them from an early age, could explain why they are very friendly towards me, Noire did think that I could be her brother, maybe I am but where were we when we met? I dunno, the place got censored out.

I see another photograph this time, I'm in it but I also see Noire and Uni in their human forms this time in their teenage years, the same appearance as in the first 2 games, we're standing by a bus.

I have another flash back, this time I'm on a bus with about a dozen people, they look familiar but I don't know from where, it must be my amnesia. I'm sitting on a seat behind the driver, I notice the driver is a male who is dressed in a purple tracksuit and has short purple hair.

I look out of the window, we must be on a very tall bridge as all I can see are mountains, rocky mountains, lots of dirt, we must be over a gorge or something.

I can hear who I believe to be Uni yelling.

"Uni….." She says something that is censored.

"Noire…." Noire said something censored again.

I don't think they swore, I think they said a location that for some reason I'm not allowed to hear. As if on automatic I say.

"I am Black and I'm from…"

The driver then gets out of the seat and points a hand gun at all of us. I remember this happening to me, I feel very nervous now.

"So sorry I have to do this, have a nice ride, bye." The driver spoke, after which he jumps off the bus.

For reasons I'm unsure off I get out of my seat and manage to grab his legs as he jumps out. I'm on automatic again.

"Why do you want us dead tell me!" I yell.

"I'm sorry I was under orders." The driver yelled back in fear.

Due to the strong wind and the weight of the driver, I end up losing my grip and he falls and he screams, as it turns out he was wearing a parachute but it doesn't work, meaning he'll fall to his death.

A muscular teenager with mid length blonde hair and beard had rushed to the driver seat attempting to stop the bus…..

The flash back is now over. Could I be dead and I'm in a different world? Or is there more to this. OK, I've encountered Noire and Uni before me being in Lastation this confirms it, but where was I during those 2 flash backs, I don't know.

Suddenly I hear a loud knock on the door, after which a few riot police storm in with their guns pointed at me.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND ON YOUR KNEES DO IT NOW!" One of the cops yell at me.

I obey immediately, strange as I remember this happening to me before, this concerns me deeply, I don't like the idea that I could have been a very bad person before my amnesia.

One of the cops holster their weapon and put some handcuffs on my hands, they feel quite cold and uncomfortable. He then pulls me up and drags me along, the cop sounds like the interrogator from Black Ops.

"Black I'm arresting you for stealing PS3s and distributing fakes, along with selling pirated games and countless illegal downloads. You have the right to remain silent but anything you do say may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence. OK take him to the police station where he'll be taken to court and face a free trial not that you deserve one." The cop said with no remorse.

I remember the cop saying this to me but I don't remember doing the crimes I have been accused of. The problem is I have amnesia, I could have done anything, I hope I have not been evil.

I am now dragged into a van outside as I'm thrown inside the back.

I wake up now, sweating and panting frantically, I feel safe now knowing I'm in my temporary bed and Noire is a few rooms away. It was a bad dream Black, it was a bad dream Black. Or was it though as I said I remember some of it from before, I don't believe I did any bad things in the past but what doesn't help is that the dream makes out that I have been bad. Do you see me as a villain or a hero? Maybe I should talk to Noire in the morning, it's fine. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation behind all this. I shut my eyes and attempt to go to sleep again.

Note: Readers please listen to Call of Duty Finest Hour The Sewers while reading this bit.

OK I'm in the dark now but for some reason I can't see anywhere, my special visions don't work here. I feel the cold slimy water on my feet.

The place lights up and I'm in some sewers, although where exactly I don't know, I see two girls standing side by side, I know who they are, they are Neptune and Nepgear, they're in their human form.

Best play neutral here, I don't know their intentions, neither do I nor Noire knew their whereabouts, when the 5th console war was won by Lastation and Lowee.

My gut was saying to me they're both bad news, I remember how much I despised them both, I thought they were a disgrace doing nothing for their landmass and yet they have everything go their way, I found them both to be annoying.

"Oooh, hello there stranger, I am Neptune, this is my baby sis Nepgear, what is your name, where are you from and what is your favourite cake?" Neptune said,

She was trying to be friendly although already I found her to be a complete moron.

Interesting she spoke exactly like I remember her, even saying her words like I remember her.

Thing is though I only know my name, though I don't feel like telling her anything.

"I don't know, I don't even know where I am." I said.

I don't feel comfortable here at all, my confidence has gone, I'm unarmed meaning I have no means of defending myself, my gut is telling me and telling me not to trust them. Despite their friendliness, I just know they're bad news.

"It's OK I do, your name is Black and you're from Lastation." Neptune spoke casually. "Have you ever encountered Lady Black Heart?"

Well if she knew that then maybe just talk but not really say anything, I apologise if it makes no sense guys.

"Yeah she's a very nice person, I think she does an amazing job." I reply.

I thought it best to act neutral, every part of me is wanting to beat the crap out of those two, because of how much they've angered me, how much they've offended me and how they tried to spread lies about Lastation, not to mention not watching their landmass, along with hearing various people come to Lastation to inform about the horrors that go on in Neutralland, but I restrain myself.

Nepgear then speaks.

"I have to warn you Black, Lady Black Heart is not as she seems." Nepgear says with concern.

"What exactly do you mean not as she seems?" I said.

I think I know where this maybe going.

"Have you ever been baffled why Noire is so nice and friendly, or even why Lastation looks so wonderful, or why it is so flawless?" Nepgear asks.

I'll admit it, I do wonder about Lastation and Noire being so idealistic and seeming to be my own perfect image, but how the hell can they know about me? I thought a goddess can only know everything in their own landmass, I don't think Nepgear and Neptune ever visited Lastation, maybe I was from Neutralland, or at least I visited there before I arrived in Lastation, I dunno.

"You know why? I'll tell you why, it's because she's putting up a front just for you." She explains.

I refuse to believe this, even if it is true why would she go out of her way just for me, she would have to put in so much effort, a lot of people have said positive things about her, it makes no sense.

"I'm not sure I can believe that to be honest I mean why would she do this?" I ask.

"Because of the way you are, you only see things how you want to see them." She says. "She's actually evil and corrupt, she intends to destroy Lastation just so she can kick our buts." She says with concern.

I may do see things how I want to see them but I refuse to believe that Noire is evil, my gut doesn't think that Lastation is evil or Noire for that matter. Funnily enough what she said in her last sentence sounded familiar.

"Can you prove this?" I ask.

"I'll happily show you, no need to cry blubber but, you'll soon know that Noirey is eviley." Neptune said.

She takes me to a place where I can view what has happened, it shows me how when she came to Lastation there was a company named Avenir that caused Lastation's economy to fall, how they seemed to be really evil, as they are causing grief for smaller companies by putting them out of business. Due to the fact that Avenir doesn't use humans at all they caused mass unemployment. Worse Noire apparently turned a blind eye on all their doing, in fact she was supposedly responsible for doing this, as it turned out it was to oppose Neptune. Neptune says some more stuff.

"It's a good thing I managed to stop that evil goddess she wanted me taken down." She says with pride.

She shows more footage but this time she showed me the times where they encountered and they fought, there was 4 battles and Neptune won every time.

I found the footage painful to watch because I do remember seeing this from before and I remember this actually happening. I want to believe Noire is good, unfortunately I'm unsure, I'm very confused about all this.

I feel as though my greatest fear, my worst nightmare has been realised to experience a nation that I would be proud of and fight for, to turn out to be pure evil and to be beaten by Neptune not once, not twice, not even thrice but four times.

Neptune then takes me back, I feel very demoralised and stressed, I am close to tears, but I don't cry, Neptune notices this as well as Nepgear.

"Don't feel upset Black, you can save Lastation, all you have to do is to get rid of Lady Black Heart before she does more damage to her nation. Better still fight the corruption and join us, we know of your abilities." Nepgear says with some pride in her voice.

Despite the fact I have seen Lastation and Noire to be wonderful and I believe it to be genuine, what they have shown me I believe happened as well, unfortunately what they say makes sense, I get more and more upset almost breaking down.

"Can you please explain?" I ask, sounding depressed.

"Only when we're sure you will get rid of her." Nepgear said.

They both then chant numbers which reminds me of the numbers from Black Ops.

"12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100"

They repeat this chant over and over.

"12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100

12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100

12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100"

I'm back in my temporary bed now, I drooled all over the pillows, must have been from that nightmare, I woke up with a shock, sweat all over my face.

I decide to go the bathroom, picking up my G Con 45 and holstering it.

"12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100" Neptune and Nepgear chant in my head, goddess I can't get these numbers out of my head, not to mention the images of Noire that they have showed me, being played in my head.

I reach the bathroom and I see Noire standing inside as she turns to face me. In my vision I can see a lot of single digit numbers in purple all over the place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Who is the enemy?

Note: Just to let you readers know I've included a small sex scene in this; I've indicated where it starts and ends with:

…

This is in case you're not into that sort of thing.

I notice Noire just standing there looking neutral, I am hearing quotes said from the footage as well as seeing flashes of the footage shown, ohhhhhhh no! My head, goddess it hurts, I feel as if I've gone insane, what's next Reznov is gonna be in my head?

"11,9,12,12,0,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100"

I hear the chant that Neptune did in my head again. I see Noire's name change colour constantly between red and green as my hand is slowly almost jerky motion reaching for my gun. I see in my HUD press square repeatedly to resist. I resist with all my might and…., phew my hand stops trying to reach for my gun, but I think it will try again.

I notice Noire also trying to resist her hand from reaching her own gun that's holstered.

"What's the matter Black can't sleep? Not that I care!" Noire said, this time she spoke like a tsundere, a bit cocky and arrogant.

Dammit what's going on? Why is she speaking like this? My head aches even further.

"Had a bad dream not that I'm bothered." I speak in exactly the same tone as her.

"What…..did you dream about Black, are you ok?" She spoke more politely this time.

"I….Ahhhh." I try to speak

Now my hand is wanting to reach the gun again and I try to resist by pure will power as does Noire.

"11,9,12,12,0,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100." That chant is louder.

My gut is telling me to fight this, even if Noire does act like a tsundere, she is my goddess, I must protect her, everyone is innocent until proven guilty. I must see the true Noire for myself.

"I dreamt I was arrested in a house, then I…ah….. then I dreamt I was with Neptune and Nepgear." I try to speak despite my pain.

I feel a lot of pain in my head; it's probably due to my mind being messed up, with the numbers and what Neptune and Nepgear said. My body and my mind must be trying to work this all out.

"Neptune and Nepgear…what did they say?" Noire sai… I'm unsure I think Noire is trying to be nice but some of it sounded like she's the tsundere, if that makes any sense.

"They said to me….." I say with no comfort, I'm afraid right now, very afraid.

"….that you're evil, worse they showed…." I pause.

I don't feel comfortable saying this at all, I feel worse and worse; I fear that due to what's happening to Noire we'll end up fighting each other.

"Proof, I don't know, I'm confused, I want to believe you're innocent, I am so sorry Noire but are you able to tell me and prove to me you're the good goddess, not the evil one?" I say to her.

I expected Noire to understandably lash out but she doesn't.

"If it's any comfort my dreams must be similar to you." Noire is trying very hard to fight her demons, as again her tone is constantly changing in her speech.

Because of the fact we both had similar dreams and told each other this I feel the demons are going a bit. The fact that we are telling each other what happened as opposed to letting our demons take control, suggests that we still have faith in each other.

Now my head ache appears to have gone, the numbers can no longer be heard or seen.

"I dreamt I got arrested, and then I dreamt that I saw Neptune and Nepgear and they told me how evil you were, how you were responsible for kidnapping them and taking them to an unknown location." Noire said with much sorrow, I guess she's very upset.

"You want to believe I'm good don't you?" I said to her, she nodded, she doesn't cry but I can tell she's close to it.

"I believe you to be good Black but what they said made sense." Noire replied.

"Did they show any proof?" I ask her.

"No they didn't but they said you kidnapped them, that is why they weren't there, they said you forced them to become evil, yet when I remember seeing you when I was a toddler, it reinforced my belief that you had nothing to do with Neptune and Nepgear not showing up." She explains.

"Thing is I have no memory of this, although it could of happened, I mean Neptune and Nepgear weren't there when you wanted to confront them. I could have been anywhere before today, I mean I just appeared near PS3 City." I said she nodded after I spoke.

"Yet despite what our demons are trying to tell us to do, despite what Neptune and Nepgear have told us, our guts say that we are innocent." I said.

Noire is now smiling at me.

"Yeah we should go with our gut instincts, I have reason to believe we have been brainwashed, the thing is I believe in order for the brain washing to stop, we have to prove that we're innocent, and have not done the very evil things we are accused of. I believe that there are 2 reasons why we're not at each other's throats right now and that is:

1. Despite what they said we need to confirm that what they said is true, try to review the evidence. 2. We have such a strong bond that I believe cannot be broken, our guts are telling us that we're innocent." I said.

I finish off with my speech, I think Noire is back to her usual self now, which is the friendly idealistic goddess who appears to be moulded in my image, it's probably due to successfully holding back the brain washing.

"I agree, I can tell you right now I haven't done anything to harm Lastation or its people but as you said you need proof and not just take my word. It's OK I understand." Noire approaches me after she finishes talking, she moves slowly with open arms.

I'm relieved, I expected to have to fight Noire due to the brainwashing, but due to our powerful bond between us we don't.

"I think this must have been from Vert's attempt to brainwash us from earlier today, this must be a special kind, the slow type that occurs when you're asleep." I wonder.

"Yeah, the thing is I think we're OK for now but I'm concerned this could happen again." Noire says.

She gives me a hug and I hug her back, I thought she would feel cold due to the brainwashing but she feels warm, and comfortable, her hair feeling very soft, like silk. In fact she looks the same as before.

"I'm so pleased we're not fighting." Noire said with a huge smile on her face.

"How long will this last though, we'll have to think this through in the morning." I proposed.

"Yeah, I reckon that seeing each other face to face in the bathroom helped us fight our demons. Why don't we sleep together in the same bed?" Noire proposed.

It's debatable whether I should, what if we kill each other in the night, then again it could happen whether we sleep together or not.

I agree with her though seeing each other face to face reminded us as well as our guts, that we are not the enemy of each other. Not to mention having the novelty of getting to sleep with Noire. Despite my brain washing and what I have seen I don't believe Noire to be corrupt, I have seen her for myself, I'll need to investigate this.

"Sure, I have got an idea though, why don't we sleep while linking arms. It's a long shot but maybe we'll get to be in the same dreams together, so we can both witness the dreams together, what do you say?" I propose.

"Sure I'd love to do that." Noire says still hugging after all this time. "I apologise for the tsundere act, I'm not a tsundere." Noire says this with sincerity.

"It's OK Noire." I respond to her.

I'm unsure why but she kisses me, then she rests her head on my shoulders before letting go as we head to her bedroom. I don't mind at all, though I know we love each other for many reasons.

The bedroom looks similar to mine. We both get in the bed and after which we link arms and legs, binding each other together.

"Are you comfortable Noire?" I ask her.

She nods as she rests her head on me.

…

She then has that warm smile on her face, as if she enjoys my company and wishes to give me more pleasure, she then starts hugging me for a long time, I return the favour and we are stroking each other, her long silver hair covering her back feeling silky and shines bright. I think she wants to make love with me, I don't blame her, to be honest I want to return the favour.

We both kiss each other with much pleasure for a long time.

Finally my man hood meets her womanhood, both of us wish for this to happen and we both enjoy it, as Noire moans and groans with pleasure along with me. As well as enjoying this I feel more powerful, I can feel the power between us both. What a novelty to have sex with my favourite goddess.

"I've done this a lot of times before for various Lastation males; it's due to me being an amazing leader and having flawless beauty. It's wonderful. I'm honoured that my people would love to spend time with me and Uni. I even had a session where me and Uni along with some famous females that various males admired as well as some males, all spent time together. Thing is while I'm doing this with you, I feel even more powerful than I did with anyone else, you are indeed special Black. While I love everyone and everything in Lastation, I love you the most." Noire says to me with a huge smile on her face.

"So do I, you're very attractive Noire, I can't think of anyone else I'd do this with but you, you're very smart, kind, caring and a wonderful leader." I say back.

Noire smiles at my compliment.

We continue with this pleasure for a while but eventually we both fall asleep.

…

Note: Readers please listen to Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Intro while reading this bit

I am pulled along while my legs being dragged on the floor to a car that is opened, my legs aching as well as my arms.

Meanwhile there is someone I don't recognise talking in a foreign language but the subtitles appear in my HUD. They sound like it's from a mega phone.

"Today is the day where we finally witness the fall of Lastation! Along with the fall of their pathetic CPU!" The voice chanted.

What concerns me is the person said that comment but what concerns me even more is the fact that a lot of people cheered. Then again I'm patriotic.

Eventually I get thrown into that car, It hurts a bit but I'm fine, I look up to see Noire still in her HDD form to get thrown in with me, she then gets clubbed in the ribs by a stick only for them to slam the door and tap the car as if to tell it to go, Noire clutches her stomach in pain.

I don't recognise any of the other people because they're dressed in suits. I wanted to speak to Noire but my mouth was taped, I wanted to remove it but the person riding shotgun had their Uzi pointed at us. Neither of us are armed and we don't recognise this place at all, not to mention we felt pain, not a good sign. The commentator talked to us again.

"We thought that Lastation would do everything, all it did was corrupt us all." He spoke again.

More cheering. We look outside and just see ourselves in a city that none of us recognise, it looks distinctive but I couldn't tell you what it looks like, we see more of these people armed with weapons cheering… at our downfall.

After a bit more driving we turn left and the person riding shotgun took a phone call I've no idea what that person is saying, I don't even recognise the language. More from the commentator.

"They plagued people's minds with their games, not least they stood in our way, only interested in themselves. Noire being the worst of them all." He just talks, I find him a bit dull but the people sadly like it.

I felt like booing to this rubbish, I feel powerless at least it's a dream, it has to be I don't remember this happening or maybe it did I dunno, but is it something that may happen in the future? I then see some of those soldiers killing random innocent people the innocent people must be gamers.

I turn to Noire as she feels helpless, still clutching at her ribs.

"They cause harm to us mentally. And we shall not be harmed mentally!" He starts yelling now.

I strongly disagree but sadly everyone is still cheering.

After more driving and turning, not to mention seeing soldiers executing innocents left, right and centre. Noire looks even more horrified and helpless.

"The time has come for us to celebrate as we have owned Lastation once and for ALL! Noire will always be dumb, she will always fall flat on her face, she will always be humiliated, and she will always be OWNED!" He is louder than before now.

I can't take any more of this even a dog is chasing a person who fortunately managed to get away by climbing over a fence.

"Our world has been liberated from Lastation especially Noire and now we are closer to our goal." He quietens down a bit.

Despite all this driving and constant hearing of these stupid comments and cheering I still don't know where we are, we're probably not meant to know.

"Our armies are ready and right now they are restoring our planet back to its former glory." He said.

Former glory? Well, being as Lastation is quite old compared to the other lands it must mean that these people are what I call anti gamers. The car has stopped, Noire and then me get pulled out of the car only to be stomped in our heads knocking us both out.

Now we've regained consciousness we are dragged along to what looks like a courtyard.

"Just as Lastation got us we got Lastation." He said.

They all cheer.

"Noire will never be a good CPU let alone be the main character, she will always be our PET!"

We then get tied up to a post as we see a person who's going to execute us apparently, it's a guy in a suit, so there are no distinctive features. That person with a Desert Eagle then walks slowly to us until at point blank range the person cocks their gun…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Karma

Me and Noire wake up at the same time, we're still in the same position as before, initially we were scared, frightened, sweating but now we're more relaxed as we see each other, Noire has her playful smile back again, as if she wants to hug and kiss me, maybe make love with me. I'm relieved to know I have no demons telling me to kill Noire, there are no numbers, no flash backs of the so called "evidence" to suggest that Noire is evil.

"I'm real pleased this has worked, too bad the dream was so horrible, I mean why do some people think I'm so bad? But we were together that's the main thing, thing is, was the last dream supposed to be in Lastation?" Noire asked flirting with me.

I'm unsure but could this mean the brain washing has gone….

Uh oh, I can now see my HUD telling me a message.

"You have been brain washed, you need to prove that Noire is innocent or you will be forced to kill her against your will, you have 3 days to prove Noire is innocent but as each day passes the symptoms will get worse and worse. Be advised your Karma Rank is now infamous." I read the message.

3 days that time length sounds familiar.

"Oh my goddess, I have to prove you're innocent in 3 days otherwise I will be…. Forced to kill you…." She says to me panicking.

She now looks so glum and she sighs, she must have the same thing I have.

"I don't get why 1. I have a karma and 2. Why is it infamous, what have I done that was evil? What evil deeds have you done?" I reply to her, asking her a question of my own.

Not to mention we don't look and feel any different.

I don't get it.

"I know someone who may be able to help." Noire says as she gets her phone out, she presses a few buttons."

A man enters the room, I recognise him he's Cole McGrath from infamous. He is in his infamous 2 Hero attire.

"Hi Cole thanks for coming, this is Black, I'm unsure of his origin but I know he can be trusted and I believe he could be my brother, so do you have any idea how to get our karma rank back to hero, because I'm not evil at all, I mean no one in Lastation thinks I'm evil." Noire asks.

"Pleased to meet you Black well the thing is my karma rank is hero, as I have used my powers to help the people of Lastation and saved lives, but for some reason my powers were not enough to beat back Leanbox." Cole explains.

That's odd, I thought Cole was powerful, how come not even him managed to keep Leanbox at bay?

"But I've helped out a lot of people in Lastation they all look up to me." Noire said.

"Both of you look clean and I sense an aura that you both are good not evil, I don't think your people will hate you Lady Black Heart." He replied.

"Do you believe that this so called infamous rank that we have obtained is just cosmetic?" I ask Cole.

"I think so, when did you get this?" Cole asks me.

"While we were sleeping last night, the thing is we have reason to believe that we must prove we're both innocent in 3 days or we'll be forced to kill each other. We have reason to believe we've been brain washed." Noire explained.

"Last night I dreamt I was arrested by some unknown police force, due to stealing PS3s and distributing fakes along with selling pirated games and countless illegal downloads." I said Noire nodded as well.

"Then I dreamt that Neptune and Nepgear informed me how evil Noire is, that was when the brainwashing as I knew it started, I was shown footage of Noire's so called evil deeds, what concerns me is that I remember them happening and yet my gut says Noire is actually innocent. I'm confused." I explained to him.

"Finally we both dreamt that we were taken into a car and driven round to a certain area where we were to be executed." I finished.

He nodded, digesting what I said to him. He then replies to me.

"I believe the dreams are trying to tell you both that you're evil and must be and will be defeated, but I believe the evil is all in your head, however unless you two can cure it, it will take over your mind and you will end up killing each other." Cole explains with concern.

How does he know all this?

"Do you have any advice that can help us?" Noire asks with a lack of morale in her voice.

"Doing good things won't work because my gut believes you two do good things all the time, you're benevolent, selfless, kind and fair, in short you're the ideal people to lead this nation. Lastation won't turn against you, they won't see you two become evil.

All you can do is prove to your demons, convince them that neither of you are evil, I'll admit it's easier said than done, but that's all I can say to you. Good luck I have faith you can succeed." Cole said.

"Thanks, for the help." Me and Noire said.

I knew Cole got his powers due to a bomb but I wonder how he got them this time.

"Would you mind explaining to me how you got your powers along with how you became an expert in karma?" I asked.

"Sure. I was born in Planeptune, I was kidnapped as a child and forced to work as slave labour, I among a few others attempted to escape to Lastation. While we ran away I got struck by lightning, for some strange reason I gained super powers. I got confronted by some of the criminals from Planeptune, I was the only survivor of that confrontation, I then moved to Lastation.

I then realised for some reason that my karma was very evil, my clothes were ripped, my skin was very pale but I learned I needed to do good things to get rid of the evil karma, that's what I did. Sometime along the way Lady Black Heart took me under her wing and I used my powers to help Lastation in any way I could, which included healing the injured and help taking out enemy troops." Cole explained to me.

"I'll see you two later." Cole exits the room.

"Thanks for the help Cole." Noire said.

We then turn to face each other.

"I think if we are to analyse the evidence we can see if we can explain the claims made by Neptune and Nepgear, do you have the means of observing someone else's dreams?" I ask Noire.

"Coco would be able to do it but she's still in hospital right now, of course that explains the surprise attack, they wanted Coco out of the picture so then it would be more effective for them to brainwash us." She answers, she gets out her phone again.

"Hello Uni, I take it there has been no attack at all last night….. Nope? Just as I thought, listen have you had a nightmare or something?…OK have you encountered Neptune and Nepgear?...OK, you have, did they tell you about how evil Black was?...OK, Do you think you're brainwashed?...Yep, OK, we'll head back and meet you back in PS3 City…..OK Bye." Noire hangs up and talks to me some more.

"Yeah this was definitely from earlier, they must have only wanted us to be brainwashed and have us both kill each other, the thing is this was not the first time, they tried to turn me and Uni against each other, as well as Lastation numerous times, they tried to plant evidence, broadcast speeches, basically any dirty tactic to try to make out that we were evil.

But it didn't work because me and Uni are squeaky clean and Lastation knows it, everything we have done was for them, we also have managed to find those responsible, those in Lastation we captured but they committed suicide, those that broadcasted, we managed to stop their transmissions, all of this was before we fought Planeptune.

The irony is, some of the Planeptune civilians fled to Lastation and told stories about how Compa used her so called medical expertise to perform deadly experiments on the civilians in an attempt to make them more efficient, but she also killed quite a lot via lethal injection.

Other people said that IF tried to send out spies from Planeptune to Lastation in an attempt to steal our technology, she's behind all the propaganda attacks. Fortunately IF's plans have failed.

I have no idea of Compa and IF's whereabouts right now, I reckon they must be responsible for so much horrible stuff in Planeptune." Noire explains to me.

I never liked Compa or IF but it is interesting to find that apparently they have been evil. Why is this though?

"Purple Heart, Compa Heart, IF, these girls must die." Noire said this with emotion in her voice as if she means this, after hearing what the 3 of them have done, I understand why she said that although I reckon Noire will be merciful.

Her phrase does remind me of something oddly enough.

It's interesting that she does say this, is she familiar with the video I watched? I mean I have told her the video but did she see it for herself? I say this as Neptune, Compa and IF were the main people in the video who fought and defeated Noire, maybe it could be that Noire knows what Compa and IF have done, it's ironic as Noire said that they try to make out we're evil when it's them that is really evil.

Why are they doing this though? I never remember them like this, but then again I never liked them. What if this world has it so that the characters I like are good and the ones I don't are evil.

"That gives me an idea, what if we could reprogram our brainwashing so that instead of us killing each other, we kill Neptune and Nepgear." I suggest.

May sound drastic but they want us dead so…..

"It's worth a try, though I'm unsure if it will work because for one thing can it be done? Also when the brain washing had its effect on us it altered our personality, my concern is we won't care so much about Lastation and we may end up becoming the very people we wish to take down, I'd prefer to break the brain washing because as soon as this war with Leanbox and Lowee is over…." Noire says.

For some reason we haven't really encountered Lowee.

"…..I intend to find Neptune and her goons and teach her discipline Lastation style, that being said if we can't break the brain washing, then we could try reprogramming it or we could fake our deaths, though that could be very demoralising for our people, unless we have some way of knowing we're not dead but the demons don't know any better." Noire said.

"I agree with what you say." I said.

"Great minds think alike." Noire smiles at me again.

"But proving your innocence, that will be easier said than done, despite the fact that I believe you to be innocent as well as seeing all the evidence myself, the demons don't buy it…." I sigh.

"I'll do my best though but I'm unsure what I can do." I continue.

"We'll think of something, after all we're the smartest." She grins.

We uncoil each other and get some breakfast, after which we'll drive back to PS3 City, I hope we can fight this brainwashing because it would be horrible to lose now especially how apparently I won the first battle in the 7th generation against Leanbox.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers, I was just wondering if any of you guys are enjoying my story or at least think it's OK. If you wish to suggest improvement that's OK as long as you be pleasant about it like xnobody13 and cltheo were with their reviews.

As you may know my fanfic is different in various ways and I wish to keep it that way. I really do hope that you are enjoying my fanfic. I appreciate the number of views, the fact that you do read my fanfic as well as the 3 people who like my fanfic as well so I'd like to thank you for that.

Chapter 15: My turn to drive again

Note: Readers please listen to Need For Speed Most Wanted The Prodigy You'll be Under my Wheels while reading this.

We've had breakfast, for me I had a fry up consisting of bacon, fried egg, sausages as well as fried potatoes along with baked beans and mushrooms.

Noire had circular bacon and pancakes with maple syrup and scrambled eggs.

The food was very nice although I do remember something distinctive about the food, I don't know.

Anyway we're back in our cars again, this time I'm in the driving seat, with Noire riding shotgun.

"Thanks for letting me drive this car; do you think I'll be OK?" I ask Noire.

"You'll be fine, you're as excellent as me, this car is the best car not only in Lastation but in all of Gameindustri as well." Noire says with a pride and a smile on her face.

We're with the racers who escorted us to the Mishima Estate. Again we're racing, revving our engines; I like the sound of the engines growling.

I'm very comfortable in the driving seat, in both senses of the word, it feels as if I'm in a gaming chair, I feel confident in my abilities, adding the fact I've got my ideal woman riding shotgun, I'm unsure if I can be in a better position than right now.

On the radio I can hear a song being played by the Prodigy called Under my Wheels.

In my HUD I see the nitrous bar again, this time I see a 3 at the centre which turns into a 2, which then turns into a 1 then it says GO! We drive off, performing a burnout as we accelerate away. The speed of the car increases dramatically, amazingly I can handle the car very well.

We drive back the way we came and we drift around the same corners, my HUD suggests I'm in a race and I'm in 1st place.

While I am enjoying the driving experience, there is something that concerns me.

"Be advised, we have had a 911 call about some street racers racing nearby, suspects are in black sports cars." The voice said which came from the radio. I'll call this the cop radio from this point and I believe the person to be the chief.

I do recognise the voice as I remember hearing it whilst evading the police in Need For Speed.

I find it odd that I'd be able to hear the cops on the radio but….

"That's odd, while we do have police they wouldn't want to bust us because we never crash and we never endanger civilians, they know what we do. In fact because there's no crime the police just train in case crime ever happens and they also help people out on the road." Noire gasps.

"There's never even been a 911 call." Noire said surprised.

"You think it could be fake police? Or an invasion?" I ask her.

"No one from Lastation would do this…." Noire then sees a few Leanbox sports cars with sirens on as do I.

Note: Readers please listen to Need For Speed 2005 Most Wanted Pursuit Soundtrack 4. (on YouTube)

"How the hell can they be here without me knowing, how can they be invisible to my radar?" Noire says in shock.

I remember how a goddess knows everything about their landmass, I guess it means they know where everyone is, yet for some reason they have slipped through Noire's radar….

"Attention all units, attention all units, we are now in pursuit of some street racers, suspects are driving Black Sports cars, be advised this is condition 3, repeat this is condition 3." The chief says on the cop radio.

"We can use the radio to help us, I bet they'll even let us know if and where their roadblocks and spike strips are." I suggested.

"Good idea, unfortunately there are no pursuit breakers near here but I believe you are able to use speed breakers." Noire said to me.

Pursuit breakers are where you drive through an object being supported on stilts, the point being when you drive through, the object falls landing on any pursuers.

Speed breakers are where you slow time down helping you to get around corners or avoiding incoming cops.

I notice my HUD now displays a bar with a fire symbol, with a number 3 by the side, the bar is increasing a bit.

I expected to be able to see another bar which said evade on one side and busted on another along with cop numbers, cops I hit and cops I took out, but I didn't get that for some reason.

She then gets on her radio.

"Be advised I want you to engage the enemy vehicles, but I want you to take out all of the enemy passengers, I have no means of detecting them, I cannot allow them to run amok in Lastation so take the crew out." She orders.

"Good idea, I was thinking of the same thing." I said to Noire.

Although that will mean I would only be using my G Con 45s, as the weapons in the car would damage their cars, not ideal if we're to kill all the crew members as well as finding potential information on the whereabouts of their base, assuming they have a base of course.

By now the numbers are pretty even and we have reached the Jungle area. We already have our G Con 45s drawn, we are attempting to shoot at the passengers but it's quite tricky as their cars are driving precariously all over the place.

"Uh, we gonna need more back up, these guys are causing us real problems. Yeah I think a road block will be the only way to stop these guys." One of the Leanbox troops say on the cop radio.

"Approved back up is on its way, attention all units, we have ascended to condition 4, that is condition 4. " The chief replied.

I notice the bar with the fire symbol has filled up, now it's empty and the number is now 4.

"I'm surprised they don't just bring in Sgt Cross and his Corvettes, I'm guessing they'll send in their SUVs, not to mention Spike Strips." I said.

Maybe they may bring in an X Box exclusive character into the fight as well.

"I wonder if Nisa is amongst them?" Noire wonders.

I remember Nisa, to be honest I found her to be very annoying, she was an over the top super heroine.

"So what do you know about her?" I ask Noire.

"She used to be in charge of the police force, she then decided to transfer to Neutralland to keep law and order there, apparently she became corrupt and instead helped out the criminals there, she has been known to arrest innocent people for crimes that are outright stupid. She's very un-PC. If she is here she has got a lot of nerve showing her face in Lastation." Noire said.

"I've got a list of Lastation's Most Wanted starting with Neptune, then Nepgear, then Plutia…." Noire continues.

Plutia is a character I remember from Neptunia V, useless and dumb like Neptune but she's got a sadistic streak to match, I found it disgusting that I don't remember any of them standing up to her. I also remember how ugly and what a whore she was.

"….then Nisa, then IF, then Compa and finally Gust, I'll go through it in more detail with you some time." Noire says.

Nothing new has happened, it's very chaotic as I'm having to deal with driving the car fast and steady, as well as dealing with what I think are Leanbox soldiers shooting at me. It's no good me and Noire aren't able to get a clear shot, we've only managed to shoot a couple, worse still more Leanbox sports cars have joined in the fight.

Noire gets on her phone.

"Uni we are ambushed and are in a chase with some Leanbox cars….I know…..can you come and provide sniper support for us?...And bring in Parasoul?...You will?….. OK…" Noire speaks on the radio.

She then talks to me.

"I think it's best to just send in Uni and Parasoul we'll manage, besides this could be a diversion best not send in everyone just yet." She explains.

"I agree to that Noire." I reply.

Suddenly we see a Leanbox soldier attempt to jump to our car we both shoot him while he's in mid-air. This gives me an idea.

"Noire do you know if any of us are able to jump from one car to another while both vehicles are moving?" I ask Noire.

I remember this from Pursuit Force.

"Only me and you can do it out of this lot, I'll let you do the jumping it'll mean we can then end this stalemate." Noire nods.

"OK take the wheel." I said.

I then get out of the car and jump to a Leanbox car successfully, I thought I'd be quite scared but I wasn't due to my gaming ability. I'm not worried about being shot as I know I have a lot of health.

I make sure I'm balancing on the boot of the car first, although it is quite tricky as the car is constantly swerving left and right, I had to use my arms to help me balance. I then see one of the passengers lean out of the car in an attempt to shoot me off, I quickly put a bullet in him.

Despite the car going fast, I manage to open the door, getting in I shoot all the passengers before they knew I was there.

As I get into the driving seat I notice the steering wheel to be an X Box controller, despite not being familiar with the controls I manage to drive the vehicle. I then hear the radio again.

"Uh, we are losing men in this fire fight, we can't hold out until you bring in backup and a roadblock." One of the people on the cop radio say.

"Roadblock is set up a couple of miles away, we've sent in a few Rhinos as well." The chief replied.

Rhinos eh? That will make it interesting, too bad my HUD doesn't say how many Leanbox cars there are out there. But I realise I can ask, being as I have the cop radio in the car.

"Uh these racers are giving me a lot of problems do you know how many we have in reserve? We're gonna need every available vehicle we can get." I ask as I attempt to sound like one of them.

"We have 16 Humvees, 8 are advancing towards your location as we speak." The chief replies.

I look around as I see another Leanbox car driving nearby. I swerve towards that car and do another jump. Like before I land without a botch, as I get into the car I notice just the driver alive, I shoot her once and then get into the driver's seat, kicking her dead body out of the car.

As I get in the driving seat, I notice a Leanbox car to my left and a Leanbox car to my right, all of the passengers lean out of their windows as they start shooting at my newly acquired car. They must have seen me jump from one car to another and want me taken out as soon as possible.

Being as I'm in this world I'm concerned that sooner or later the constant shooting of my car will cause it to blow. I want to shoot back at them but I only manage a couple of shots, as the problem is I am having to duck below the window due to the relentless shooting.

Out of the blue I manage to see Noire's car coming to the right of the Leanbox car that is on my right, she then manages to take out all of the passengers of the car.

With that I then sit up only to see a Leanbox car ram into mine. My car stops abruptly, I'm fine due to having lots of health, not to mention I was wearing a seatbelt and there was an airbag. I see the other cars race past ramming and shooting each other. The Leanbox car to my left tries to shoot at me along with the Leanbox car at the front

I end up ducking again due to the constant shooting, I try to return fire but I'm having to take cover due to the constant enemy fire.

After some time the shooting stops and all the other cars are some distance away from me by now. I believe Noire has successfully killed the others in those 2 cars, I'm correct.

I sit up seeing Noire standing like a model posing with her G Con 45 held in her right hand pointing it down, smiling.

"You OK Black?" She talks to me as if she fancies me, I know she does.

I get out of the car.

"I'm fine, thanks for the assist." I reply.

"Anytime, I know you'd help me anytime I'm in a jam." She says flirting.

I then see Noire's car parking really close in front and I rush there.

"We need to catch up to them, come on we'll take your car, I'm driving." I said.

"OK. We should be able to catch up they're only going around 150km/h." Noire says, she then runs with me.

We get back into Noire's car, I then speed of using the nitrous to help us catch up towards them.

As I speed along I see a couple of Leanbox cars stationery. I manage to see that all of the passengers in them are dead.

Soon I see more various cars moving around some are ours, others are theirs.

"I'm gonna attempt to board them, the Leanbox cars shouldn't be so strong now." Noire says.

"OK." I reply. I get on the radio.

"If any of you guys are in trouble let me know and I'll assist OK?" I say.

They all reply they're OK.

I was thinking about what Leanbox car to take out first, but then I see 3 Leanbox cars parked like patrol vehicles ready to pounce into the pursuit. I notice they're actually Chevrolet Corvettes and while they have Leanbox colours they say LCPD which stands for Leanbox County Police Department.

"I'm gonna board one of those 3 cars at the side of the road." Noire said pointing at them.

"OK I'll cover you." I said.

I decide to slow down a bit, I'm still behind the main party of cars, ambush the ambushers. Black.

As we thought the 3 Leanbox cars then put their sirens on and join in the chase.

"Be advised we have dispatched a few interceptors, they have joined the pursuit. We have elevated the chase to condition 5 that is condition 5." The chief said on the cop radio.

The bar now says 5. I decide to go for the one in the centre as they accelerate away, Noire then jumps out of her car and onto the boot of that very car. I then steer around so I am to the left of that car. I can see Noire trying to balance herself as I open the right hand window while the Leanbox car has their windows opened.

The Leanbox passengers poke their heads out only for them to be shot by me. Noire then manages to get in the driving seat of the car. She gives me an OK symbol and a smile with a lot of flirting as I close the windows by electronic means. The Leanbox car to my left then attempts to shoot me but I'm not worried because the glass is bullet proof, it doesn't even leave any scratches from the bullets.

"Let's take out the interceptor to the right!" I suggest to Noire, yelling above the noise.

"Good idea!" Noire replied, yelling as well.

Noire's newly acquired car is a bit behind but she manages to drive around so she's at the right of our target car.

We then align our cars with the target cars. The target car is constantly shooting at me and Noire.

Suddenly a couple of Leanbox troops have landed on top of my car, they came from the interceptor on my left. They attempt to shoot the glass so they can get in but it's no good because it's bullet proof.

Noire can shoot them off, I then open the right hand window killing the passengers at the back of the car, I see Noire has done the same.

Out of nowhere one of the Leanbox troops that boarded my car attempt to shoot me through the open window, but I manage to shoot him first his dead body then falls to the floor. The other one on board lies on the front of the car in an attempt to obscure my view, but it doesn't work very well. I drive a bit so that I am able to shoot the passengers in the front of our target car, within a few seconds they are dead.

The target car is no longer moving at all due to no one driving the vehicle. I see Noire driving again with her G Con 45 in her hand. I turn to see the Leanbox soldier stand up to shoot Noire but she gets shot in the stomach, the female soldier clutches her stomach as she falls backwards of Noire's Bugatti.

I close the windows again as I turn to the left: the final interceptor. I open the left window and shoot the windows of their interceptors but I stop immediately and close my window, this is due to the fact that their car is bullet proof like mine. Noire then drives close to her own car and jumps back to her own car again.

She balances herself carefully on top, the Leanbox interceptor then open its windows down as the passenger attempts to shoot Noire off her car but due to the fact that Noire is a goddess they don't succeed, instead Noire manages to shoot them all.

I open the right window for Noire to get in the car again, we smile at each other due to our success of working together.

"Those interceptors were no match for us, they're falling apart now." Noire smiled with pride.

"They keep mentioning about Rhinos though." I said.

We then catch up to the other cars, we drive past some stationery Leanbox cars, full of dead Leanbox soldiers.

We can see the Lastation cars fighting the Leanbox cars doing various driving manoeuvres around each other, now we outnumber them.

"Be advised we're running low on cars and troops, we can't hold out for much longer, where is our Rhino back up?" One of the Leanbox soldiers said on the cop radio.

"They're here right now." The chief said on the cop radio.

What we saw confirmed this as about half a dozen Leanbox Humvees managed to ram into some of the Lastation cars, the gunners then attempt to shoot them this concerns me greatly.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi I wish to make a response to what was said on the NISA forums as well as me thanking those that have helped me and supported me with this fanfic.

To those that commented on the NISA forums about the sex scene, I felt some comments were reasonable but I felt some were unreasonable. If you don't like my fanfic that's fine but if you have to criticise it, can you please just read all of my fanfic before doing it and try and suggest improvements as well as any good points because there's got to be at least one good point in my fanfic, as for the scene itself I did my best being careful with it because I did put a warning in there as well as indicating where it was.

I also want to thank OffbeatName, cltheo, dash666 and xnobody13 for following my fanfic as well as to those that have reviewed my fanfic in a decent reasonable way as well as taking the time to read all of my fanfic.

Chapter 16: The Leanbox Rhinos

Note: The previous soundtrack is still going (Note: Readers please listen to Need For Speed 2005 Most Wanted Pursuit Soundtrack 4. (on YouTube))

One of the Leanbox Humvees attempt to ram into our car but I manage to use a speed breaker and I dodge the Humvee, I just managed it as it moves past me slowly.

Noire gets on the radio.

"Are you guys OK, anyone hurt, anyone dead?" She asks.

"We're fine but the Humvees have hit us pretty hard, we can still move but taking out those Humvees will be quite difficult." One of the Lastation drivers say.

"OK just keep driving don't engage the Humvees, we'll take them out." Noire orders.

"OK I'll board them and take them out." I say to Noire.

"OK." Noire smiles.

While I know our cars are bullet proof and have a lot of health, I'm concerned some of them are taking damage; if the Humvees are not dealt with we could end up dying here.

I then see the Humvee that attempted to ram us closing in from the rear, the gunner constantly shooting our car with his mini gun; I look around inside the car, relieved to know the bullet proof glass is barely suffering any damage or dents. I decided to lower my window and I manage to shoot the gunner in the head. Another soldier then takes the gunner's place, I shoot him in the head too. The Humvee then attempts to ram us.

"Take the wheel Noire." I say to her.

I climb out onto the roof quickly as Noire takes the wheel, the Humvee then hits us at the back but I then jump onto the bonnet of the Humvee. I climb onto the turret, the passengers try to shoot at me but I kill all of them quickly while they reload including the driver. I get in the driving seat getting used to the controls.

I get on the radio as I quickly adapt to driving the Humvee.

"OK I captured a Humvee." I said to Noire.

"Well done." Noire replied.

I then speak to the cop radio.

"I have managed to kill a Lastation soldier but he took out my passengers, I need a gunner now over." I said.

"Approved I'll send a soldier over." One of the Leanbox troops responded.

A Humvee then approaches me from behind and is getting really close, I see a soldier climbing onto the bonnet ready to jump to my vehicle.

I quickly mount the mini gun, putting lead inside the gunner's and the soldier's body. I then quickly get back to the driver's seat.

"Be advised, one of our Humvees is in fact commandeered by a Lastation soldier, be advised he could be Lord Black Lead, he's highly dangerous, approach with extreme caution, remember our goal: to capture Lord Black Lead or Lady Black Heart whoever is alive from their duel." The Leanbox soldier said via cop radio.

This concerns me that they know me. I speak to Noire on my radio.

"Did you get that Noire?" I ask her.

"Yeah I thought only some of Lastation know of your existence, this concerns me greatly." Noire replies.

"I reckon they whoever they is expected us both to fight each other, remember the brain washing? They must have hoped we'd be brain washed into fighting and killing each other." I said.

"I'm worried they'll find out we're still alive." Noire says with concern.

"I think they think I killed you. Just stay in your car, keep your windows shut." I said.

"Way ahead of you." Noire replied.

I feel we're at a stalemate, they need to capture me, but I don't think they know I am Lord Black Lead and they don't have the means to be able to box all of us in, all they can do is keep going until they meet their roadblock.

As for us well, we need to take them out but we need all of the enemy troops dead, the only way to do that is by shooting the passengers which is a negative due to us getting killed, or by jumping on their vehicles which only I and Noire can do, and we both agreed it's best for Noire not to show herself to the Leanbox troops.

I gotta move fast, time is running out. A Leanbox soldier then leaps on to my Humvee who came from the vehicle behind mine, he must be clinging onto the back of it. I know this because I saw him from the wing mirrors as well as Noire telling me via radio.

Before I know it however he throws a flash bang inside, I'm flash bang proof so it doesn't affect me at all, when he jumps down to deliver the final blow, I shoot him with my G Con 45.

I then choose to board the Humvee behind me by climbing out of the hole on the roof.

I reach the bonnet only to have one of them mount the mini gun, I shoot him before he gets to spin it though, after which the driver attempts to shoot me off but I shoot the female driver in the head.

I manage to get into the Humvee through the hole on the roof where the mini gun is mounted. I decide to keep the accelerate button pressed down by using the dead driver's hands. I then get on the mini gun and start shooting at all the various Leanbox gunners, after a little while I get down from the mini gun. I go back to the driver seat and decide to take her hands off from the accelerator, I then look behind me to see another Humvee I could jump to.

I open the door, The Humvee I wish to jump to then aligns itself so it's soldiers could shoot me, before they lower their windows to shoot at me I jump, I manage to grab a wing mirror with one arm. I'm hanging on for dear life as I manage to shoot a couple of the occupants of the vehicle as they lower their windows.

I can feel the wind blowing on me as I hang on to that wing mirror for dear life. Eventually though I grab onto the door by holding on to where the window meets the door, I shoot the rest of the passengers while holding on.

Next I manage to open the door I'm holding on to. I quickly climb around where I'm holding and pretty soon I am able to step into the car itself, I get into the driving seat but before I can shut the door a Humvee knocks the door off as it drives past.

They must have noticed me on that door so they wanted me to be crushed. Well while I'm still OK, I have no door on the driver's side of this vehicle. I steer the Humvee so that I am able to dive from the Humvee I'm in, to the one in front. I choose to get out on the roof, where I then get on to the bonnet and dive to the back of their Humvee, holding on for dear life once again.

When I feel as comfortable as possible, I then shoot the gunner and climb to where the mini gun is, I then manage to shoot all the passengers inside the Humvee.

I choose to stay at the mini gun and fire at other gunners of the Humvees, more soldiers come out to man the mini guns only for me to shoot them. They drive past me as I try to shoot the occupants inside but to no avail due to them having bulletproof windows.

Luckily due to one of the Humvees driving past really close, I manage to jump towards that Humvee.

Upon grasping the roof, I manage to lean my head over the hole killing all the passengers inside and I then board the Humvee.

I mount the mini gun in an attempt to take out the other gunners on their Humvees, I manage to do this but they drive past, worse I now see a sturdy roadblock up ahead consisting of about half a dozen Humvees, they all have their mini guns pointed towards us. I don't think they're within range but I'm unsure if we'll get through.

"Be advised roadblock is in place, they won't get through, we've got them." The chief on the cop radio says.

"If they turn around then chase them but don't open your windows, ram them off the road and box them if you can. Be advised this is all we got, you must succeed in capturing Lord Black Lead over." The chief finishes off.

I get on the radio to Noire:

"They have dispatched a roadblock I don't think we'll be able to punch though it, I'm unsure if we can keep going, I have an idea though." I say to Noire.

"I see it too, let me guess you wish for us to stop our cars, fake our surrender and then have me take them out with the on board mini guns?" Noire asks me.

"Yeah we work best when we ambush, let me board your car, I need you to stay in the car, they cannot know we're both alive." I respond.

"Sure." Noire replies.

I see her car driving to the side of the Humvee I'm in. I manage to jump to it and get in the driving side as Noire moves over to let me drive.

I get on my radio.

"Everyone I want you to stop your cars now." I order.

The Leanbox vehicles reach the roadblock stopping when they get there, all of us on the other hand break right now, our tyres screech a bit from the breaking.

"Their cars have stopped." One of the Leanbox soldiers say.

"Be careful, encircle the cars." The chief replies.

I see some Leanbox soldiers walking slowly with their M5AB assault rifles pointed towards us, they aim their guns.

I get on the radio again.

"I want all the drivers to get out now, when Noire fires her mini guns I want you to arm yourselves and attack, OK?" I say.

They all reply. Noire turns to face me.

"When do you want me to attack with the mini guns? Are you going to give me a signal?" She asks.

"I'll let you do it in your own time, some time when they approach us and see us surrendering." I reply as I get out of the car.

Noire smiles as if to wish me luck.

Those of us that get out of our cars all stand in a line next to our cars. One of the Leanbox soldiers get on their radio.

"Good news chief they have surrendered, I have reason to believe that Lord Black Lead is among them." He reported.

"Sure we'll take them into custody." He then holsters his radio after talking.

"Put your hands up, do it Now…" One of the soldiers yell but he gets interrupted due to a hail of fire from Noire's mini guns that pop out from her amazing car.

The mini guns are able to move around like anti air guns as it rips up various targets, including the gunners and the various soldiers.

At this time we all get out our shields and guns, I can see a few more Leanbox soldiers cowering behind the Humvees, the ones that came out to arrest us are now all dead, along with those that manned the guns.

"Now it's your turn to surrender, come on I will spare your lives I promise." I yell out to them.

"Never!" They yell back.

They stand up, making their last stand only for us to wipe them out. We all check to see if all of the Leanbox soldiers are dead. I get on my radio.

"All clear." I say to Noire.

"It's annoying how they never surrender, it's probably due to them being brain washed." Noire responds.

I see her get out of her car.

"Let's see if we can find any intelligence in those Humvees." She says to me.

We both walk towards the Humvees.

I then hear the cop radio:

"Hello? Is everyone there what's going on? I heard a lot of gun fire and dying is everyone OK?" The chief is saying frantically.

Noire gets on the radio, pretending to pant.

"I'm the only one left but the good news is we have won the battle and I've captured Lord Black Lead." She said.

"OK meet up with Jacqueline Porter back at base." The chief replied.

"Sure no problem." Noire responded

We then move away and make a discussion.

"They must have a base in Lastation somewhere, although it deeply concerns me that I don't know where it is, I'm Lastation's CPU I should be able to know where it is." Noire said.

"OK, I propose we find that base, infiltrate it and maybe we can learn more about those attackers, more importantly how they sneaked in undetected." Noire continued.

She then transforms into another person, she doesn't transform to her human version but instead she now has short blond hair, baggy woodland camouflage trousers, she wears a black t shirt with a grey vest over it.

"What do you think dude? Do you think they'll realise I'm actually Lady Black Heart." Noire asks me as a joke.

"Nahzzz, I was thinking of the same thing, you disguise yourself and you and I infiltrate the base, you posing as a Leanbox soldier, I pose as myself but the story is you captured me then hopefully, we can learn more about those dorks." I reply.

Noire's phone then rings.

"Hi, great news Uni we have survived the ambush, we have reason to believe there is an enemy base nearby but it's invisible to my radar, I'll let you know where it is but would you be able to provide sniper support as well as camera support if there are cameras, …..you will? Ok thanks I owe you one." Noire spoke, she now hangs up.

"I have 2 questions Noire. 1. If they have the means to become invisible to your CPU radar, wouldn't they also have the means to have it so you can't watch them by hacking cameras? and 2. What if we can't find this base?" I ask politely.

"Good questions, you make a good point, first I would know if a Lastation camera has been tampered with, because there are cameras in every building, even if they are not in one of Lastation's buildings, we can set up cameras to find them, as for the second I have reason to believe their base will be marked on their GPS." Noire replied.

I find it odd and bizarre that I never encountered any X Box characters, only Leanbox soldiers and lots of them, there is probably a significant reason to this.

We head to a Humvee, as it turns out Noire is correct as there is a GPS and on it is the location of their base, Noire tells Uni of the coordinates and we head out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Meeting Jacqueline Porter

Note: Readers please listen to Red Alert 2 200 metres while reading this.

Noire is now driving the Humvee and I'm riding shotgun, a lot is plaguing my mind.

"It's too bad we don't have the manifest of all the Leanbox troops in the area, I mean disguise is one thing but what concerns me is I don't know any of their names, I guess I'll have to call myself Erin Williams." Noire says.

Erin Williams eh? I like the name it reminds me of a couple of talented people.

"Yeah speaking of which isn't it odd that we only seem to have fought Leanbox and never Lowee?" I ask.

"You make a good point, while there was a time where I got on with Vert, Blanc and even Neptune for a very short time before arriving here, I was very good friends with Blanc, I think I was friends with her the longest, it's a shame that for some reason she fell out with me after meeting up in Planeptune." Noire said to me.

It is a shame, I remember liking Blanc a lot and having a lot of respect for her, I hope I don't have to fight her.

"I think the nightmares last night and the ambush are connected. I mean the Neps want us to kill each other for some reason, trying to make us think the other is evil, and the ambushers themselves talked about capturing one of us due to them believing the other is dead, it amazes me that our faith and love for each other is what kept us both alive.

Unfortunately though it will only be a matter of time before we lose sense and fight each other, how do I prove to my demons that you're innocent, when I can see for myself that you're innocent?" I reply asking her a question.

Although why does Neptune and Nepgear want me to kill Noire? Why are they so insistent that Noire is corrupt? Could they be brainwashed? Maybe it could have something to do with me strongly disliking them.

"Exactly, good, evil isn't it a matter of perspective? I always do my best to be good because you brought me and my sister up to be good, you have taught me well. The name Jacqueline Porter sounds familiar, I don't remember it from here, but I remember the name before I came here." Noire said.

"Yeah the name does sound familiar… yeah I remember the name, she was that moron who constantly bad mouthed you, constantly mocked your capabilities as a leader, even going so far as to write some stupid book named This Universe is Fake where it didn't portray you in a decent light at all, not to mention she mocks Uni, in particular her accuracy with her guns, clearly she hasn't met you two has she?" I reply.

"She has also bad mouthed a story you made, saying it's the worst ever, thing is her book was the worst ever. That's all I remember just her constantly running her mouth about how bad we are and now we have reason to believe she wants Lastation dead. Just as well we're meeting her, maybe she knows where we came from." She replied.

"Yeah, oh that's interesting another roadblock; well let's see if your disguise works." I say.

The roadblock is made of cars but they look like regular everyday cars, as for the guards they're all in suits with shades, their weapons follow the same logic they're just regular AK47s, MP5s, M4 Carbines, something tells me they're not gamers. Noire drives onward but stops at the roadblock as a guard approaches.

"Ah, you're the only survivor from that ambush and you have captured Lord Black Lead well done, our leader Mrs Porter will be most pleased. You may pass here take this vehicle over there." The guard said.

Me and Noire then get out of the Humvee as we walk to the vehicle he showed us.

The vehicle isn't really impressive but instead of a game controller there is a steering wheel and gears, it looks very out of place in a world like this.

Noire drives and for some reason she's able to drive it but not as well as her Lastation cars.

"They appear to be the same guys we encountered in our last dream together." I say to Noire.

"I remember their weapons and cars but they don't seem to belong in Gameindustri, although they could be from Neutral Land." She replies.

"I wonder if they came from the same place as you, or where we originally came from." She continues.

"It's all mysterious, who is the real antagonist: Leanbox, Planeptune, these guys? Well at least we'll get to find out more answers here." I say to her.

After some driving we reach our destination.

"This used to be a resort, built in the 5th console war, it was built as a place to rest for those commuting to various places in Lastation, it's like a small complex, there's rooms, a swimming pool, a few restaurants and a car park, due to the war however the family that run it allowed me to use it if I ever needed to, I've been there a few times and it's quite nice." Noire explains.

She gets on her cell phone again.

"Are you in position Uni?" She asks.

"Yeah, ok, stand by for now." She says as she holsters her cell phone.

There are a few guards stationed here, armed with small arms and one of them approaches to speak to us.

"Ah you're here to see Mrs Porter, she'll happily see you now. I'll take you to her." The guard said.

We follow the guard where he leads us to the accommodation area, after going up some stairs we go to what appears to be a suite. The guard knocks on the door.

"Enter now!" A woman barked.

The guard opened the door for us and we enter to meet a woman who is dressed in a business suit and has short hair.

"Good day I am Jacqueline Porter but you must call me Miss, do you understand me!" She bellowed.

"She'll be sorry she spoke like that to me." Noire says but she doesn't say it aloud she says it by telepathy, I'll call it mind talking for now.

"Yeah." I reply to both.

"So you're Lord Black Lead eh? I've heard of you, did anyone ever tell you your CPU sucks, your landmass sucks and your story sucks?" She says.

"Only you, so you wanna speak to me, why?" I ask. I'm a bit irritated because of her.

"12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0,4,5,1,4,0,1,14,4,0,5,22,9,11,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100" Neptune and Nepgear are chanting in my head right now, I don't know why they're chanting that but, maybe Jacqueline has something to do with this.

"Because I'm here to offer you employment here to work with us, and you too who are you girl?" She speaks quite aggressively.

"Erin Williams." Noire says.

"What kind of name is that, it's stupid, anyway I'll check out your name on the computer." Jacqueline said harshly.

"I like the name, what a joke she is." I mind talk to Noire.

"Uh oh, she's going to check the manifest on the computer." I mind talk quickly to her.

"Isn't it something that Lady Black Heart died in a…." Noire says to Jacqueline as she does the finger snap of doom.

"Oh great, now we've lost power, oh damn it I can't see." Jacqueline moaned.

"I'll go and get help." Noire mind talks to me.

"Agreed, it's too bad we can't ask her about herself and her organisation, due to lack of time, it'll only be a matter of time before she finds out I haven't killed you." I mind talk to her as she leaves.

Jacqueline gets on the radio, unaware that Noire has left. Due to the room not having any windows or power the room is dark, very dark.

"Ganache, Singe, try and get the power back on will you?" She yells at them.

"12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0,4,5,1,4,0,1,14,4,0,5,22,9,11,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100" Neptune and Nepgear chant again in my head, when I hear the names, my head aches so badly. Thing is those names ring a bell.

"May I ask why would I be interested in working for you?" I ask Jacqueline.

"The very fact that you have killed Lady Black Heart, suggests that you will work for us." She replied.

"Please explain." I ask her.

"I work for an organisation, it is very secretive but I know Nisa is my boss, I am also in charge of running this secret base in Lastation, it's so secret Lady Black Heart herself didn't know anything about it. Heh heh heh, oh she's so useless." She explains.

"How come you guys are invisible to Lady Black Heart?" I ask her.

"Simple we have taken medication specifically designed to make us invisible to CPU radar or anything from Lastation, as far as they're concerned we're just civilians. I've kept some on that desk over there." She points roughly to where her desk is as she speaks.

"How did you know that Lady Black Heart would be dead today?" I ask her.

"Simple we have brain washed you, when Lady Black Heart spoke with Lady Green Heart and you heard a mind control noise, that was when we brain washed you, when you sleep we can see you on our computers and we can transmit various dreams, that's how you managed to successfully kill Lady Black Heart, I'm actually impressed you're not hurt at all, didn't her other guards suspect anything?" She asked.

"I manage to kill her in her sleep, no problem, the guards don't suspect a thing." I lied.

"Excellent, thanks to you, you have made Lastation less corrupt and less evil, not to mention you have eliminated a stupid, blind, deaf, tyrant who is very incompetent. Your first task is to kill the brat who's accuracy is beyond lame, her name is Black Sister.

Of course before you can go we need to wait a day to actually see if Lady Black Heart truly is dead, as well as checking if that moron Erin Williams is who she….where did she go?" She's bewildered after realising Noire isn't there, frustrated as well.

"Ganache, Singe haven't you managed to fix the power back yet you…oh, ok carry on." Jacqueline barks again only to realise the power is back on.

"12, 1, 19, 20, 1, 20, 9, 15, 10, 0, 5 ,19 ,0,4,5,1,4,0,1,14,4,0,5,22,9,11,0 ,11 ,9 ,12 ,12 ,0 ,12 ,1 ,4 ,25 ,0 ,2 ,12 ,1 ,3 ,11 ,0 ,8 ,5 ,1 ,18, 20,100" Neptune and Nepgear chant once again, it seems to be when I hear the names, my head aches badly again.

Noire enters the room.

"Where the hell have you been you joke?" She barks again.

A guard enters.

"Miss, our roadblock is under attack by a gang of Lastation racers." The guard reports.

"Oh nuts you three leave the room, I need to blow up the computer." Jacqueline barks.

She places some C4 as the guard leaves, Noire transforms back to her HDD state, Jacqueline then gets out a detonator and all a sudden someone shoots the detonator out of her hand, though I couldn't hear the shot itself, her wrist is now bleeding.

"Thanks Uni, amazing shot." Noire speaks by radio.

"Accuracy is beyond lame huh?, I wasn't even looking through the scope and I must have been about a few kilometres away." Uni replies.

Jacqueline is in serious pain but she manages to draw her M1911 as Noire shoots Jacqueline's other wrist, causing her to drop her gun, she's in even more pain now.

Noire does a finger snap of doom causing the entrance to this room to lock itself, I believe it will take some serious fire power to destroy this door, she then turns to face Jacqueline, she charges towards Noire only to be shot in the ankle by Uni causing her to trip, and lying on her front in serious pain.

Noire then does another finger snap of doom, apparently a pile of rubble has fallen on top of Jacqueline's back, I look up to the ceiling to find the ceiling intact, the rubble must have been planted there my guess is that she probably used it to interrogate anyone she captured, or used it as a trap, or maybe even try to imply that Lastation construction sucks.

Noire is smiling, eager to interrogate her, watching her scream in pain, as she's crushed and beaten.

"Jacqueline, you haven't exactly been nice to us and Lastation have you, …no….. I tell you what, you tell me everything we need to know, I'll get you healed immediately, because despite what you say I'm a very nice person it's just certain people insist I'm a horrible person you know." Noire says to her.

I glance at the locked door, the health says 1000hp/1000hp

"LIKE I'LL TELL YOU YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" She yelled.

Noire kicks her in the head, she then heads to a nearby desk and picks up some table salt as well as the cream, she walks back, crouching down as she gently picks up one of Jacqueline's wrists as she then pours salt onto the wound.

"OWWWWWWW!" yells Jacqueline. "OK OK Please stop hurting me, I'll tell you everything you need to know, just promise me you'll let me go, OK, Please!"

I dunno why but I find it funny probably due to remembering how horrible she was towards me and Noire.

"Now we're talking like I said, I'm a very nice person." Noire replied.

"OK first of all, who do you work for?" Noire asks.

"….I apologise but I'm unsure, I know I report to Nisa." She panics as she speaks. I can tell by her moaning and looks that she is in serious pain.

"How can you not know who you work for?" I ask, I'm not sure I believe her.

"Ow…Because I can't remember….uh…..I just remember being in Neutral Land and I… along with a large group of people was sent by Nisa my boss…. to this place." She is still panicking, still in pain.

"I reckon she must have amnesia, no recollection of any of her life before coming here. Perhaps she came from the same place as us." I mind talk to Noire.

"Yeah, convenient." She mind talks back.

Noire then talks to Jacqueline some more.

"Why did Nisa send you here?" She asks Jacqueline.

"…Our mission….. was to ensure Lord Black Lead or Lady Black Heart was captured, oww….after one of you kill the other." She explains to us, she's still in pain.

"Explain how you managed to brain wash us?" I ask Jacqueline.

"I'm sorry that is classified information." Jacqueline was cocky again.

Noire then crouches down as she sticks her finger into Jacqueline's other wrist, her claw digging into her wrist even more causing more blood to come oozing out.

"OWWWWW! Please stop, ahahaha." She groans in pain.

"OK…. All I know is that we managed to brain wash you when you spoke to Lady Green Heart…..ow, I was instructed to broadcast the dreams from this computer over there, the truth is, none of the dreams are here, I don't know where they are now, but they are not here…..uh." She pleaded in pain.

"The brain washing definitely did occur during your negotiation with Vert, but it didn't take any affect until we dreamed, the dreams must have come from here as she said, if we can find its source then maybe the brain washing will stop, at least we know for sure now." I mind talked to Noire.

I must admit it is slightly interesting as to how they brain washed us.

"Thing is though, that brain washing hasn't worked because we're both still here and we're not fighting each other." Noire says to Jacqueline in defiance.

"Although why they thought I'd die today when the HUD said it would happen in 3 days that I'm curious to know." Noire mind talks to me.

"I thought it would but I dunno why it failed." Jacqueline said but she sounded pathetic, she manages not to grunt or moan, but I know she's still in pain.

"Interesting she thinks it has failed." I mind talk to Noire.

"Does she know it would though?" She mind talks back.

"Well you don't know, one could say that she doesn't due to the ambush but you never know." I mind talk.

"I am able to tell if she's lying, it's one of my abilities, she is not lying, in fact she has been telling the truth, all of the time." Noire replies by mind talk.

"Ah a useful ability to have." I mind talk to her.

"Do you know where Nisa is?" Noire asks her.

"She's in Leanbox I dunno where exactly, but she won't come here, we agreed to take the survivor there when we know you have been brainwashed." She replied.

"Figures, that means that we'll have no way of speaking to her, unless….." I mind talk to Noire.

"Unless we capture Vert." Noire mind talked back.

"Thing is, does Vert know about Nisa, is this Vert's own doing?" I mind talk again.

"I dunno, she could be brainwashed too, I have no idea, it's a pity, as I said I got on with Vert but Blanc was my best friend." She mind talks again.

"Do you know if anyone else has been brain washed?" Noire asks.

"I'm afraid not, I'm just in charge of here, I don't know anything, I was just asked to make sure the survivor of you two got captured today, after you have been brain washed that is it." Jacqueline says.

"How long have you been here?" I ask her.

"I don't know but I knew exactly when we needed to capture you, the thing is we don't have any contact with the outside world or our unknown superiors, we were just given our orders, we were given the supplies to do it and that's it, we're the only base here." She replies.

"It's bizarre but she's telling the truth." Noire mind talks to me.

"It's good to know they have no contact with the outside world it means they can't call for reinforcements." I mind talk back.

"Although I do know that we are being watched by our own CCTV cameras." Jacqueline says.

"Actually not because I switched them off, I don't want whoever to know that we're both still alive, my radar said that someone who is not from Lastation was watching us." Noire mind talks to me.

"OK a few more questions, if you are just a pawn following orders, despite the fact that you don't really know who you work for or even who your superiors are, only knowing someone named Nisa, why do you hate us?" Noire asks.

"Why do you want to know that? I have already told you everything I know." Jacqueline replies, as if to beg for mercy.

Noire then goes and gets a book.

"Ah I recognise this book it contains your review of Black's fanfic as well as your own book called This Universe is Fake, hmm." She says while holding it.

She then tears out a page and walks towards Jacqueline as Noire shoves the paper down her mouth.

"Now Eat it, eat it or you'll be in more pain." Noire says.

Noire pinches Jacqueline's nose really hard causing the nose to bleed due to the claws digging in, penetrating the flesh, eventually the paper gets eaten and Noire then let's go.

Jacqueline chokes as she struggles to breathe, suffering as she's in more pain than before.

"OK if you don't tell me why you hate us, you're gonna eat the whole book, think of it as eating your own words." Noire warns her.

"OK I'll talk… because I thought you were….ow actually evil, I believed you to be a poor leader because you couldn't look after your nation properly, there was a company named Avenir which caused so much trouble for Lastation…. as they put lots of smaller companies out of business, they caused the economy to decline so much as well as mass unemployment,…. not to mention the nation wasn't pleasant as it was full of smoke and pollution, you didn't just turn a blind eye to it in fact you …ow helped Avenir.

The point is I didn't think you looked after your landmass and was not a decent CPU at all…., not to mention…..ah I believed you to be arrogant and foolish, along with Uni." Jacqueline explains while suffering in pain.

"I'm so sorry, please spare me, I honestly believed it to be the case." She pleads, she's begging.

"That's similar to what Neptune and Nepgear told me in my dream." I mind talk to Noire.

"Strange even though there never was a company called Avenir in Lastation and I know to have done a good job as CPU, she is telling the truth, it makes no sense." She mind talks back to me.

"Yeah I mean I recognise what she said to have happened but I know you to be good, why do I believe this, I don't get it." I mind talk again. "Maybe she might know."

"Who told you this, where did you get this information from?" I ask Jacqueline.

"I…I…..I can't remember but I knew it to be true." Jacqueline said.

"I'm so sorry for bad mouthing you 3 and Lastation as well as your book, I must have been told lies, I mean you guys seem different." She continues.

"I know when you're lying and you have told the truth, I'm a CPU of my word, I will remove the rubble from you and heal your wounds, but unfortunately I have to keep you in custody, I won't torture you any longer, I just need to be sure that you are willing to defect or at least you won't cause any more harm to Lastation. Let me tell you this, I don't know where you got the information from and neither do you but I am not evil or corrupt in fact out of all the CPUs I'm the only decent one left as far as I know, all of Lastation actually loves me and a lot of people have defected to here." Noire says as she and I approach her.

"Thanks, again look I'm so sorry I badmouthed you guys…." Jacqueline says.

She draws out a pistol hidden in her wrist as if to shoot us but we notice it and shoot her in the head, strange for her to tell the truth and yet she points her gun at us in a vain attempt to kill us, maybe she was programmed to kill us or something.

Unfortunately during this time as if on cue I heard the guards shooting at the locked door, they break through, me and Noire get out our riot shields and G Con 45s.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Clearing resort.

Note: Readers please listen to Time Crisis 2 Rumbling the Earth while reading this bit.

I feel as if I'm in another video game now as I see a few of the guards pop up only to be shot down by me and Noire.

"Ahahahahaha….uh…eep." One of the guards said as we both shot him in the head falling on his but and his hat coming off, then running away.

Although for some particular reason I recognise that one, I believe him to be a boss. I remember him from Time Crisis 2 his name is Jakov Kalinski.

For some reason most of the guards have pistols. I half expected to be a timer of about 40 seconds, as well as some guys in red suits.

They keep coming one after another but eventually after killing a few dozen of them we manage to leave the room. We go along the corridor with our riot shields up high shooting more guards and knocking Jakov's hat off loads of times, when ever he pops out. More and more guards come in with grenades and other small arms only for them to meet the same fate.

Noire notices she has a text message:

"Roadblock is done. Ne orders?"

She then gets on the radio.

"Guys I want you to head over to Throttle Resort we need some assistance." She says.

Throttle Resort is where we are I believe, I wonder if it's named after Ben Throttle the biker?

She holsters her radio when they respond to her.

"They'll be here soon I wish I can tell you how many of those so called guards are here." Noire says to me.

It concerns me that we don't know how many of them are there, this is due to the cameras being switched off, they can't know we're still alive. My HUD isn't able to tell me either, but we're fine anyway.

"It's OK I understand at least they won't have any reinforcements." I reply back to her.

I find it amusing that they just pop out and get shot immediately by either me or Noire; even if they could get to shoot at us they'll just hit our shields. What does surprise me is the large number of them. What baffles me about them is their technique of just popping out ready to be shot by me and Noire like target practice. They probably would have been formidable but we just take them out quickly, it's as if me and Noire are having some friendly competition as to who can take them out the quickest.

Clearly they have no experience, but why go to all the trouble of setting up a secret base but not have decent soldiers? I'll have to discuss it with Noire see what she thinks.

We manage to fight our way towards the exit of the accommodation area, there's not much trouble, no hazards that could take my 4 lives, but due to us both moving in formation and ensuring we don't get flanked we move quite slowly. Jakos has escaped and we have come to a locked door.

I switch to magnetic vision, I think I can make out a courtyard outside the main entrance and it appears that the entire garrison has come out to play. I see Jakos there but there's another large man there. I recognise it's Adrian Ripburger and he's from Full Throttle, both of them are in Adrian's personal armoured truck as well as a group of snipers at various positions in different buildings.

The garrison have mounted machine guns as well as portable machine guns, assault rifles, sub machine guns as well as pistols but no vehicles apart from about half a dozen bikes or anti vehicle weapons as well as Adrian's personal armoured truck. I notice the snipers have their guns aimed at the entrance so I reckon they'll know if we're to come out.

"Noire you see this garrison outside?" I ask her.

Noire looks with her magnetic vision.

"Yeah." She replies as she gets out her radio.

"OK Uni, I'm gonna need you to snipe all the snipers in Throttle Resort." Noire said.

After a few moments we see each sniper dropping like flies, one at a time, due to where the snipers are and no sound the garrison doesn't suspect a thing at all.

"Hey that's some truck they have out there, I have never seen a truck like it, have you seen one of those before?" Noire asks me.

"Yeah, it has mounted machine guns at the front and has heavy armour, that's it." I reply back.

Noire then sees our fellow racers approaching Throttle Resort.

"Racers be advised, there are guards at the resort, they also have an armoured truck heavily armoured with mounted machine guns, be careful when engaging it, you may engage when you get there." Noire said.

We see the racers approach the resort. It's not long before they drive through the entrance, the guards attempt to shoot down our cars but it's no use due to our cars being bullet proof, our cars manage to kill the so called guards. I say this due to have lousy they are.

I notice a laser being shot at Adrian's truck which I have reason to believe is an EMP, the truck is unable to move although I have reason to believe it will again after a short while.

We make our move by shooting the door open, taking out enemies as we go down the stairs, by the time we are at the courtyard all of the so called guards there have died.

The truck is surrounded but it now charges towards our cars. I see Noire's Bugatti come towards us, the car stops and the driver gets out of the car, the driver is actually Tanner.

We get in the car with Noire at the wheel, she then clutches her radio as she talks into it.

"I want you guys to secure this resort, we'll take care of this truck, Uni and Parasoul I want you to come here." Noire said.

All the other racers move out of the way as they drive away from this area to do what Noire asked them to do.

"This truck looks tough I propose I board it." I suggest to Noire.

"Sure." She replies to me.

Noire manages to drive to the side of the truck, I successfully jump to the back of the truck.

They hear me land on the truck as Jakos and Adrian attempt to shoot me off but because of my riot shield they can't hit me. Me and Noire manage to shoot Jakos enough times to kill him, Adrian however then gets back inside the truck closing his window.

He constantly steers the truck in an attempt to shake me off but I manage to hold on due to the vehicle being slow and big, in fact due to the design of the back of the truck, there's no way I could fall off.

Noire then decides to jump to the bonnet as her car slows to a halt, he tries to shoot her off but she successfully kills him due to the number of times he had been shot. She pulls his dead body out of the truck and gets in, due to the controls it takes her some time but she manages to stop the truck without any accidents occurring.

When it stops she and I get out, as if on cue, one of the Lastation Drivers Tanner comes out to speak to Noire.

"Be advised we have found Kratos but his condition concerns me he wishes to see you Lady Black Heart." He said.

"That's odd, Jacqueline never mentioned him, then again we didn't ask her if there were any prisoners." I say to Noire.

"She probably knew about him but thought it best not to say for the sake of her mysterious organisation besides we know where he is now." Noire explains.

She then looks at Tanner.

"Take us to him." Noire said.

Tanner then leads us through a restaurant. It's in black but looks nice and modern, I wonder what cuisine they used to do there. Even though it's abandoned it still looks nice, there's pictures of various Lastation stuff such as Noire, Uni as well as famous Playstation characters. He then leads us to a kitchen where Kratos is at he looks badly tortured, cuts are all over his body, he is tied up by metal chains and his arms are being stretched a little bit by them.

He is conscious but he looks like he is in so much pain, I can see his wrists are covered in blood and he's covered in bruises as well.

"Please don't undo these chains Lady Black Heart." Kratos warns as he moans in pain.

I notice an aura around him, I get the feeling he has been mind-controlled only he is trying to fight it and my HUD recognises him to be friendly.

"I have been brain washed into attacking anything that supports Lastation, this means if I'm released from these chains I'll be forced into attacking you, my body is being controlled by someone else, only my mind is free from their control." He pleads.

"It's OK we need to take you back to PS3 City, I'll have to knock you out, don't worry it'll be Lastation chloroform, capable of putting people to sleep instantly with no negative side effects at all. We'll sort this out don't worry." Noire reassures him, she places her hand on his shoulder.

We're both upset to see him like this, I mean I remember this person from God of War, I guess I'll have to wait before I find out how it happened.

Noire manages to knock him out by using chloroform on him.

Jones then comes in.

"Lady Black Heart the resort is secure, the only thing we have found are some fat boy motorcycles, a couple of lorries, as well as some biker jackets, we've checked the vehicles and they are fine to use." He reports.

He passes one of the jackets to Noire and another to me, we both put them on.

"Thanks did you find any equipment, anything of theirs?" Noire asks him.  
"Nothing, not a trace, we have no way of knowing who those guys were." He replies.

"OK we'll take the computer in Jacqueline's room as well as Kratos in the lorry, let's take the bikes too I fancy going on a bike ride." Noire says.

We all agree as if on cue Uni and Parasoul come into the kitchen.

Note: Readers please listen to Full Throttle Born Bad while reading this bit.

Me, Noire, Parasoul and Uni are on motorbikes, with Tanner in the lorry, the rest of us are in sports cars. We leave the resort and are heading back to PS3 City.

Us bikers are at the front with our biker jackets and shades on, it turns out these motorbikes are made from Corley Motors and our biker jackets are actually from the Polecats.

Noire is on my left, the wind blowing her very long very thick silver hair, Parasoul is on my right the wind also blowing her long red hair.

I'm enjoying the thrill of being on a bike, I understand why some people enjoy being on a bike. They look so cool as these ones have a lot of large exhausts sticking out of the back of them.

While I'm watching the long open road the wind blowing my face, hearing the engine roar I'm talking to Noire.

"Ben Throttle was born in Lastation, he used to work as a mechanic, in his spare time he used to ride his motorcycle a lot with his group of friends, they were known as the Polecats. I was impressed with their skills on their bikes so I spoke to them and wondered if they liked to join the military, so they can form the first biker squadron to go with the racers.

They agreed and they became elite biker soldiers, the Polecats also took part in events just like the racers and they became so rich they decided to buy the resort which became known as Throttle Resort, this became their home and they also made it look decent, unfortunately they had to abandon it due to the 5th generation console war as they fought for our nation." Noire explains to me.

"He's a nice a person as well I used to go biking with him and his friends a lot." Uni says.

"What about Kratos?" I ask Noire.

"He was also born in Lastation, his father died in Planeptune due to assault by Plutia, his mother Callisto fled to Lastation due to the terrors that happened in Planeptune, Kratos wanted revenge so as soon as he was old enough he trained very hard and climbed the ranks of the Lastation military very quickly, he's very strong. I was so impressed with him that I met him personally, we did some stuff together and we sort of dated.

We both fell in love having a lot of respect for each other. At one point he became more powerful even having great strength and agility, like that of a god or a goddess or a gamer like yourself, I have reason to believe it could be due to me being a goddess having special faith as well as Kratos being someone special, he was powerful to begin with but my faith in him increased it.

Eventually I learned about what Plutia did to his dad so I sent him there to kill or capture her, unfortunately I've lost contact with him as soon as he arrived, after not hearing from him for a while, I have assumed the worst and that he has been killed or captured himself, our nation mourned his loss, in fact we mourn all of the dead Lastation soldiers who have died protecting this nation.

I'm relieved to know that Kratos is still alive, although it is a real shame that he's in this mind controlled state, I also feel a lot of guilt because I feel responsible sending him out." Noire responds to me.

"It's OK Noire, you didn't know, I'm sure he isn't mad at you." Uni reassures her.

"Thanks, he wants revenge on Plutia then again so do we." Noire replies to Uni.

I find it baffling that Kratos will lash out and kill Noire even though he says he doesn't want to, I understand he's brain washed but it's an odd type of brain wash, maybe something or someone's controlling his body but they can't control his head.

"At least he's back with us now and he'll be able to tell us what happened, not to mention as long as he's in chains he'll be our friend, we need to break the brain washing though, he's a very good soldier and I hate seeing him like this. He'll have to go to prison but I'll try and make him feel as comfortable as possible, yet I feel as though I'm treating him like a prisoner, even though he hasn't done anything wrong." Noire finishes off, she then starts getting depressed, feeling terrible for him.

"I'm sure he'll understand, you just need to keep him from uncontrollably lashing out." Uni reassures her.

"What baffles me is if he's "programmed" to attack anything Lastation why was he kept in chains, why wasn't he released in Lastation?" I ask Noire.

"I'm unsure his brain washing seems more severe than for us, we need to find out how he got brainwashed and study this mind control more." She says.

"Agreed, it's a good thing we found him, it's too bad we still don't know much about those guys who tried to ambush us, they must be from the same place as me but why do they appear to be allies with Leanbox and Neutralland?" I ask Noire.

"I vaguely remember Jacqueline but all I know is she wasn't a nice person, and she was in charge of that brain washing but she genuinely didn't know much at all." She replied.

"Everything is so secretive, the only lead we have is with Nisa in Leanbox, you know what? We need to end this war between Vert and Blanc ASAP, then we can turn our attention to Neutralland, we need to know how did those Lastation soldiers vanish, although first we need to make sure that our brain washing does not take over us." I suggest.

Noire and Uni nod in agreement. Parasoul then mentions something:

"It's odd that the enemy forces appear to be weak ever since Black has come, why go to all the trouble to invade but not ensure their attacks can succeed? Why attack PS3 City with infantry? Why ambush with only a dozen vehicles? And why have a secret base but no decent guards?"

"Either it's something to do with me or they have underestimated us, or there could be another explanation." I reply.

Yeah like the fact that I could be in a big video game and I'm at the beginning where it's all easy.

"I dunno, I'm pleased Lastation along with us are still one in piece, I owe some of that to you Black." Noire spoke.

We all nod in agreement then do a wheelie with our motorbikes as we drive closer and closer to PS3 City. I can see various black skyscrapers on the horizon and I can still feel the wind blowing on my face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Kratos and Us.

We're in a very secure room, it's sort of like a jail but I find it odd for it to exist considering there is no crime in Lastation, but I guess it's there just in case. Kratos is in there as he's chained against to the wall with his arms stretched out, we feel awful about this but at least we'll do our best to take care of him.

Noire then wakes Kratos up by making him smell something, I'm not sure.

"Where am I?" He asks, he is brave, I can tell he's still in pain but he manages not to grunt.

Noire gets out some cream.

"In a prison cell, I'm so sorry but as you said I cannot release you, not until you have broken your brain washing, don't worry I'll heal you right now, what hurts you the most?" Noire replies I believe she's putting on a brave smile, happy to see him but not in the state he's in.

"My arms ache really badly but so does my body, I ache, I am covered in bruises." He responds.

I notice how frustrated he is, how understandably angry he is but he keeps calm.

Noire goes to his right arm, massaging his arm with the cream, stroking all over making sure it's covered, she does her finger snap, my guess is they're Nano bots.

"Ahhh, my arm feels much better I feel no pain at all thank you." He says as Noire works on his wrists massaging him.

"OK how did you get brain washed?" Noire asks him.

"The moment I reached Neutral Land I felt my mind was taken over by someone else, I was instructed not to reply to you as well as to head to a brothel, I forget where but I was instructed where to go." He explains.

It was tragic to hear that Kratos a man possibly a god with superhuman strength and agility, ended up like this, it's tragic that they brain washed him and used his own abilities in an attempt against us, fortunately they have failed, but alas we cannot use him for now but at least he's back with Noire healing his wounds.

Noire has now finished putting the cream on his right hand wrist, she then goes to his left arm.

"When I got there, that was when I encountered Iris Heart." He speaks further.

Hearing that name made me, Uni and Noire seethe but Noire carries on massaging his left arm covering his arm with the cream.

"She took me to a room, where she tortured me, she did it purely for her own satisfaction, she whipped me lots of times at the back, I probably could have beaten her up but my body just wouldn't fight back, it's due to the brain washing." He explains with frustration as Noire moves on to his wrist.

"She spent the whole day raping me and torturing me, I was close to death, instead of killing me they just knocked me out, I was unconscious for a long time but I had no idea for how long, I woke up in the kitchen at Throttle Resort and I was tied up in chains abandoned there, I don't know why I was there, I didn't know where I was until you rescued me." He finished off as Noire is now healing his chest.

This angered the 3 of us, we can also see his body covered in cuts, but we managed to keep calm as Noire carries on healing him.

"Do you know anything else, are you hearing a voice in your head or are you seeing messages in your vision?" She asks him.

"I'm afraid not, I just have a voice in my head telling me to kill you two, I cannot control my arms and legs, I know that if you let me out now my body will attempt to kill all 3 of you." He replies.

"Do you know who is telling you, do you recognise the voice?" She asks as she then does her magic with his head.

"No but the way the voice spoke sounded distinctive and the choice of words sounded distinctive too, the voice compliments my physique but I find this person to be very creepy, I can't put my finger on it I'm afraid but I know that the voice tells me what to do and yet I believe this voice is able to control my body." He replies.

Noire moves onto the legs as I think about what he had said. A distinctive voice that compliments his physique but he finds the person to be creepy, I have no proof but my gut tells me that the voice is Anonydeath, I mean it could be him, after all it does talk the way Kratos suggested and it is a hacker so maybe it can control people's bodies by mind control.

"OK I'm gonna knock you out again, I need to do your back, the healing is nearly done." She says as she knocks him out again by chloroform, Kratos nods at this.

"I have reason to believe Anonydeath could be involved. Have you heard of the name before?" I ask Noire and Uni.

"The name is familiar but I've never had to deal with the name before here, if you know what I mean?" She replies as we all undo the chains.

"Yeah it's the same with me." Uni replied.

I keep hold of the unconscious Kratos as Noire does his back.

I remember what it did, hacking Lastation, stalking Noire, acting like a real creep, even going so far as to watch Noire on camera, yet another idiot who thinks they own Noire when they don't, not to mention it has embarrassed, humiliated and tricked her. I despise the piece of trash but could it be here as well?

"Yeah the thing was a robot although it acted like a real creep, has Lastation ever been hacked or suffered a cyber-attack?" I ask her.

"No, it's because we have a team of people who specifically guard our defence network and all the computers as well as our internet. We've never had any viruses or malware but our team are expert hackers, thanks to them Lastation has never been hacked no way, Coco is one of the members as well as Uni." Noire replied.

Hmmm if I am to encounter that lousy robot then maybe I'll encounter it sometime later.

When Noire does his back she moves over and picks up a king sized bed that I just noticed, it looks comfy. She places the bed at the wall. Her strength impresses me, she's able to do this since she's a goddess.

"It's a shame we haven't really learned much from Kratos either." I said.

"At least Lastation is in one piece even if it's for now." Noire replied.

"Not to mention we now have Kratos back, recovering his mind shouldn't be too difficult. " I said.

"But yeah we haven't really learned much, we need answers." She continues as we both place Kratos in the bed.

We tie him to the chains again, thanks to Noire's special cream he is in no pain at all. When he's tied to the chains on the wall, Noire wakes him up as she sits on the bed.

I notice Noire is smiling more now as Kratos no longer has any cuts on his body, he appears clean and healthy, this cheers Noire up no end, as well as me and Uni.

I would have thought that Kratos would have no wounds to begin with due to his powers of regeneration but being as those wounds were inflicted by Plutia I guess it's understandable, perhaps it was Noire being a goddess and her cream is what healed him.

"How are you feeling Kratos?" She asks him, I can tell from her voice she cares for him deeply just as she does for all of Lastation as well as the good citizens of Gameindustri.

"I feel much better now thank you. Do you know when I can get my hands on that slut Plutia?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, I'll arrange to have some of our guys come in and attempt to break your brain washing, in the meantime why don't you relax in bed, I'll put the TV on it's voice recognition so just say what channel you want, I'll come back later and entertain you, if you need anything like drink, food or wash, anything just let our guards know, they'll be outside watching." Noire said.

"Don't worry you will get better soon, you'll be able to serve Lastation before you know it." Uni smiled.

I wondered how Kratos would bathe or go toilet but I noticed chains near the toilet and chains near the bath, I guess they'll have to knock him out with chloroform, untie him then tie him again.

"One more thing, I'm so sorry I sent you out, I should never have done that, we'll get her, I promise." She says to him.

"It's OK it's not your fault. You trusted me, how was you to know they'd ambush me. Anyway thanks for rescuing me all of you." He says.

Noire kisses him on the head, we wave to him leaving the room.

"I have reason to believe that if they do attack it will be tomorrow, because I believe they'll think one of us is dead until they find out tonight when we're asleep, as they can track us while we sleep. Due to our faith however we have 3 days, 3 days to stop the brain washing." I said.

"Yeah but how can you prove it when you can see for yourself I am innocent? Not to mention how do I prove you're innocent when what happened, happened in Neutral Land and we can't go there without getting brain washed, I mean we're brain washed now." Noire said.

"Maybe if I was to look at physical evidence as opposed to just listening to the people, because maybe "the demons" don't accept their word as valuable evidence. If I am able to at least tackle my own brain washing it's a start." I said.

"Where do you keep all your files about Lastation?" I mind talk to Noire.

"On my PS3, I just hope looking on the PS3 clears the brain washing." Noire mind talks back.

"Anyway I'm gonna find a way of being able to detect the cream that those goons back at the resort used, and I'm also going to personally ensure PS3 City has their defences rebuilt, it shouldn't take long as we have special future proof methods of ensuring quick construction but strong defences, also troops should be arriving today, hopefully we'll get some tanks and planes as well." Noire continued normally.

"I'll take a look at that computer, see if we can learn anything about them, maybe I could reprogram it or something." Uni said.

"I'll also need to find a way of being able to track all computers like that in Lastation, the computer is not from here and if we can track them then we can capture them." Noire said.

"Yeah and hopefully it will help to stop the brain washing, I wonder if they only managed to brain wash us due to that computer being in Lastation. OK let's do this." I said.

"OK see you later, good luck, if you need any help just let us know." Noire smiles as we leave.

Note: Readers please listen to Medal of Honor Underground: Passage to Iraklion while reading this

OK now I'm back in Noire's mansion, I'm on her PS3 the stuff on there is complicated to explain but I'm able to navigate fine, it's because there's a lot of information here: wealth, technology, population, military, everything you'd expect to find when it comes to civilizations.

I look for Avenir…nothing.

I look for Ganache…..nothing again.

I look for Singe…nothing.

OK no evidence to suggest Avenir ever existed but is there any evidence to suggest corruption at all? Or anything to suggest Lastation is a horrible place?

Guess that means looking at the stats.

OK Economy, from the looks of it, no recession, no crashes, no debts, no poverty, no one is poor, in fact everyone has plenty of money. Noire herself has money that reaches trillions, although she does spend the money on looking after Lastation as well as improving it, she even attempted to fund efforts in helping Neutral Land, although she stopped it because of the brain washing, further more she's set aside some money to help Lastation if money troubles were to ever come. Because of excellent leadership the economy is booming.

Health, again no one is starving, there's plenty of food, the medicines are so great that the life expectancy is 1000 years and yet no one looks older than 30, there are no diseases at all, the only deaths have been from old age or from war.

Happiness, everyone is happy with Noire and Uni in charge, there has been no rioting, she's loved by everyone, no one is depressed, nothing wrong, in fact there have been plenty of celebrations in Lastation where Noire has met her people. No one in Lastation hates her.

The environment is good in Lastation as everything runs on renewable resources, there's no pollution, no global warming and there are places in Lastation full of wild life. There has never been any disasters, no floods, no earthquakes, no volcanos, no drought, no hurricanes, nothing like that.

Crime: well there is no crime, no stealing, no murders, nothing, everyone obeys the law.

Technology has also improved Lastation but there are no negative side effects at all.

From the information I am getting on this PS3, Lastation is like a utopia; nothing wrong with the place in fact it's an ideal place to live. It's clear to me that what I am seeing disproves the evidence and yet why do I still believe the evidence to be true and why is the brain washing still there, why is my karma rank still infamous?

Since I've looked at all the possible evidence and found nothing to support the dream, then maybe I need to question the dream itself, why do I know it to be true,? Both can't be correct unless…..

I look at the PS3 controller and then that is when I realise where I have seen the dream happen before: Hyperdimension Neptunia, a video game and a lousy one at that, it explains why I believed the dream to be true because it did happen in that game. Now I know where it was from, can I prove where it was from? I doubt it….wait a minute my karma is now improved to Outlaw. My HUD now says:

"Congratulations Black you have proved Noire is innocent. Unfortunately your karma rank has only improved to Outlaw. In 3 days you will be forced to kill Noire and Uni because they will be forced to kill you."

But if I proved beyond doubt that Noire is in fact innocent, why doesn't it mean that I'm back to being a Hero on the karma rank? Why am I an Outlaw? Have I cured my own brain washing? Thing is how am I supposed to prove that I didn't kidnap the Planeptune CPUs? Even if I could get there without being brainwashed would there even be any proof? Especially considering how Planeptune fell 2 generations ago.

But at least I've made progress, it must have taken a couple of hours looking at files, feedback from people. In fact from the birth of Lastation to now the nation has gotten better and better despite Leanbox's success in the 6th generation.

I then notice on the PS3 a video filmed some time ago, I watch it.

In the video for some reason Noire is in a wrestling ring, she's in her HDD mk2 form but she has pink highlights in her hair as well as some of where her plug suit is pink instead of silver. She is just standing there looking very aggressive, A woman is also there I recognise her to be Rei Ryghts due to her appearance.

"Black Heart, Black Heart over the events that took place you gotta be extremely frustrated…." Histoire speaks but Noire pushes her so hard Rei falls on her back as Noire takes the microphone.

"FRUSTRATED!?, FRUSTRATED ISN'T A GOD DAMN WORD FOR IT, THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Noire yells, very angrily, the thing is the crowd cheer in support of her that cheers her up a lot.

They then chant Black Heart and Lastation.

"YOU SCREW ME, EVERYBODY SCREWS ME, I GET EMBARRASSED, HUMULIATED, I CONSTANTLY HAVE TO FALL FLAT ON MY FACE AND BE MADE TO LOOK A VILLAIN AND NOBODY DOES A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" Noire still yelling and the crowd cheers her.

"NOBODY OUT OF THE CPUS CARE, VIRTUALLY NOBODY OUT OF THE FANS CARE, SO MUCH GOD DAMN INJUSTICE AROUND HERE I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE!" Noire places her hand at her head indicating where she has had it up to, the crowd still cheers her.

"EVERYBODY KNOWS IT, I KNOW IT, EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT I AM THE BEST CPU, BECAUSE I DO THE BEST JOB AS A CPU!" Noire carries on as she walks around in the ring still understandably upset.

"THE MAJORITY KEEPS TURNING A BLIND EYE, YOU KEEP TURNING A BLIND EYE ON THIS!" Noire points to Rei who by now has left the ring looking shocked at Noire's outburst.

"EVERY GOD DAMN CPU KNOWS THAT I AM THE NUMBER 1 CPU BECAUSE I ONLY DO EVERYTHING, I AM THE BEST THERE IS, THE BEST THERE WAS, AND THE BEST THERE EVER WILL BE!" I think Noire has finished now as the fans cheers her.

I can now hear another voice:

"I HAVE TRIED TO BE SUPPORTIVE OF YOU, BUT ALL YOU WANNA DO IS WHEN YOU GO TO THAT RING IS CRY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL, I TRIED TO HELP YOU BUT YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER! IT COULD HAVE BEEN US BOTH FOR THE HONOUR OF BEING THE TRUE GODDESS BUT YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER!" The person who yelled was Vert.

She came from the Titantron and she's in her HDD mk2 form.

"YOU KNOW WHY THEY CALL YOU GREEN HEART APART FROM COLOUR AND NATION? IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ME, YOU AIN'T GOT THE GUTS TO TAKE ME DOWN, WHY DON'T YOU COME SAY IT TO MY FACE COME ON!" Noire yells back.

"I'm so so so sorry, for Black Heart's outburst." Rei said from the announce table.

They then try and talk over each other but it was difficult to understand. After which Vert leaves the titantron. Neptune then appears although it's odd to see her, she's in her HDD form.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU ARE THE TRUE GODDESS, YOU ARE WRONG, THAT IS MY TITLE, YOU KNOW IT, I KNOW IT AND EVERYBODY IN THIS BUILDING KNOWS IT, COME ON!" Noire drops the microphone down as Neptune enters the ring.

Both of them start trading punches, Vert then enters and the three of them end up brawling with each other.

The video then ends. It didn't make any sense to me because if it was 6th generation why was Neptune there? Why was Rei even there, it made no sense at all.

I remember Rei from the game, I didn't think much to her to be honest, I just didn't like how she failed to rule Tari and yet because of her and purely her she thinks that all the CPUs are bad? And really her plan of a CPU free world, what would the difference be?

And yet even though in one way the video made no sense, in another way it does make sense, it was about Noire not being treated fairly and yet not many people seem to care, Noire never was treated right in the series and yet she was one of the best CPUs, both popular and a decent role model, maybe I'm here to punish those responsible for Noire's treatment, I dunno.

It's sad to see Noire my own CPU get treated like this despite how hard she works, I've seen the games even the occasional fanfic not treat her correctly. I will gladly avenge her lousy treatment.

I then get on the phone to speak to Noire.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Bedtime together

Me, Noire and Uni are all in bed together talking, we agreed to sleep together so we can be in the same dreams. We're in Noire's own octuple bed as we discuss how we got on.

"So Black have you proved we're all innocent?" Noire asks me.

"Only you Noire, unfortunately, the evidence came from where I originated from, wherever that was."

I say to her.

I'm not comfortable with the idea of telling her that it came from a video game after all she is from a video game, but then again she could be my sister and I know for a fact I'm not a video game character.

"At least you have finally proved I'm innocent, has it helped in tackling the brain washing?" Noire asks me.

"Yes but there's still the issue of becoming enemies in 3 days' time because we haven't proved beyond doubt that I'm innocent, there's no way it would work because there's no way of going to Neutral Land without being brain washed." I said.

"That sucks, what we're supposed to do?" Uni asks.

"Good question all we can do is face our dreams together, besides I hope to see Neptune and Nepgear, they're gonna get it for trying if not managing to fool me into believing that you're really bad CPUs, now I've proved them wrong. I came across a video with you in a wrestling ring. I find it curious, how come you was wrestling Vert?" I ask Noire.

"Well during a confrontation with Vert by satellite she challenged me to a wrestling match, I did a wrestling promo when I got there, I did it out of pride and to show that I was a decent CPU, I found it weird to see Rei and Neptune there but I learned they were actually lookalikes, very good but none the less lookalikes. I never knew why Vert hired people to look like Rei or Neptune." Noire explained.

"Maybe it's the psychological aspect of it, you was fighting Neptune but did you ever encounter Rei before that time?" I ask Noire

"I never did, I've heard of her, a lousy leader but for a lame reason wants no CPUs." She answered.

"I thought you did a great promo Noire." I say to her.

She chuckles at my compliment.

"Awww. Thank you, it was genuine frustration. When I became leader of Lastation I wanted to make this place the best ever as well as be the best leader for the people, I love my people, as I did more and more good stuff for them, their faith in me increased.

As their faith increased, I became more powerful meaning I became smarter, more efficient and my stamina increased, this resulted in me being able to do more good things, which in turn increased their faith in me and so on it's the complete opposite to a vicious circle.

It's why we're all powerful and even with the war going on between Leanbox, Lastation is a wonderful place to live.

Thing is while me being recognised as the true goddess would be nice, I want to be recognised by caring for my people not by being ruthless.

What frustrated me was that even though people not just from Lastation but from the world respect and love me, there were those that tried to use dirty tactics to take me down, by spreading lies about me. I was frustrated with how even though I'm the only CPU who looks after their landmass. I feel the other CPUs conspired against me, or more likely Neptune had brain washed Blanc and Vert. They treat us with no respect. It's ridiculous after all there is no slavery, no tyranny in Lastation. In fact I would die for Lastation." Noire finished off.

It does make me wonder if she seen the Neptunia games because she has been screwed badly. I must admit it would be weird if she did, that would be real 4th wall breaking.

"Well, I'm sure you will earn the title of true goddess some day and I'm sure they'll recognise you as the number 1 CPU, anyway how did you two get on?" I ask them both.

"I've hacked into the computer but I haven't found anything, there's nothing there, nothing at all, no trace, in fact that was the only computer they had in Lastation." Uni said.

"I did well, they managed to build very strong walls around the city today, there's also prism towers and SAM sites we just need some more troops now, we have some infantry and a few tanks and planes but we're still waiting for more. I'm now able to detect the cream that those goons used, now they're no longer invisible to my radar, although it is strange that I haven't found any of them in Lastation." Noire replied.

"It concerns me, would we able to withstand an attack if they were to attack tonight?" I ask them.

"Well we'll do our best, we won two battles in a row, I have faith we can win the next battle.

I've also visited Kratos again, he's alright, I'm pleased he still has his super strength although I think he is managing to resist the temptation of breaking free and causing havoc, knowing full well he will be forced to kill anyone from Lastation, either that or our chains are very, very strong.

He's very pleased to be back with us and when I left him he was watching a movie, it was about a muscular man with a black beard wearing leather pants kicking people down wells, as well as bashing enemies on the head on giant books, making them read them." Noire replied.

"I liked it when he was playing some fancy harp, he was playing some awesome music." Uni added.

"Maybe we ought to act in a movie some time when the conflicts are over, I always wanted to be a voice actress, I have a vast amount of different costumes, it would be nice for us to wear them and show them to all those wonderful people. I'll have to show them to you sometime Black. Goodnight everyone see you two in my dreams I hope." Noire says.

I do wonder what costumes she does have anyway we hug for a long time as we have a strong bond, while we're coiled together as that was what ensured we would go to sleep together.

I'm in a different room now sitting on a couch with Noire and Uni. I remember the room from my previous dream as do all of us. Thing is both of them are in their human forms with Noire wearing her Victory costume. I'm a bit baffled by this, maybe there's a specific reason like I wanted them to be in their human form or there's an external force, I dunno.

"Was this where we used to live together?" Uni asks.

"I believe it was, yeah it's a pity we don't have any great memories." Noire says.

I stand up from the couch and head over to the mirror where I see a photo of me, Noire and Uni as young children.

I now experience a flash back, I see Noire and Uni as young children opening what I believe to be their presents.

"Merry Christmas Noire. Merry Christmas Uni." I say to them.

They open the presents, their jaws drop in amazement as their presents are plug suits as well as silver wigs.

"Ah wow they're the costumes I wanted for ages." Noire says with a big grin on her face.

"Thanks here's your present." Uni chuckles.

"Thanks big brother you played with us." Noire says to me. As she handed me her present.

I open it up and gasp at the amazement it's a PS1.

"Thanks, we'll play it together I'll go and set it up." I hug them both.

"We'll put them on." Noire says.

I set up the PS1 while Noire and Uni leave with their costumes.

I'm surprised I was able to set it up quickly despite my age, I know I was a young child but I dunno how old I was, I dunno how old I am now.

Soon Noire and Uni come into the room dressed in their HDD mk2 outfits, I thought they looked adorable very cute. It's like seeing mini Black Heart and mini Uni.

"How do we look?" Noire asked posing for fun.

"You both look wonderful." I reply.

They rush to me and both hug me for a little while.

"OK you two which game do you wanna play?" I ask them both…

The flash back is now over, I find it interesting that they got their HDD outfits as young children one Christmas time, perhaps you could say that was the birth of Lastation.

"That was a lovely Christmas. I remember it well." Uni said.

"Yeah it was, it was when we got the PlayStation 1, ahhh it was an amazing console, a lot of memories." Noire replied.

I'm thinking about the flash back, I remember it well but what was the significance? Was it the fact that was when we started as PlayStation gamers? As well as the origins of their famous HDD outfits? Hmmmm. I then look at another picture. It was of me shaking hands with a female, she looks familiar as she's wearing a white t shirt with the Wii logo on it, white cap, white shorts, white cardigan and white trainers. Her eyes are brown and neck length with messy bangs covering her fringe. Her eyes are blue and she's a Caucasian. Unfortunately I don't know her name but she is smiling in the photo…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Black and White

Note: Readers most of this chapter features torture and some of you may find it gory but to be fair the fanfic is rated M. To be honest this is one of my favourite chapters out of the chapters that I have written and I hope at least some of you will be able to enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

I experience a flashback now and right now I am in some bar, I don't see anyone there except for the female I saw in the photo, right now she's drinking a glass of milk. I'm thirsty too, so I sit next to her.

"Excuse me? Do you know where the bartender is?" I ask her.

"The bartender isn't here tonight, I'm the bartender for today, what would you like to drink?" She asks me.

"A Pepsi Max please." I reply.

"OK, hey are you Black?" She asks me.

"Yeah I am, hey are you White?" I replied.

"Yeah, Oh I remember you; you guys have won the competition of best console gamers number 5. Congratulations and it's the first time you and your console entered." She says with a smile on her face.

She then goes and gets the drink for me. Yeah I know who she is now, she is White, I remember her being the person we played against, she played on the Nintendo 64 while I played on the PlayStation 1. She was there with Rom, Ram and Blanc.

"Well done for coming in 2nd, anyway it's nice to meet you White face to face." I reply to her.

"Thanks you know I'm not bothered we didn't win this time, I mean we have beaten Team Planeptune oh about 3 times, they did beat us once but that was only because we couldn't come." White said with pride.

"I'm very impressed with your accomplishments, I have high respect for you guys." I reply.

"Anyway I saw you guys play, I respect you guys too, I've heard good things about you, I should warn you about Neptune, Plutia, Nepgear and…" She carries on, unfortunately I didn't get the 4th name.

"….they're real bad news, they're real sore losers because we constantly defeated them in the past, now you guys have shown up and have defeated them, they're even more bitter right now, further more I have reason to believe they are very dangerous, it's rumoured they're behind the murders of various gamers, Plutia alone is suspected of numerous rapes, sexual assaults as well as torture." She warns.

"Thanks a lot White, the thing is I've already heard of them, so we've done some extra training in combat." I reply.

"Me too." She smiled.

White then passes me the drink, I drink some and it's refreshing.

"I have an idea, being as we respect each other and we both get on why don't we form an alliance, it concerns me that various gamers are dying and if we teamed up we can become stronger." I propose I offer my hand for her to shake.

"Sure, you're on Black." She replies, she shakes my hand with a smile on her face.

"Where are your friends?" I ask her.

"Oh we're actually a family, they're off buying new books, yours?" She says.

"They're buying costumes and like you they're my family. I need the loo, I'll be right back." I reply back.

I head to the gents.

Note: Readers please listen to Full Throttle: Nestor and Bolus while reading this.

When I get there I find a woman in a hideous plug suit, I can see she's trying to be attractive but unlike Blanc and Noire it doesn't work.

She has long violet blue hair and bright pink eyes, her plug suit is in black and bright pink. I know who she is, she is Plutia but in her HDD form which right now seems to be purely cosmetic.

"What are you doing in the gents?" I ask her.

"Hmmmhmmmhmmm, that's no way to talk to a lady, now is there Blacky." She replies with her sadistic talk.

She does not scare me at all but she does make me cringe, I remember how she got away with what she did and how for some reason all the cast were scared of her.

She tries to flirt with me but I'm not buying it.

"You're not a lady, you're the most pathetic excuse of a woman I have ever met. And I hope you get your comeuppance for all the crimes you have committed." I respond with emotion.

"Oh my my, you clearly don't fear me, I'll teach you to fear me." She talks like a sadist.

She grabs my manhood squeezing them real tight, oh that hurts, that hurts badly.

"Now I've got your attention, maybe I'll make a deal with you, you talk to Whitey and you agree to both announce that Team Planeptune has won the competition and you'll also promise to agree to be my pet for me to toy with. Hmmhmmmhmmhmm." She speaks further.

I fight back, so for self-defence purposes I grab both her breasts and squeeze them really hard. She yells in pain.

"Now you listen to me, your sadistic garbage won't work on me. I won't give into your pathetic demands. Let's see who can tolerate the most pain, you or me?" I warn her, she's screaming and shrieking in a lot of pain.

She eventually lets go of my manhood as she grabs my hands in an attempt for me to let go, she attempts to kick me but I grab her leg and flip her over, causing her to land on her back really hard.

"Oh, look at you, lying on your back, in your natural pose, how pathetic, I wonder how I can make you learn not to torture people again, I guess you will make a very good pet of mine." I mock her tone, causing psychological damage to go with her physical damage.

She manages to get up quickly as she attempts to throw a punch but I block it and Irish whip her into a wall, her face hits the wall, she then falls to the ground on her back.

Suddenly a female who I recognise to be Neptune in her HDD Form storms in through the door only to fall to the ground due to someone whacking her really hard on the head with a bar stool it turns out it was White.

"You OK Black?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.

White looks behind her as I leave the gents only to see Nepgear in her HDD form, along with a purple haired male wearing a purple tracksuit.

"OK LET'S BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THE LITTLE SHITS!" White yells.

They both charge towards us, Nepgear goes for White while the other one goes for me. He's really charging at me but I dodge out of the way and he bangs his head against a nearby wall, it knocks him out instantly.

I see Nepgear trying to grab the bar stool off of White but White kicks Nepgear in the knee causing Nepgear to lose her grip. White then knocks Nepgear out with the bar stool causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Black! Are you OK?" I hear Noire's voice calling.

We both rush to greet her.

I see Uni and Noire there in their HDD outfits from mk2 as well as Blanc, Rom and Ram in their likewise outfits.

"Yeah, we're better than alright, good news, we've both agreed to join forces and we've beaten up all of Team Planeptune." I said.

"Wonderful, say guys do you know where that slut Plutia is?" Noire asks.

"She's in the gents knocked out." White replied.

"You know I have thought of something fun we can do to Plutia." Noire chuckles.

She tells us her idea.

"I love it." Blanc replies.

Note: Readers please listen to Etta James Down in the Basement while reading this.

After some time we're at a snooker table in the bar, we've tied up Plutia, had her stripped and her womanhood lying over the table, she also had some milk poured over her hair to wake her up. White and I keep her in place, as Noire and Blanc stand at the other sides of the table each holding a cue, cleaning the end.

"Oh dear I think I have trapped wind." Ram says.

She then stands on the snooker table crouching down with her bum close to Plutia's face.

Ram manages to pull off the longest and smelliest trumps at Plutia's face.

"Urgh! That's disgusting! I can't breathe." Plutia moans.

Personally the smell doesn't bother me at all nor is the case with anyone else except for Plutia.

"Yay that was a good one Ram I always wanted someone to fart in Plutia's face." White said.

"Gah, was that really necessary?" Plutia moans.

"Yeah because you stink!" Uni responds.

She tugs at Plutia's earring as she rips it off her ear causing her ear to bleed quite badly.

"OWWW!" Plutia screams in pain.

Soon they place their cues in position, Noire has a black snooker ball, Blanc has a white snooker ball.

"No, please, I beg of you to stop, please have mercy on me." Plutia pleaded.

"Did you give the same mercy to the people you tormented huh, you little shit!" Blanc spoke aggressively.

"My, my, my, look at you weak, cowardly, dumb, pathetic Plutia, I look forward to making you our pet to play with." Noire mocks Plutia.

They then hit their snooker balls with the cues so hard that they travel very fast and hit her in both breasts.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Plutia screams loudly in pain.

We are all laughing in hysterics.

"What do you want from me?" She whimpers, sniffing a lot in tears while Noire and Blanc reposition their snooker balls.

"For you to have a taste of your own medicine, as well as to see those lovely pink eyes full of tears." Blanc responds.

"We also would like you to be at the receiving end of your horrible acts against the innocent." Noire says.

They hit the balls again after retrieving them.

"OWWWWWWW!"

Plutia screams loudly in pain again.

"I'm sorry for being a sadist, I'm so sorry please, please stop it, I'm sorry I did those horrible things, I won't be a sadist again, I promise, please I'll do anything just let me go." She pleads.

Noire and Blanc get their balls again and hit them hard and….

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Plutia screams once more.

Noire and Blanc give each other a high five.

"Anything huh? Why don't you sign a confession that you have committed all of these rapes, sexual assaults and torture? After we're through with you." Noire says.

"Or if you'd rather not confess and get arrested, we'll just keep on torturing you until your busts hurt so badly, you'll want to amputate them. Either way we'll get all the fun and you get all the pain." Blanc says.

Plutia then screams in horror at the thought of either one of those choices.

"You know what we've got all day, we've got the bar to ourselves. Let's give Plutia the torturing of her worthless lifetime." I said.

Everyone agrees with me.

"OK we're gonna need a red hot poker, a red hot brand with letters that can be arranged, I want it to say: I am Black, White, Noire, Blanc, Uni, Rom and Ram's bitch. I also wants some shavers, some sharp cilices, excrement. A power pack with high voltage, crocodile clips, wires , some very spicy hot liquid and a chain saw." I said.

I grab Plutia's purse off of her as Uni takes it off me.

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do. Wanna come Rom and Ram?" Uni asked.

"Sure." Ram said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea,…I mean isn't it a bit too far?...Won't we get caught?" Rom asks.

"A fair point my little sister but there are a few things to consider, we've been hired to take Plutia down and bring her to justice by any means necessary, all of what we're doing is perfectly legal, we're doing this for all the victims." White reassured her.

"Yeah I mean let's not forget this bitch has done some horrific things even to very young children, we've got the bar to ourselves it's closed, Plutia can pay for the customers lost today." I say as well.

"Yeah Plutia must pay severely OK I help Uni and Ram." Rom says.

"That's the spirit, we'll torture her until she confesses and until she's been tortured enough, which will be a lot of torture I can assure you." I say with pride.

Rom, Ram and Uni go off to get the stuff I asked for, while me and White continue to hold Plutia in position and Noire and Blanc still play snooker with her breasts.

I'm enjoying hearing Plutia scream we all do, I feel great for doing this because I'm doing this out of justice although I must admit I get pleasure from this, I'm sure the same can be said for everyone else here though.

After a while they managed to get everything I asked them to. I don't remember why they were able to get it without trouble but I knew that it would be the case,

Rom then gets a pile of books and drops them on Plutia's breasts.

"OWWWW! My precious breasts, oww. My breasts are ruined now. OWWWWWW!" Plutia cries with lots of tears.

We then tie her up very tightly to the table with a special rope designed to burn the skin, of course because we're wearing gloves it doesn't affect us at all. The rope burns her wrists and ankles badly. Plutia is crying her eyes out, tears all over her place, we're all enjoying this, we could do this all day and that is what we intend to do.

Rom, Ram, Uni then get out their electric razors. Noire then stands up on the snooker table posing.

"You see how attractive I am?" Noire says with pride.

"I am extremely attractive, my womanhood is decent, my clothes look very lovely and my hair is very shiny and soft, it's also so long that it covers my back and bum like a blanket, there's loads of it plenty of layers." Noire flirts while she speaks.

I find her attractive, I love her looks, her hair, her clothes and her womanhood, I love all of her looks.

"But here's the thing Plutia, all of the women in this room that are conscious are attractive and beautiful like all of the good women out in the world, you're not attractive at all Plutia.

See attraction is not about looks, because we use them for good for one thing, we're also very intelligent, caring, kind and friendly as well as doing good things for many people in this world." Noire continues.

I agree with everything Noire said there.

"You see Plutia, you abuse your looks and use them for evil, you're not worthy of your pathetic excuse for beauty anymore. Shave that bitch bold." Blanc finishes.

They then shave her bald, the shavers digging into her scalp. More tears come from Plutia and cries of pain as she has to endure her hair being shaved away as her hair falls to the ground by the load while watching Noire pose and mock her.

"It's not nice being tortured or having a taste of your own medicine is it Plutie? Awww Plutie don't you like what you dish out, it hurts don't it my pet?" Noire mocks.

"You're our bitch now, and that's all you'll ever be." Blanc says.

"Ha ha ha the old hag's hair has fallen out." Ram laughs.

"She's bald and she's crying." Rom replied.

"She deserves permanent baldness maybe her money can be used to fund research into hair regrowth." Uni laughs.

"Well I must say ladies you've given her a bit of a makeover now." I say as I show her a mirror.

Plutia screams in shock as she cries loudly seeing cuts all over her scalp.

"My hair! No!" Plutia sobs.

"All gone, no hair for you, you ugly evil bitch." White says as she taps Plutia head.

Noire and Blanc then get out some whips while the rest of us put the cilices on Plutia's legs and arms very tightly as they penetrate her flesh causing much pain to Plutia as well as blood oozing out.

"My look at your body I'm surprised you haven't been punished for being a very naughty girl, don't worry we'll take care of that." Blanc mocks Putia.

They whip Plutia's back very hard repeatedly as Plutia cries in pain, worn out with so much pain, she's broken yet we are not through with her not by a long shot.

They whip her back very hard for a long time, her back now engrained with so many scars that it now looks like a painting made by flicking paint at it. Her but was whipped as well constantly and her stomach.

Next we get some red hot branding irons and we brand her but, she screams as her but is burned severely as she's branded with the message:

I am Black, White, Noire, Blanc, Uni, Rom and Ram's bitch.

Every inch of her body is covered in blood, cuts and bruises, her face covered in tears.

"Please, my masters, I'm begging you, please stop, I'll do anything you want, please." Plutia begs with a lot of tears.

"We're not done yet you dummy." Ram replies as she pulls out Plutia's other ear ring so hard it bleeds causing Plutia to scream in pain.

"We're gonna torture you for as long as we like and it will be for a very long time, after all it's what you did to all the innocent victims you tortured." Noire mocks her.

All the way through we are laughing and enjoying ourselves, going through this torture stage by stage.

We retie her this time her arms and legs are out stretched in a star shape.

"If you intend to sacrifice me please do it." Plutia begs.

"What was that bitch?" Blanc asks.

"Please kill me, I can't take any more pain." Plutia begs further.

"It's good you want to die, but death maybe too good for you especially considering how you should take more pain, take all the pain that you dished out to those poor innocent people." I reply to her.

We then get the power pack and we connect it to a nearby socket, we also connect the wires to the power pack, the crocodile clips to the wire and Plutia's nipples to the crocodile clips.

We made sure the power was powerful enough to cause serious pain but not enough to kill her as we wished to torture her, not kill her. Turning the power pack on, Plutia gets a shocking of a lifetime. I find it funny as she's shaking and screaming violently. After a few minutes we switch the power off.

"I'll do anything please, no more I'm sorry I tortured all of the innocent victims especially the children." Plutia pants in pain.

After which Noire gets a red hot poker and stands on Plutia's belly giving Plutia so much pain, Noire strokes the handle of the poker playfully as Plutia looks in horror of the sharp end surrounded by tiny pokers.

"Now we have been really electric today, but I think being as you liked to toy with your victims, I thought it would be fun to play a game with you, now we could play strip poker but you're already naked so why not red hot poker? OK here comes the poker, poker, poker, poker." Noire says playfully.

She shoves the poker up Plutia's privates causing her to scream in pain once again, in fact it's the longest and loudest scream she's ever done, she does more crying which is now loud and endless. After some time the poker is then pulled a bit and pushed a bit repeatedly as Plutia carries on screaming and crying while we are in hysterics.

Eventually the poker gets pulled out as Noire walks on Plutia's body moving the books away as she then stands on her breasts, standing legs apart like a heroine.

Noire now towers over Plutia as she's forced to look up to her superior beauty, her superior clothes, her superior long silky, shiny hair covering her back and bum like a blanket, her superior womanhood, her superior intellect, her superior kindness, her superior everything.

"My weak cowardly, pathetic stupid Plutia, look at you lying on your back, how appropriate for someone like you, lying in your natural pose." Noire mocks Plutia.

"You know what the problem is Plutia? You're a sore loser, that's why you take it out on all the innocents, you're not a very good gamer. See the thing is with me I'm not a sore loser and as far as Team Lastation go? They're much better than Team Planeptune any day." Blanc says as she gets out a chainsaw.

"Yeah while we won Team Lowee were very good, I'd say they're our equals, same can't be said for Team Planeptune." Noire replies.

She then sits on top of Plutia's breasts as she moves forward so she can wrap her legs around Plutia's head putting her in a choke hold.

Plutia can breathe but only just as Noire starts to dig her claws into Plutia's mouth pulling her cheeks.

"Awww my bitch isn't very happy is she? I suppose it's because she doesn't like having a taste of her own medicine. My pet you need to learn not to mess with the innocent people. Or you'll get what you deserve." Noire mocks Plutia some more.

I can tell she's having so much fun, we're all are, we get to torture someone very evil and we're really making her squirm.

After pulling Pluita's cheeks Noire then gets up off the table as Blanc then stands up on Plutia's chest, turning the chain saw on.

"Hmmm which ugly part shall I remove?" Blanc smiles.

"Remove her boobies, they're hideous." Ram says.

"Yes, all the women in this room are beautiful." Rom added.

"Yep all the women have wonderful boobies." Ram says.

"Except for Plutia of course, she's the ugly one." Uni says.

"Remove those pathetic blobs she calls breasts? You got it." Blanc laughs.

The chainsaw gets to work and Plutia screams some more as the saw meets the flesh.

Noire then digs her claws into the back of Plutia's head moving her head up while Rom and Ram keep her eyes open as Plutia does another loud scream.

"My breasts, gone just like my hair. NO!" She cries.

Plutia's head is oozing with blood caused from the cuts of the razor and the wounds caused by Noire's claws.

"They never looked great to begin with bitch." Blanc laughs after saying that.

"Now then, you have been shoving your garbage down other people's throats for too long, now it's time for you to have a taste of your own medicine. Open wide." Noire says as she digs her claws into Plutia's nose, digging in the flesh causing her nose to bleed a lot.

"OWWWWWWWW!" She screams in pain as she opens wide.

Rom, Ram and Uni then get out a 2 litre bottle full of liquid and pour it down her throat, the liquid burns her throat as it sizzles.

We all find it funny as the liquid burns her inside causing serious stomach ache and sore throat.

Eventually Plutia has drunk all of the liquid so Noire lets go of her nose, she's coughing a lot, gasping for water or milk but she won't get any.

"Ahhh aren't we kind to give the bitch a drink, eh?" White mocks Plutia.

"You know Plutia you're full of poo. You stink real badly, let's pour poo all over this dummy." Ram suggested.

"Good idea." Rom replied.

And that's what we do we get a big bucket of poo and pour it all over Plutia's face and body already covered in painful, severe cuts, scares, it's like she has been painted in scars and now she's covered in poo.

"Please, I'll tell you where all my money is, where all the evidence of my crimes are. I'll turn myself in, lock me up, kill me, I'm so sorry for being a sadist." Plutia is in tears.

"Ahhh good bitch, I love how your bright pink eyes cry in fear. They look so wonderful with tears of pain." Blanc mocks Plutia.

"So who's the biggest bitch?" Noire asks Plutia.

"I am." She replies.

"Who owns you?" Noire asks her.

"You lot do." She replies with a lot of sadness in her voice.

"Who's the most attractive, most heroic, most intelligent, most caring, most wonderful people?" Noire asks Plutia.

"Team Lastation and Team Lowee." She replies.

"Who's the most ugly, most evil, most stupid, most horrible, most awful people?" Noire asks Plutia.

"Team Planeptune." She replies.

"Isn't it wonderful how she's not only agreed to cooperate she's so happy being our pet to play with." Noire says to Blanc.

"Hell yeah." Blanc replies.

After some time we are now sitting on snooker tables holding drinks, Noire and Blanc are sitting on a barely conscious tied up Neptune, while me and White are taking photos of them, they have already did some poses and some modelling together along with Uni, Rom and Ram.

"Now Plutia will be behind bars for good and now she's learned her lesson, we can use a bit of her money for ourselves." I said.

"As well as using most of their money for helping people all around the world, we'll split it right down the middle, what do you intend to use that money on Blanc?" Noire asks her.

"To ensure everyone is able to read and write and has a decent education, you Noire?" Blanc answers.

"To ensure everyone has access to clean water and electricity, as well as some technology to help them survive like baths, kitchens as well as sanitation." She replies.

"I propose a toast ladies." I say to them.

"To the alliance and friendship between Lastaion and Lowee as well as finally bringing Plutia to justice." I propose.

They all agree to that.

"I couldn't put it better myself Black, we made an alliance, we got to torture Plutia not to mention making her confess and humiliate her, this is so wonderful." White replies.

"We've taken out Team Planeptune." Rom said.

"They're better off, if they're gonna resort to evil deeds and act like sore losers all the time then what's the point in being in the competition?" Uni replied.

"We're all winners, we play fair, do good to the world and we're all very good at what we do." Ram added.

We're all happy, in a celebrating mood I see all of us playing together and having fun.


	22. Chapter 22

This message is exclusively to the people in Nisa, from the fanfic topic that commented on my previous chapter, the rest of you only the last paragraph is to you. (After the message is Chapter 22)

I respect the fact that those that commented don't seem to like the chapter but what I strongly do not approve of is your immature, idiotic, offensive comments (especially considering how you couldn't be more wrong and "hark who's talking") because fair enough you may not like torture but torture is in a lot of media (books, games, movies, tv, it was even in Neptunia itself) and I did add a warning, as for characters what about other media's portrayal of them? I just merely did my own version of the game just as a lot of people do here.

But you know what I don't really care about what you lot think as regards to my fanfic nor do I think much to any of you lot, because you're unable to respect my fanfic, you're unable to respect me as an author and you clearly haven't read all of it because then you would be able to understand the very situation that you're ranting at. Also you never commented on the rest of the fanfic, when xnobody13 (someone I do respect) reviewed chapter 4 he said there was improvement none of the others spoke of it since, until chapter 13 (which some of you once again have badmouthed it) or what about the other chapters that Hater of None reviewed (not counting 13)?. The point is you'll happily bash anything you think is bad but never comment on anything else. You're just unable to suggest improvements or anything constructive so how do you expect me to listen to you lot? The real issue is that my fanfic doesn't fit your awful mould, I think that's the real reason you don't like it. You want Neptune to be 1. and you want there to be no man love woman, no OOC, no Noire being victorious and that's a big shame, you want the portrayals to be a certain way but not even Neptunia itself is decent at that IMO. It's also clear to me that only people with degrees in literacy are allowed to write fanfics according to you lot, which is a shame because that mentality you lot have is incorrect.

Thing is if I'm honest some of your fanfics don't really appeal to me especially: Hyperdimension Neptunia is Real which is the worst Neptunia fanfic I've ever encountered, that fanfic to me is just HDN with it's author in it and I strongly disliked HDN's story as well as that fanfic. My fanfic however has a unique perspective with unique portrayals of characters as well as numerous Playstation characters (like Kratos, Cole McGrath and Parasoul), I also describe landmasses in a lot of detail and it has a lot of gaming references like Driver, Cod and Need For Speed, now how many Neptunia fanfics has that? Is Noire OOC in my fanfic? Hell yeah because I prefer her that way, does she win in my fanfic? Hell yeah because I don't like Neptune dominating like she seems to do in some of your fanfics.

I'm going to carry on writing my fanfic my way (you lot should never tell someone to stop writing, especially considering how I think the same to you lot but you never heard me say that before), how I want it (even if I'm not the best in literature) and there are some people do like my story and my views are increasing all the time (some even found the last chapter plus various references in my fanfic funny) and if those that said bad things about my fanfic don't like it tough.

To the rest of you thank you for supporting me by always reading new chapters especially to those that added me as their favourite and followers as well as to Hater of None who always gives fair, decent and honest reviews, I will happily listen to suggestions that are constructive and respectful and I do care about what the rest of you think and I hope the rest of you are able to enjoy my story.

And now chapter 22:

Chapter 22: Justice?

The flashback is now over as once again all 3 of us: Noire, Uni and myself have experienced that wonderful memory.

"Ahh I remember that day well, we finally brought that slut to justice." I say to them.

"Uh huh, what baffles me is why is Plutia here though? I would have assumed she got put away behind bars for good for being a very villainous vile venomous woman." Noire replies to me.

She makes a very good point if we have apparently put Team Planeptune behind bars then why is it clear that they're in Gameindsutri? That concerns me.

"Not to mention we became very good friends with Team Lowee, when we came here I had no memory of our past but some memories did come back over time, when we joined Lowee in their war with Planeptune we became good friends with Blanc and her younger sisters, but the day we came to where Neptune lived was when Blanc fell out with us. We don't know why Blanc fell out with us, she thought we kidnapped Planeptune's CPUs. Of course we haven't." Uni added.

"What about White have you ever encountered her here?" I ask them.

"We remember her from when we captured and tortured Plutia but we've never seen her here at all, it is indeed tragic that first we fall out with Neptune then she turns bad, then we fall out with Vert, then Blanc. It seems to be just us 3 now." Noire answers me.

"I believe that what I am for Lastation White is for Lowee, I'm not really sure why she's not here. It makes no sense." I respond.

Unfortunately I get a bit of déjà vu when:

Suddenly I hear a loud knock on the door, after which a few riot police storm in with their guns pointed at me.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND ON YOUR KNEES DO IT NOW!" One of the cops yell at me.

We obey immediately, strange as this happened the other time I was asleep, why is this event being played again?

One of the cops holster their weapon and put some handcuffs on my hands, like before they feel quite cold and uncomfortable. He then pulls me up and we get dragged along, the cop sounds like the interrogator from Black Ops.

"Team Lastation I'm arresting you lot for stealing PS3s and selling pirated games. You lot have the right to remain silent but anything you guys do say may harm your defence if you lot do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence. OK take them to the police station where they'll be taken to court and face a free trial not that you lot deserve one." The cop said with no remorse.

I remember the cop saying this before but this time we're accused of less crimes, my theory is that this is related to our karma in our HUD, our karma has improved so therefore the crimes we're accused of are less meaning they make out we're less evil.

We're now dragged into a van outside as we're thrown inside the back.

We wake up now, sweating and panting frantically but not as much as before due to experiencing these dreams previously. We're back in Noire's mansion sleeping in the octuplet bed, we all feel safe and comfortable knowing we're all close together, our bodies wrapped around each other, it worked, we were in the same dreams together.

"Hmm we're arrested but they're for less crimes, hmmm that's interesting." Noire said.

"I wondered whether it was because I proved you're innocent, that helped my karma." I said.

"Thing is we need to prove you're innocent now, but that will be extremely difficult to do." Noire replied.

"I bet Neptune and Nepgear will show up again, gonna try and brain wash us some more." Uni said.

"I'll be interested to see what they come up with we've defeated them before and we'll do it again. Goodnight everyone, hope we're still in the same dreams together." I replied.

We all said our goodnights as we all went to sleep together.

Note: Readers please listen to Who Am I OST Soundtrack 1 Unreleased while reading this bit.

Now I'm in some warehouse with my hands cuffed at my back being escorted by a couple of people, I also see Nisa there, a character from the series, it's strange to see her here but then again Noire did say how she moved to Neutral land and became corrupt, helping criminals instead of the innocent citizens.

The other people are dressed in super hero attire as it consists of purple gauntlet gloves, purple pants, short purple boots, as well as a purple top and eye masks as well as a purple cape. Somehow I doubt they're super and I doubt they're heroes.

I have no memories at all of this place as we walk up some stairs, through a corridor and then into an office. Although it is weird for me to be here and still in my handcuffs, what is the significance of this place? I've never been here before.

Nisa places me on a seat as she takes a seat opposite me, I see what I'm guessing is evidence on a table nearby.

"Some time ago, you and your friends spent a night in this abandoned warehouse, a day later your friends, one of them called White have disappeared. A day after that, 3 CPUs from my nation were kidnapped, their locations are still unknown. Where have you taken them?" Nisa speaks like an interrogator.

I'm guessing she means Plutia, Nepgear and Neptune but how would I know? I have no recollection of events here before meeting Noire in a car. It's strange to hear Nisa telling me this though, I remember Noire being told that I did this when we dreamt last night, maybe instead of telling me what Noire supposedly did being as it didn't work, they tell me what I supposedly did. Could Nisa be here for tonight's dreams instead of Nepgear and Neptune?

"Now listen you kidnapping them has caused war throughout all of Gameindustri, the Planeptune CPUs were going to negotiate peace in hope of restoring Planeptune, now if you're not a villain why the hell did you kidnap them?" Nisa speaks further.

"Who are you working for?" She asks me.

While I am working for Noire now, I had never idea at the time I guessed maybe Lastation, I refuse to give her any information.

"I dunno." I said although to be fair I'm not really sure.

"Now on the day those CPUs were kidnapped, a witness noticed an extremely powerful male able to knock them all out with such efficiency and such skill carrying very deadly weaponry the likes of which we have never seen in Planeptune.

Now only a CPU would have the ability and power to pull of something like that as well as providing such weaponry.

Now I want to know from you. Who are you working for? Lastation? Lowee? Or Leanbox? Or maybe somebody else? Tell me 6 done 1 too many. What does it mean?

I then get a flashback on a bus, the same bus from my other dream.

"I tell you right now this is fun all the teams together, this is my debut, Green from…" He spoke he was the muscular one with the mid length hair again the place name got censored.

"Vert….."

"Chika…"

Those 2 say their names as well as their place but for some reason it got censored.

"Yay yay." Green responds with fire in his belly.

"I wish you good luck Team Leanbox, we have done well, White…" White was there again, she was smiling seeing us all together.

"Yay I'm Ram from….."

"I'm Rom from…."

"And I'm Blanc from….."

"All of us together, hey I'm Uni from…"

"Noire from….." she spoke with much patriotism.

"I'm Black from…. And may I say how wonderful it is that we're all here and may the best team win."  
Everyone cheers after I speak.

The flash back is over as Nisa now gets up and comes up close to me.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"You want to know who I am? I want to know who I am." I reply, with some truth as I know my name but not my origin, I just knew I was with Noire and Uni.

Nisa then shows me some passports.

"We've found 24 different passports, that's 4 for each of you. Why? Where are your friends, who are your friends." She asks me.

She then grabs me and places me at the table.

"Well it is pointless for a villain to cover for their partners in crime and if you think that you're in trouble now, you don't know the super heroine of justice. Talk to me now." Nisa says with menace.

"I dunno where they are." I replied and that is the honest truth.

She then throws me off, I'm barely able to stand.

"Super justice flying kick!" Nisa announces her move.

She somehow flies in the air as she kicks me really hard in the stomach as I fall with my back hitting the wall, she'll pay for that.

"I'll give you some credit you're very tough. But I know ways to make villains like you submit." Nisa said to me with menace.

"I'm waiting for you to talk to me now." Nisa says with irritation, holding her hand by her ear as if she's listening for me.

"Look, I've already said I have amnesia, how do you expect me to know when I have no memory what so ever?" I said panting.

"The way you're talking you will no longer have to worry about your memory, understand?" She replies with no remorse.

"Charge this villain for kidnapping, espionage and possible murder as well as being an evil villain to justice. If any of his friends arrive I'd like a little chat with them, keep him here, let him have a seat so I can get him transferred to prison, in the meantime I'll interrogate Noire, find out why has she has not been looking after her nation properly." Nisa says as she leaves.

One of them then places me on a chair and then stands in front of me grinning with menace.

I look around observing the room, the guards as well as their positions so I can determine how to free myself. I learn there's 1 in front of me, 1 at the back, behind my chair and 2 to my left with their backs to the corner.

I then go on automatic again….

First trip up guard in front then kick guard behind then kick the chairs at the two guys, chance of success: likely.

I quickly trip up the person in front by swooping him over with my left leg causing him to tumble hard on his back. Next with no hesitation I kick the person behind me hard with my right leg while sitting. The kick knocks him out cold as he falls backward to the floor.

I see the other 2 in the corner one charges at me while the other tries to get on his walkie talkie. I quickly get up from the chair, kicking the chair I sat on quite high. This hits him in the head knocking him out. I then kick the other chair at the one with the walkie talkie.

"Help I need help….." The guard says panicking.

Of course before he could say anymore the chair hits him in the stomach causing him to drop his walkie talkie. I quickly head to him and kick the walkie talkie away so he can't get it. He tries to reach for his gun slowly but I go behind him and kick him in the back of his head, knocking him out.

So I guess that since brainwashing by appearing sympathetic didn't work, they try interrogating me and try to convince me I'm evil when I'm not.

I manage to find some keys from one of the guards and I managed to open the handcuffs. It's good to be able to use my arms now.

I decide to pick up a couple of guns and a walkie talkie. They're actually M1911s but I've noticed I have no HUD although I still managed to take out the guards with ease, OK now where did Nisa go? And how am I going to rescue Noire and Uni without either of them dying and how am I going to capture and interrogate Nisa? Hmmmm.

Note: Readers please listen to Black Ops 2 OST Hidden while reading this bit:

There is only one exit to this room which was where Nisa left. I peer through the window and see a corridor, there's no one there but there is a laundry cart.

I open the door slowly and then get in the laundry cart.

I look out to see if there's anyone but I cannot see anyone but I can hear footsteps, so I bury myself in the laundry. I also hear Nisa interrogating Noire down the corridor.

"So you think you're better than Purple Heart, do you villain?" Nisa yells.

"I don't think I'm better, I know I'm better than Purple Heart." Noire replies.

Soon the trolley is being pushed closer to Noire's location.

"If you're better? Why do you not take care of your landmass, you know why do you turn a blind eye to Avenir, you evil villain?" Nisa asks with aggression.

"Avenir doesn't even exist, your CPU is a villain and so are you for turning against the citizens of Gameindustri." Noire responds.

I find this strange I was told what Noire was told last night about what I did, and just now Noire was told what I was told last night about what she did, strange indeed but at least with this I know Noire is innocent, they're probably trying to brain wash us again.

"Keep the villain in check I will interrogate Uni, maybe she'll talk when I get back after making Uni suffer." Nisa says.

I hear someone walk out the door, I'm assuming it's Nisa.

"She's innocent like us we have nothing to say." Noire replies with defiance in her voice.

I guess it must be hard for Noire to swallow the fact that Nisa will interrogate her younger sister but I know how strong Uni is. I'm coming sisters.

By this time I'm outside the room where Noire is being held prisoner. I look outside carefully and slowly, only to find one person entering the room, he must have pushed the trolley. I quickly and quietly get out, M1911 in my right hand.

"Excuse me…urgh." The trolley person said.

Now I have my gun pressed against his head as he's standing in the room by the door.

"Nobody moves, or this fool gets it." I yell.

I see one of them to my right about to charge so I shoot him in the head being as he has a knife in his right hand. I then press the gun to my hostage's head.

"Oh no, it looks like we are in jeopardy…." The trolley person spoke in a distinctive tone, like a super hero announcer.

"Shut up." I yelled as I shove the gun in his head.

I can see 3 people in the room with Noire one to the left with a shotgun, one behind Noire and another to the right. The left and right people are lowering their weapons but the one in the middle has their gun pointing at Noire's head.

"But thankfully one of our brave citizens…." The trolley man continues.

I thought I reached a stalemate as they had Noire and I had one of theirs. But Noire then fainted falling to the floor so I shot the one in the middle in the head. She then winks at me as an indication she's OK and she faked the faint.

"I already shot two people for disobeying me do you want to make it a third huh?" I yell at them.

"Black hostage has knife in his hand LOOK OUT!" Noire warns me.

I shoot the hostage in the head. They try to grab their guns but I shoot them both quickly and successfully.

I look outside in the corridors relieved to see no one. I walk to Noire noticing she's in her human Victory form.

I get out the handcuff keys and open her cuffs.

"You OK Noire?" I ask her.

"Yeah thanks." She smiles.

"Likewise Noire, you helped me out." I replied.

"I'm curious that Nisa has tried to tell me how I was responsible for Avenir and yet you have proved I was innocent." She said.

"Yeah she told me that I was responsible for kidnapping the Planeptune CPUs. Maybe they're getting desperate." I replied.

"Some justice she represents, we're not villains. Now let's go rescue Uni. If Nisa lays a finger on my sister she'll get it the traitor." She says to me.

Noire picks up 2 M1911s and holds them both, 1 in each hand, it goes with her hairstyle. I decide to pick up the shotgun which is a Winchester Model 1887, we both pick up a couple of knives as well.

I'm relieved that Noire is OK, she has no cuts or anything, I'm also relieved I wouldn't have to carry her and see her head move up and down like a galloping horse in slow motion.

This room has 2 exits and we choose to go to the exit that Nisa went to, as we exit I find it a relief that Nisa could only have gone one way. Thing is as we go along the corridor there are various rooms that Uni could be held.

We try our best checking each room by looking through the windows of the doors, making sure we would not be discovered. She's not there.

We see an office at the end of the corridor and to the right some stairs. The door to the office is open so we head inside slowly and quietly. After checking the office we have only found two people standing there looking out of a window, their backs to us.

Hmmm if we were to kill them there someone may notice, Noire decides to knock on the door very loudly.

"You may enter citizen, the door is open." The guard yells.

Noire knocks on the door again.

"Citizen? I'll go see who is there." The guard says. I can tell from his voice he's suspicious.

One of them then walks away from the window as he walks towards the door. Noire then jumps out throwing a knife at the guard's neck killing him instantly.

The other one however becomes suspicious but fortunately he was stupid enough to come closer to his dead comrade, I threw a knife at him which hits his neck.

Nothing on the walkie talkie that means we killed them both without alerting the others.

I'm pleased they carried small arms as I now have a Springfield 03 while Noire has an Stg44.

We then creep up to the window. This is where we see Uni in another room, she's sitting there as Nisa interrogates her along with a couple of guards. Suddenly Nisa leaves.

As I look elsewhere outside the window there is a floor and it's clear that this room and the other room is quite high up with some distance to it.

"Hey Black I've found a rope gun we can use, as well as two zip lines, we can go rescue Uni using this." Noire whispered to me.

"Good idea, OK I'll take the one of the left you take the one of the right." I whisper back.

We line our shots and at the same time to a count of 3 we both take them down. After which we waste no time in opening the window as I fire the rope gun at that room and we are then sliding down the rope using the zip lines.

It's not long before we smash through that window and drop down, we hope that the noise has not attracted their attention.

"Noire, Black it's so good to see you, thank you for rescuing me." Uni says with glee.

"No problem let's get that traitor Nisa!" Noire yells.

I undo Uni's handcuffs while Noire grabs an Uzi from the dead guard passing it to Uni.

I then find 2 HS10s from the other dead guard and give them both to Noire. I then give the Springfield to Uni. Noire decides to give me the Stg44.

We quickly arm ourselves with the weapons we have, making sure we're armed and the guns are loaded: Uni has her Uzi out, Noire has her HS10s out which I think goes with her hairstyle. I have my Winchester in my left hand and Stg44 in my right, the Winchester is lever action so that means I can just use one hand and twirl the gun after I've fired the weapon.

I then see a guard enter the room by the time we're ready.

"DON'T ENTER NISA!" the guard yells but I shoot him.

He falls on his back as the shotgun shell knocks him over with a lot of force he hits the wall with his back.

I then hear footsteps as we rush outside.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone I have a few things I wish to say:

First I wish to address some random tosser's so called: "review" it's got wrong written all of it and some of what you say proves to me that you (metaphorically) throw stones at my windows which are unbreakable yet you live in a very weak glass house. Your review means nothing to me because the whole point of these reviews is to be constructive and helpful, you failed miserably at that. The problem that you and those Nisa morons (the ones that say nasty things about me) have is your inability to accept my views, instead you see me as someone wrong when it's you lot that's wrong. You're no better than bullies because of that inability. You claim in Nisa that that review was meant to be diplomatic, that review was hardly diplomatic (if you really wanted to make peace you could at least apologise for being horrible, be it bashing my fanfic or knocking me or even praising idiots that disrespect me), to me you became the Persian messenger from 300. Thing is I have friends that agree with what I say, I have people that get on with me and accept me and respect me. Also people like my fanfic and also despite what you lot say there is nothing wrong with my fanfic sure it needs improvements but not at the level that you say. I have nothing more to say to you lot, shame on you lot for not being nice like me and my friends.

I wish to thank usjintx (I'm honoured you decided to read it all and enjoyed it) and Toshirouu for giving me positive, constructive, helpful reviews as well as Toshirouu for following me and adding me as their favourite, I appreciate the feedback and so hopefully this chapter keeps up the good points you made (like the references and unique story which I'll try and keep adding) as well improving the bad points (like grammar and perhaps portrayal which you have a point but I want them to be portrayed in a certain way, that being said I do try and keep some original traits, as for grammar all I can do is try my best because I'm not the best at grammar but there is more semi colons in this chapter, I just hope they're in the right places.) I just hope overall that my book is getting better and better or at least is not getting worse and worse. Anyway I'll happily listen to your reviews and any others that are positive and constructive. I appreciate you guys constantly reading my chapters, I now have 3000+ views and 5 favourites as well as more reviewers. So thanks a lot for the positive feedback guys.

Now here's chapter 23, I hope you enjoy it:

Chapter 23: Pursuit For Justice

I see Nisa running down the corridor but guards pop out in a vain attempt to protect her only for us to shoot them down. I manage to trip Nisa up by shooting behind her foot with my shotgun, she gets up and runs however although it is slower.

We then move slowly in formation as Uni covers the rear while me and Noire cover the front.

I see a soldier jump out from the left with a pistol only for me to shoot him with my shotgun knocking him over, and then two soldiers come from the right with rifles only for me to shoot them both with my assault rifle.

Two more come out one on each side of the corridor armed with disk launchers strapped to their wrists, they come charging in only for both of them to be shot by Noire's dual wield shotguns.

I also hear Uni firing bursts of her Uzi; this means that she's guarding the rear very well.

Despite the concern of being shot and dying, it never happens as we manage to shoot them first when they pop out; none of them manage to flank us as we are watching all sides.

When we're about half way we don't see as many people come out in an attempt to take us down. I guess it's because they have no chance against us.

Surprisingly as we come to the end of the corridor shooting what little of them they were, we come to a car park and see Nisa getting in a car and drive off. The car looks like the old Bat mobile only it's purple instead.

Fortunately for us there is another car nearby which we hijack by killing their troops that were about to get in. The car was in purple and blue and it was one of the cars from Driver 2 Havana, the one which was usually white at the back and a different colour at the front.

I choose to get in the driving seat of this vehicle while Noire and Uni sit in the back.

I manage to drive the car surprisingly well because the car had a normal steering wheel; I was able to drive with just my right hand, with that ability I lean out with the shotgun in my left hand.

I chase Nisa as the exit to the warehouse leads us to a highway full of cars, thing is we're pursued by a couple of Nisa's troops in their superhero themed mobiles as well as one in front who is behind Nisa attempting to protect her. One of them pops out from the car in front in the left side only for me to shoot him. I hear a lot of gunfire as Noire and Uni shoot the pursuers.

Right now it dawns on us that we don't have much ammo left for our primary firearms so we stay inside the car and wait for them to come to us. Unfortunately we're having to duck as they constantly shoot, the glass at the back is completely smashed as bullets are constantly entering our car, it is fortunate that they fly above us.

"Uni try and shoot one of their tyres." I order Uni.

"Way ahead of you." Uni replies.

I see in the rear view mirror of our car that she managed to cause one of the pursuers to spin out of control causing various traffic to crash into them from behind.

The pursuer in front no longer shoots at us.

Uni then aims her Springfield at the pursuer in front more precisely the back tyres.

She successfully shoots one of them but then the other pursuer from behind then drives around to the side fortunately I manage to shoot the driver with my rifle while Noire manages to shoot the passengers with her shot guns, they're all shot before they are able to do anything.

The pursuer in front is slowing down rapidly so I manage to drive around before we crash into it, it's a good thing because this car unfortunately doesn't have seat belts and I'm convinced we have limited maximum health.

I saw Nisa's car take an exit from the highway and so I manage to head towards that exit quickly.

It's a good thing I noticed her car because she managed to get far away due to her escorts. If there were traffic in the way we could have lost her and there's no mini map in my vision or a pointer to her car. Thing is she is still faraway. The exit leads to some industrial buildings on either side.

Uni takes the initiative as she uses her Springfield once again and shoots one of Nisa's rear tyres.

In the distance Nisa's car is swerving left and right as that shot has caused her to lose control.

Note: Readers please listen to Cod 6 Favela Tension while reading this bit:

"OK guys, let's get her for what she did to us." Uni says.

"Yeah she's our only lead on the mind control, we need to capture her alive." Noire added.

"Yeah she's probably our only ticket to Neutralland." I finished.

Eventually Nisa ends up crashing her car at a wall which is around a corner. Fortunately her swerving has slowed her down allowing us to gain on her. She gets out and legs it to our right, eventually we get there and get out.

"She's gone through the alley." Noire said.

"Uni go for a clean leg shot. Non-lethal takedowns only" I say to her.

Nisa then falls over on her front.

"She's down." Noire says.

Suddenly I could hear a dog barking a lot.

I look to see a German Shepherd with a piece of meat next to it wearing a general's helmet for some reason. It turns out it was trying to warn us as then some guys with guns came out to protect Nisa.

They have purple hair and were wearing purple t shirts with the Neptunia logo on it, purple jeans with some wearing cardigans although their clothes look scruffy, dirty and even ripped. Their weapons are more advanced though as they consist of a couple of P90s, a couple of Uzis, a Barrett 50 Cal, a Spas12 and an M4 Carbine.

We hide behind a nearby dumpster as those guys start shooting at us, trying to taunt us with various phrases fortunately we're behind cover so none of their bullets hit us. The bullets do fly above us though.

Luckily they stopped firing eventually so we're able to shoot back, they just stood there so they became easy pickings for us. Sadly though Nisa has gone.

We rush to the dead bodies, we'd move in formation but our ammo is low. It's important we get those weapons.

I take the Carbine and Spas; Noire takes the P90s and Uni takes the Barrett and Mini-Uzis.

"Ah finally a weapon worthy for me it's future proof and there's 2." Noire said.

"It goes with your hair." I said to Noire.

She giggles as Uni is pleased with her newly acquired weapons.

"Heh heh Uni's got some Mini-Uzis and my favourite weapon the Barrett 50 cal." Uni said.

We then look around to see that the alley leads us to a favela, I believe it's a favela, it could be slums on a hill for all I know. What's strange is that this favela looks familiar I remember it from Cod 6.

"Oh no there's no sign of Nisa anywhere." Noire says.

"I reckon she's in this favela somewhere, let's punch through it we'll get her." I said.

I say this because I believe we're in some linear game now and if we play through it we can capture Nisa. This place definitely looks familiar.

As we approach the favela there are loads of civilians standing around, there are plenty of buildings coloured in different shades of purple and pink, they look old and are in need of repair, there are windows without the glass, there's graffiti all over them and most don't even have adequate roofs. There are even a couple of purple cars that are really rusty and are clearly in no shape to drive them. Is this is what Neutralland looks like?

I then approach the civilians and start shooting my gun.

"Get out of here guys! Get out of here! We don't want to kill you." I yell to them.

They panic and run screaming their heads off, just as I want them to.

"Please leave, I do not wish for you lot to die." Noire said.

"One day I'll rescue you lot from your so called leaders. Please get out of here before they kill you." She continued.

More of the same troops come out, I think they're Neutralland soldiers. They come out everywhere from roofs to windows to outside, they're armed with FN Fals, some AK47s, Scorpions, mini Uzis, RPDs and M1911s and they start shooting at us. We then hide behind the car.

Eventually we're pinned down as a lot of bullets hit that car. Luckily Uni manages to pick them off one at a time with her Barrett 50 cal. Near the car I see a nearby house with a glass less window.

"Cover me guys, I'm gonna make a break for this house." I tell Noire and Uni with my Spas in hand.

I rush to that house and successfully reach the outside of the house despite being shot at, after vaulting over the glass less window I see one of the soldiers there, I shoot him quickly.

I turn to my left to see a very basic, bedroom as there's just a bed with its mattress not on the base of the bed properly. I expected to be a very horrible smell here but there isn't. I then hide here and wait for Noire and Uni to come in.

It's chaotic as I can hear the soldier's guns and their orders being barked out. A couple of soldiers come into this house only for them to be shot down.

I see Noire reaching this place, running as she manages to avoid being shot.

"It's awful those guys are killing their own civilians." Noire said.

"Even more so that we can't help them. All we can do is solve the brain wash problem but what if they're all dead by then?" I say to her.

"I know." She says glumly.

"Don't worry Noire I know you're doing your best." I say to her.

Noire cheers up after I say that to her. I must admit it does sound strange considering I thought that the point of these dreams is to try and make out we're bad, instead they're proving themselves to be bad by killing their own people. Maybe we've managed to expose their true colours.

I see Uni reaching this place as well, again like Noire rushing inside.

We then look around inside this house to find that there is only a kitchen unit, consisting of a cooker, a sink and a small rusty fridge. There's also a table and a chair, that's it.

We all look outside to see lots of them shooting at this house from rooftops and from glass less windows of their houses. For a short time we manage to kill a good number of them as their positions offer no protection to their heads or torsos which we shoot them at. Despite being heavily outnumbered we manage to take them down due to superior tactics. They're also distracted with shooting some of the civilians that are trying to escape.

Soon we make a break for it as we go to another house which is so small that there is only a bed and a sink in one room which is not even sheltered well. There were a couple of guys there but Noire took both of them out with a hail of bullets from her P90s. I expected to be surrounded again but while there are some soldiers, there doesn't seem to be as many of them as most of them are on the ground rather than on rooftops, some of them are Nisa's troops. I hear their distinctive phrases like:

"The place is in peril can Nisa's troops protect it?." And

"Those dastardly villains have wiped out much of the citizens here."

The last one I found to be a joke considering they're the ones that did it. They advance to our location but we manage to kill them off, what amazes me is that we have never been shot once despite a lot of bullets hitting our location, after a short while we believe we have cleared the area, so we then go back to the first house we went to, but then go down to where there are some of their troops positioned in a house some distance away. We hide behind one of the slums for cover.

Uni manages to take them out with her Barrett 50 Cal one by one very quickly, she even shot someone hiding behind a door, despite the fact that there are a couple of civilians in the way.

After the coast being clear we rush to that house killing a few of their troops inside.

We leave the house only to encounter some stairs, we go up them which leads us to an alley with a football pitch to our right there's a fence in the way and suddenly a bizarre looking penguin, which has a similar appearance to Prinny from the Disgea series, is making noises as it's leaning on the fence. It's in black and looks quite menacing as it grunts loudly.

Due to gut instinct I shoot it in the chest with a hail of bullets from my Carbine. The creature falls on its back dead.

"I'm familiar with this place I don't think they'll be anymore civilians now, keep pushing forward we will get Nisa." I said loudly to Noire and Uni.

We advance slowly down the alley only for more soldiers to come out on the roof tops. We manage to take them down but then we retreat a bit hiding behind a dumpster as I have a gut feeling another one of those Prinnys will come. I was right but I managed to take it out with my Spas 12. After that we wait a bit but nothing happens.

"OK let's go be careful everyone this is their terrain and they know it very well, check your 6s guys." I say to Noire and Uni.

We then go up the hill around various houses which now have multiple stories only for more of them to come out from rooftops, fortunately we're able to take them out.

As we go up the hill up some steps the passage ways become narrow.

"Diamond formation guys! I don't want to be flanked!" I order.

Noire watches my side while Uni watches my back.

Despite the fact that there seems to be plenty of routes we can take, many of them lead to locked doors so we take the route we can go, taking out any ambushers along the way.

Eventually we get to another accessible house: It's a bit better than previous ones as it has a table, a couple of chairs as well as a fridge and kitchen sink, plus a cooker but that's all in one room and the furniture in the room is old and rusty. There is some stairs and we go up them which leads us to a basic bed with some old tatty pyjamas on them. There's a window and door in this room as well. A lot of them start shooting at us in this room though.

We have to duck once more below the window as the bullets create lots of holes in the walls. Uni goes prone and crawls to the door after some shots from Uni they stop shooting at us.

"Thanks Uni." Noire said.

"No problem." Uni said as she stands up and comes back to us reloading her Barrett 50 cal.

Since the coast is clear we leave the house and carry on past the buildings as we go up some more stairs and go right around a house only for more of them to come out on the rooftops.

That time we didn't need to take cover as we shot them before they could react causing them fall quite a long way to the ground.

That being said more of them come out giving us trouble briefly.

"Guys I see a ladder let's go up it." I said.

"OK we'll cover you." Uni said.

I rush to the ladder, fortunately there was no one there to shoot me, but I can hear them panicking as they have lost a lot of troops.

When I reached the top it turns out I'm in another house like the one before but this time there is a tiny old fashioned TV as well on a table. I see dead soldiers shot by us. Noire and Uni climb up the ladder as well.

Outside the house is actually a street complete with a road wide enough for cars but there are a lot of troops shooting at us again through windows and rooftops.

Noire engages them while Uni heads to another house on our side of the street, I decide to cross the street and go into another house where most of them are. The house I enter is more like a terrace but it's under construction as I manage to flank them, they didn't know I was there and by the time I got there it was too late, they're dead.

Noire and Uni then follow me as the area is clear. As we head down the street we turn left to find Nisa climbing up a ladder on a tall building.

"Noire, I've got Nisa in my sights, I can go for a clean leg shot, we can end it here." Uni suggested.

"Negative not unless we carry her with half of these guys at our backs, I need her unharmed." Noire said.

"Nuts, OK roger that." Uni responds.

As Nisa climbs up to the rooftop some of her troops fire at us only to be shot down by us. We climb another hill and go around to find some stairs by our left which heads to the building under construction, we go up there where we're surrounded by bricks that have been laid down, as well as piles of stone bricks; we hide behind them for cover.

More of them take shots at us from the front but they die by us sooner or later. With the coast being clear we head over the rooftops consisting of wooden planks and sheet metal, as well as walking over planks that act as a makeshift bridge from one building to another.

After crossing over the rooftops we reach the ground again as again we go uphill taking out the enemies that we encounter. Suddenly I see Nisa head into a building nearby, I head into that building, it's appearance is like the other houses but it is fairly big, this must consist of multiple homes, she runs up the stairs but so do I, even though she runs very fast I do too. After going up a flight of stairs I do as well.

She goes up every flight of stairs in which there are a few she then heads to a room and onto a balcony with no walls. I manage to close the gap and now I enter the room and I have her cornered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Justice is served

Nisa draws out her ray gun only for me to shoot the gun off her hand. I walk to her briskly.

"If you want to fight me villain! Fight me let's do it bare hand!" Nisa yells.

"OK." I said.

I leap into the air doing some flying martial art kick; my right foot hits her in the stomach causing her to fall backwards. I land on the balcony fine as I see Nisa falling down when boom she lands on the roof of a car back first.

Noire and Uni have their guns pointed at her. At the balcony I see a nearby pipe which I use to slide down.

Nisa then groans in pain. But I can tell she still has some fight left in her.

We holster our guns as we attempt to restrain her. Nisa takes some medicine which seems to make her pain go away as now bizarrely she gets up from the car and is in a fighting stance.

"Super justice fist!" Nisa yells.

At least she always announces her attacks as Noire grabs Nisa right arm twisting it around Nisa's back. With Nisa in an arm lock she attempts to hit Noire with her left arm but Uni does the same thing with Nisa having both her arms locked they twist her arms causing them to be broke Nisa is screaming as she's in serious pain once again.

With speed Noire and Uni let go but trip her up so she falls on her back causing her back to hurt her again. Nisa screams in pain once more.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLP! I'M ATTACKED BY VILLAINS! I NEED HELP FROM THE CITZENS OF JUSTICE OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Nisa screams.

"You shouldn't really be doing that we'll take them out and we'll just give you even more pain." Noire said to Nisa.

I go over to the car and with luck the doors are unlocked. I open one of the doors. Noire and Uni drag her along to the car door, when she gets there Uni places Nisa's leg inside the car near where the door would shut.

"How ironic that you're supposed to be a super heroine of justice, considering that I remember how some time ago, you promised my people to be granted avatars for their PlayStation IDs.

But not only have you been unable to provide decent ones or take too long or not even provide any at all, you try and pass the blame to me when I have had nothing to do with it.

Just admit it Nisa you're to blame along with the other stuff like not dubbing animes and not providing DLCs for games." Noire said.

I find it interesting that Noire mentions this; I think this is all about what happened from where I came from, rather than this world.

"What are you going to do about this? You better give me the correct answer." Noire says with aggression.

Uni then keeps Nisa's leg in place, since Nisa is silent Noire kicks the door when:

"OWWWWWWWWW! My leg I think it's broken." Nisa cried as she's suffering in pain.

We do the same thing to her other leg but this time Noire and Uni swap roles.

"Or what about the bullies, your forums are full of them and your staff don't seem to do anything about it, which is a shame considering they pick on all of the decent people there.

You're a phony, you're not a super heroine and you don't represent justice. When will you get rid of them? And when will your troops stop hurting your citizens, the very citizens they're supposed to protect?" Uni asks.

"Are you going to admit you're a phony and be the super heroine of justice you're supposed to be, or do I have to smash your leg in? Uni asks with aggression.

Uni kicks the door when:

"OWWWWWWWWW! Stop hurting me you villain." Nisa cries even more.

"That's what you get for being a traitor to me, to Lastation and to all of the people as well as not answering correctly." Noire said.

Suddenly we hear footsteps approach, Uni keeps Nisa restrained while me and Noire have our guns out as we see a group of people in superhero costumes like from before but they carry comic books in one hand and guns in another.

They have distinctive features as some have curly hair, some wear glasses, one looked very sleepy, one was in red instead of purple, one even had their tongue sticking out, acting like a dog but none the less they all had guns and comic books.

"In the name of justice, let go of Nisa at once." One of the curly haired people said his accent was distinctive.

"Black you have been very naughty, how dare you go around and do as you wish; your book needs to go to the flames that we set up around the corner. And as for you Noire you are not in character. You are supposed to be a tsundere and fall flat on your face, you're not supposed to have sex with men, and you're supposed to be….." Curly continued.

Oh shut up. I recognise these people, I remember how stupid and bad they were, well now's my chance to...

"Say, I have realised the errors of my ways could you do me a favour?" I ask them.

"What favour?" Curly asked.

"Can all of you read to me your books so I can learn the error of my ways please?" I requested.

They all start reading aloud only for me and Noire to shoot them in the stomach they drop their weapons and books as they hold their stomachs mortally wounded.

I go up to them taking their comic books away from them as me and Noire then head to the fire they talked about.

I know their comics contain their awful stories about how evil Noire is and how bad she is that's why we intend to throw them away as we read them beforehand.

I hate the lot of them as they represent poison; I remember how they were horrible to decent, friendly people.

"Hmmm Cool Drinks by A mate. That fanfic is definitely inferior to mine." I said as I threw them away.

"And ahhh this fanfic is written by Red, what a lot of garbage that was." Noire said.

We throw each one of them into the flames and we smile a lot watching their trash being dealt with appropriately. It's weird to have encountered them yet I knew exactly what they're about.

It's horrible that some people don't like Noire to be nice or kind and it's horrible that some people don't like my book whatever that is. Not to mention they were horrible to the rest of the people that were pleasant, nice and respectful.

After throwing the comic books into the fire I head back to where Noire and Uni are, they have Nisa restrained.

"Well Nisa looks like your friends; your bullies couldn't help you. But don't worry we took care of them for you." I said as I punched her a lot of times hard in the gut.

Nisa groans but is still defiant.

"OK unless you talk we will constantly beat you up, get it into your thick skull that you're the villain not us." I said.

"OK, who are you working for? What do you know about the brain washing and how do you cure it? Talk to us now!" I ask her and I speak with anger.

The dream is now over as me, Noire and Uni wake up on our own, it's just us 3 here, no Nisa.

"That is completely odd." I said to them.

"Yeah why on earth would we get to capture Nisa in our so called "nightmare", then again why did the dream conveniently end when we got her captured and her fate seemed to be sealed?" Noire wondered.

"Well apparently I was accused of kidnapping the Planeptune CPUs which, I'm not convinced I could have done considering it would have rung a bell knowing how my amnesia seems to work. Strange, last night you were told I did the kidnapping weren't you Noire?" I say to her.

"Yeah and I was told about being responsible for Avenir, a company that never even existed, yet you was told this last night." Noire said to me.

"What did Nisa tell you Uni?" I ask her.

"Just what both of you did again but Nisa said that there was evidence that suggested I was a bully to Nepgear, I never even encountered her face to face." Uni said.

"Hmmmmm. Yet in the dream we got to escape and even killing her troops as well as chasing her down in a favela, not only that but we captured her. Not to mention those troops have killed their civilians." I said to them.

"It makes no sense, I honestly felt with that dream they looked very weak yet they still manage to taunt us as they offer us Nisa only for her to get away. What do you think Black?" Noire asks me.

"There iare loads of reasons to this if I'm honest, either something could have gone wrong with their dreams, I mean we didn't have our HUDs, nor did you two have your HDD forms but we still managed to see Nisa's soldiers for who they really are and we've captured her.

Or it could be deliberate, maybe they knew Nisa would be our next target but in that case why are we still here and not at each other's throats?

Or it could be that their brain washing over us is weakening as we've proved you're innocent Noire.

It could be many reasons but I believe we'll face Neptune and Nepgear again but this time we can face them together, we must stick together against them." I said.

"Agreed, I found it appalling watching those civilians being shot down by the very people that are supposed to represent justice. I just wish I could save those people right now, make them join us where they'll be safe, fed and have much better living conditions, everyone living in Lasation all have lovely living conditions as all of them have electricity, plenty of safe clean water, the best food ever, access to phones and internet, plenty of space and all the buildings are of excellent quality, plus which we only use renewable safe energy, none of our people suffer in Lastation." Noire says with pride.

"All the more reason to take out Neptune. We'll get them and one day Gameindustri will be fixed." I said.

We then fall asleep together, still wrapped around each comfortably. My gut feeling says we'll encounter Team Planeptune in the next dream.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Meeting Team Planeptune again

Note: Readers please listen to Cod 4 SAS Spawn intro while reading this:

Me, Noire and Uni are in the sewers together, sitting on one end of a long table, we have our G Con 45s equipped.

"Any trouble from Neptune and we'll be ready. Let's Do this." I say.

They all nod as we expect them to come, ready for their arrival.

Note: Readers please listen to Cod 4 Spetznaz Spawn intro.

I now see Purple Heart, Purple Sister and Iris Heart in front of me walking towards the table. What shocks me is that Iris Heart appears like in the games; her woman hood is back along with her hair, she has no cuts on her body at all, and I wonder how she managed to recover as if it has never happened. I kinda expected them to come but seeing Plutia like that is an unpleasant surprise.

"Take no prisoners buddies." Neptune said.

"ahhhh, ha ha ha, ha ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha…ha ,hoo, hoo, he ,aha ,ha ,hoo, he ha ,aha, and I thought my jokes were bad." Plutia says failing miserably at flirting.

Already I grow tired of their presence and they barely walked in.

"Gimme one reason, why I shouldn't have my girls here pull your heads off." I say firmly to them.

"How about a magic trick?" Neptune replies.

"I'm gonna make this water, disappear." She says, slamming a glass of water hard on the table.

She then gulps it down quickly placing the glass down, as all 3 of them sit down.

"Da, Daaaaaaaa. See now it's gone." She says.

Lame trick.

"Oh and by the way these plug suits, they're not cheap at all, it's only fair I let you lot know being as you bought them." Plutia said looking so smug.

Uni then stands up annoyed probably due to them being annoying and making no sense; I don't blame her at all.

"Please Uni, I think we should hear what they have to say." Noire says to her.

Uni then sits down reluctantly.

"Let's wind the clocks back some time ago. We the CPUs of our various nations were the strongest in Gameindustri, I mean what happened, you, you lost your guts, huh? You see a girl like me." Nepgear says.

"Joke." Uni says, with me and Noire laughing agreeing.

"A girl like me, please listen, I know why you choose to act as if you care about your landmasses, I know why you are always working hard in Lastation. The deity of sin: Arfoire, you see Arfoire has shown Gameindustri your true colours unfortunately."

I have heard of Arfoire but I have never even seen her. Could Arfoire be behind this? I must say some of what she says makes sense ish? I mean we do care about our landmass but she's implying we have encountered Arfoire, we haven't.

"The Sages? They're just the beginning." Nepgear continues.

I also remember the Seven Sages but again I've never encountered them here do they all exist? Come to think of it, what is she on about.

"And as for you being here to save the day?" Nepgear then points at me.

"Arfoire cannot be stopped by conventional means she'll find you and make you die. I know the types of people when I see them and….." Nepgear refers to me.

If I was talking to via Skype or satellite I would have switched her off by now.

"What do you propose?" Noire asks.

"It's simple we kill Arfoire with this sword." Neptune said showing it us.

It looks old and rusty, yet dark; I think it's the Gehaburn sword from the Conquest Ending, I'm guessing because I haven't seen it itself, I only remember hearing about it.

"If it's so simple why haven't you done it already?" Uni asks.

"Because killing her is not simple Uniwooney, we need your help." Neptune said.

"What do you want?" Noire asks them.

"Your lives. I'm afraid for this sword to work it requires the life of a CPU, this includes yours and Black's and Uni's. The only way the sword will be powerful enough is if only one CPU remains." Nepgear explains.

"Now why on earth should I believe you lot? For one thing where is your proof that Arfoire even exists?" I asked her with a lot of mistrust. Anything involving the deaths of my CPUs is bad news to me.

They then shows us a video showing ASIC running amok in Gameindustri and Arfoire being revived but interestingly enough it's in a similar format to the video that showed Noire working with Avenir, there are no clips of Lastation, wait… I know what it is, it's the Conquest Ending footage from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 but how did they get it?

"You know funnily enough I think we both know where that video came from. Also you used that same trick before to try to get me to kill Noire so why should I believe you now?" I ask with anger and with a lot of mistrust in my voice.

"When we tried to get you to kill Noire before it was to help save Gameindustri to power up the Gehaburn. I did it to try and ease the pain of killing Noire; I know that you only harm villains so I had to make Noire look like a villain for you to do it. Please if you don't kill each other yourselves you will be forced to do it anyway." Nepgear pleaded.

I still don't buy it.

"Why are you even doing this Nepgear? What happened to doing stuff together, if Arfoire exist I'd rather me, Noire and Uni go down together as a unit rather than to fight each other just so only one can save Gameindustri, congratulations Nepgear, you have become Arfoire." I said with anger.

Nepgear then starts crying.

"Do you think I want this? There is no other choice it's the only way we can save Gameindustri." Nepgear said.

"No it's not we can fight together, or is it simply because you want us to fall because we have beaten you lot badly in previous wars? Yeah that's probably what's all this about. You can't stand the fact that Noire is a winner, nor can you stand the fact that Noire is the most popular, nor can you stand the fact that Noire gets the glory because she works hard, she's earned it. You're just a bunch of sore losers and you know it to be true. You don't fool me." I said.

I can tell that it bothers them, I even see Nepgear about to cry but I have no sympathy, if Arfoire existed and if it was done my way Nepgear (assuming she'd win of course) wouldn't have all the guilt.

"Awwwww Neppy Junior there's no need to cry. She said it's the only way to do it, the fact is you have no choice in the matter apart from choosing who lives and who dies out of you 3, when that is done you will then fight the surviving Lowee CPU with us on camera which will be watched by everyone in Gameindustri." Plutia said putting her hand on Nepgear, she seems annoyed but her anger means nothing to me.

I didn't like the sound of that; Lastation is doomed to have only one CPU as we will end up killing each other, whether we do it on our own terms or not. Worse still something tells me Planeptune won't do the same and yet we're forced to fight a Lowee CPU together on TV. I remember how wonderful Blanc, Rom and Ram were; it would be horrible to have to fight them now.

Wait a minute why on earth would they want to put that on TV? That's a bit odd; then again they probably want to see Blanc get humiliated in front of Gameindustri as revenge for their losses.

"How can we be sure that you will do the same as we have to do?" Noire asked them with much mistrust in her voice.

"You only need to be concerned with making sure only one of you is still alive by tomorrow night so that we can fight the Lowee CPU together." Neptune said.

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair to have the Lowee CPU on her own?" I ask Neptune.

"True, but you can take that place and Lastation could be the lone CPU if you would like." Neptune replied.

"Fine Planeptune and Lastation versus Lowee, not that we have any choice." I say reluctantly.

"This is for your own good you'll get a chance for Lastation to survive, if we don't deal with this now, soon your precious nation will be reduced to rubble by the Deity of Sin. Imagine that Noire being dead along with that nation of hers." Plutia said.

Noire then angrily hammers the table with her fist really hard.

"ENOUGH FROM THE NEPS!" Noire yelled with anger.

I can see the anger as she stands up along with us while they stand up; all of us have our respective guns drawn out ready to shoot each other if needs be. We have G Con 45s while they have their Sega Stunner Light Guns.

"Whoa let's not blow this out of proportion." Plutia says.

"You think you can insult us and just walk away?" Noire asked.

"Yep we'll do it a kajillion times." Plutia said.

"I'm putting the word out: 500 credits for the Neps dead, 1000 alive so I can teach you lot some manners first." Noire said with aggression in her voice.

"Think of it as punishment for standing against us and for ruining my beautiful body." Plutia said laughing.

"Your body never was beautiful and you got what you deserved for torturing all of those innocent people." I said.

"We'll come back tomorrow; one of you will get to face the Lowee CPU, awesome sauce." Neptune said.

The dream is over and we all wake up, panting and scared, sweating a lot but we're relieved that we're all here.

My HUD then informs me that we have to choose who is going to survive and if we don't: we'll end up killing each other.

I guess I have experienced a variation of the Conquest Ending at least in that, we would fight and die as a team but sadly Noire and Uni died, could this be the same? Could it be that I am meant to kill Noire and Uni to save Lastation from Arfoire? Thing is I'm not convinced with what they're saying to me.

It's worse than the conquest ending because we would have to fight each other something I'm very keen to avoid.

Not to mention I would have to fight either Blanc, Rom or Ram but my gut feeling says it's Blanc. Yet alongside me would be Nepgear, Neptune and Plutia although I reckon it would be just Neptune and Plutia, funnily enough I remember in Victory when Noire, Plutia and Neptune fought and beat Blanc.

I then look at my two wonderful sisters Noire and Uni.

"You OK guys?" I ask them.

They both nod but both look glum but I can see they're trying to smile.

"What do you propose we do? I mean it looks as if we have no choice but to kill each other." Uni said trying to hold back the tears.

"I want to analyse what they said to us. Can you guys remember what else they said apart from us killing each other?" I said.

"Arfoire will destroy us, unless we use that cursed sword, of course it requires the lives of CPUs." Uni said.

"Yeah they said that the survivor would team up with them to face Blanc." Noire added.

"And have that battle filmed to feed Planeptune's ego." I said.

"But if it's a battle over who lives to kill Arfoire and who dies why film it?" Uni ask.

"Good question, plus which if it was a fair fight then why do they want one of us to join up and take out Blanc?" Noire asks.

"Well they claim it's to stop Arfoire but I'm not convinced, for starters have you two even encountered Arfoire here or even heard of her here?" I ask them both.

They both shake their heads.

In that case why do they know about Arfoire if she has never been encountered here? Then again the same could be said for my sisters knowing Arfoire's existence. If my memory serves me correct in mk2 it was known in the beginning that Arfoire existed and there was a time when the CPUs were tied up but here Noire was always here or in NeutralLand and not a single trace of Arfoire was here. Perhaps we have encountered Arfoire where we were originally from.

"Hmmmm Have you two ever heard of the Gehaburn Sword?"

Once again they both shake their heads.

Thing is that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Although I do believe there is no deity of sin in this universe. Why have us ganging up on Blanc giving her a 2 on 1 match maybe even 4 on 1? Because I doubt Team Planeptune will leave one CPU standing.

Then it dawns on me, perhaps they want revenge.

"I wonder if they want me to fight Blanc with them so that we can both be punished, also despite the falling out I have not fought Blanc at all, maybe they've noticed this and wish for us both to fight, perhaps they wish to join me in the fight as to cause more suffering to me." Noire said with sadness.

I can tell she doesn't want to fight Blanc.

"So then you'll be full of guilt and so they'll wipe you out with ease then they will have gotten rid of Lastation and Lowee, so they can triumph once again." I added.

Not to mention they use what happened in the games so they get their way.

"One question, who will be the survivor?" Uni asked with a lot of sniffing. Holding back the tears.

I can see her with much sadness at the thought of only one us being allowed to live.

"I propose Black should survive because that way he can carry on ruling Lastation sufficiently, he's also the least affected by the brain washing; besides wherever we end up, I will always be there for you." Noire said with reassurance and love to Uni.

"I agree I want you two to be together always. That being said while I'll do a good job running Lastation I'm concerned the people will work out I have killed you both and I'm not sure I could live with your blood on my hands, I don't think Lastation could either." I said.

"That's a true point; maybe we're better of dying along with Lastation together.

I'd prefer it if we fought and died together rather than turn on each other anyway." Uni said.

My HUD then informs me that only 2 of us can die rather than all 3 of us.

"I think that's unanimous but I have to survive, maybe what I'll do is take down the Planeptune CPUs and then perhaps just commit suicide, I just don't think it's good for me to rule Lastation alone knowing I killed you two to save it, it's against what I stand for, not to mention the people will have lost faith anyway. Ideally we need to speak to Blanc about this. Even if she has fallen out with us we need to warn her." I said.

"I'm afraid she won't speak to us, even so one of us would probably die anyway. I believe unless we find a way out of this, we're doomed." Noire responded.

"The main issue is the fact that I will have to kill both of you plus Blanc assuming it's her I face unless…." I think aloud.

"Unless we find a way of convincing them we're dead when we're not." Noire said.

"OK I propose that Noire I want you to find about Arfoire, find out if she exists and if so find out if the Gehaburn is the only way to stop her.

Uni find out about the Gehaburn itself, find out if there are other ways to make the sword powerful other than CPU lives and find out how the sword knows whether a CPU has died or not.

I'm going to try and find a way of speaking to Blanc, she won't speak to you but she may to me." I ordered but calmly.

"Be careful you're going to have to disguise not just your appearance but also so that Blanc recognises you as someone from Lowee." Noire said.

"Thanks but won't she recognise it's me?" I asked her.

"She will but she is at war with anything Lastation and you're Lastation." She explained.

"OK Thanks, I'll try and find a way and if it doesn't work then let them brain wash us because even if they get their way, we'll still be defiant towards them." I said.

We all agree and have a nice long hug. I enjoy them as it shows our powerful bond we have together.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this mess. I promise" I said to them both.

I see them both smile after I said that, I start smiling as well. It's nice to know we have a lot of faith in each other.

After which we head for breakfast, I hope it's not our last one together.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Our Last Meals?

The breakfast was delicious as it consisted of a fry up but what was amazing about it that because of the Lastation technology that's second to none; the atom manipulators managed to produce the food from atoms but in a way so they taste really good, provide lots of energy and is also healthy. Another advantage is that no animals have ever been killed for food.

After breakfast we went and did our own objectives but now it is lunchtime and Noire has decided for the 3 of us to meet up together for lunch plus which she wished to have a BBQ on the roof of her skyscraper, in fact she's invited many PlayStation characters as well as most of the PlayStation 3 City population (minus the garrison needed to protect the city) which includes troops from across various locations in Lastation.

The roof top is very large and is split into areas, while some have helipads, along with fans. There is a very large area of the roof top that is used as a recreational area as it has a large version of the atom manipulator in fact there are a couple along with a huge swimming pool complete with Jacuzzi (which is covered in dark milk chocolate, I'm guessing it's the same thing as when I was in the pool with Noire and friends from before) and water slides as well as its own bar, there's a very long table with lots and lots of chairs.

The view is spectacular as we're way up high, we can see much of the Lastation landscape; the cities, the various terrains, but there is no worry as the place is surrounded by glass barriers.

Me, Noire and Uni sit at one end eating the delicious food, I always love the food in Lastation as the atom manipulators are not just able to make food but make it into anyone's liking as well as altering the properties to have different tastes, different energy levels (which is usually a lot of energy) and how healthy the food is (which is always very healthy) even being able to give different unique pleasant smells.

There are lots of food as well different types as there are pulled pork, fried chicken, burgers, sausages, sausages with cream inside, as well as other sorts of sausages, rice, chips, potatoes in cream sauce, cheese, cheese coleslaw and salad to name a few along with different sauces like mayo, BBQ, ketchup and garlic along with many others.

There are plenty of deserts also which are Ben and Jerry's ice cream, merengue, sorbets and many more.

Me, Noire and Uni mind talk together.

"Have any luck finding out information about Arfoire and Gehaburn?" I ask them both.

"No." They both said by mind talk.

"We have looked through all the databases and there's nothing on Arfoire." Noire added.

"Same with Gehaburn." Uni added too.

"Have you had any luck with finding a way of altering your body to become a Loweean?" Noire asks me.

"No." I said.

"What do you propose we do now? Uni asks.

"Well I propose we finish lunch for now. I've decided to do this because I wish to entertain the city since they have done such a wonderful job of protecting this city from Leanbox as well as being my loyal subjects." Noire said.

"Is it because you wish to spend your last day with your people?" I ask her.

"It's because I love my people and they have done very well, I wish to reward them by bringing them up here. I'll admit that I do wish to spend what could be our last day with them but I'm confident we'll get through this, I know we'll think of something." Noire explained.

"I don't blame you at all for that Noire, in fact I admire you for doing that, I respect the fact that you want to spend time with your people, you want to make what could be your last days as wonderful as possible.

We can think of something while we spend time with our people if not then we'll just let them brain wash us because I won't let them take us alive nor let them take our own minds unless they wish to brain wash them." I said.

"I agree." Uni said.

"Same here." Noire answered.

We then speak as normal now.

"I have a question to ask you Noire. We're eating meat that is made from atoms right?..." I ask her

"Yeah that's right." She nodded.

"So this means that you never kill any animals at all right?..." I ask her

"Yep." Noire said.

"So out of curiosity do you use the animals for anything or just keep them in the wild?" I ask her.

"That's a good question, some of the animals we do keep as pets but most of them are in the wild, what we do is we ensure they eat food that does not come from any animals and as for the carnivores we give them meat from the atom manipulators.

The atom manipulators provide the dairy products as well as the fur and feathers so we have no need to harm the animals, in fact none of the animals in Lastation die except for old age, as we monitor them and make sure they're very well looked after, so they have no diseases, no predators and no loss of habitat.

Not a single animal or plant has become extinct. This is because we have plenty of land dedicated to the animals and we ensure their habitat is never destroyed.

Because of the technology and knowledge we have we only use the animals as pets and recently in an experiment to find a way of getting the animals to communicate with humans. But we'd never eat them or harm them at all.

We know everything about all the animals in Lastation so the experiments never harm the animals and as for the pets, every owner is able to look after the pet exceptionally well so there's no animal cruelty or neglect." Noire says with pride and a smile on her face.

I think she enjoys talking about how wonderful her landmass is, I don't blame her. It's a shame that there is the possibility that Lastation and all that is wonderful about it could go.

"How are you getting on with the experiments?" I ask her.

"We have some progress, we managed to get a giant panda to speak to me but for some reason it prefers me in my human form, it likes wearing bangles on its paws. Heihachi has a giant bear that is capable of speech, his name is Kuma.

We've yet to be able to do this with every animal though." Noire answers.

"Cool, it's a nice day, not a single cloud in the sky, it's hot but there's a nice pleasant breeze to keep us cool." I said as I'm impressed with what she said.

"I'm able to control the weather throughout Lastation along with the temperature, even when the sunrises and sets.

I always have the weather on sunny to allow the citizens to go outside, I set the temperature at a level where it's nice and hot but add a breeze so that people can feel cool. No one complains about the weather, they all like how it's always sunny and warm but not too hot. Occasionally I have it so after the sun sets the sun immediately rises again but only a couple of times on my birthdays where I celebrate with the public, just for fun, everyone enjoyed it.

That being said I do put the weather on rain when appropriate in natural environments as well as have different seasons for the wild life there so they're able to survive and thrive, the same goes for the sun so both nocturnal and diurnal animals and plants are able to thrive in their environments.

I'm able to ensure that the weather is kept so it's idealistic for everything in Lastation and I'm able to ensure there's nothing wrong. The way the weather is and our future proof technology ensures this." Noire spoke with pride.

"I'm very impressed Noire you do such an amazing job ensuring Lastation is flawless." I say to this.

"Thank you, your compliments and honesty means so much to me." She smiles to me.

Noire then stands up as she's sat at the end, she stands with pride like a princess, like a queen, like a goddess.

"I wish to thank you all for coming to this wonderful BBQ.

I intend to spend the day with you guys, as you guys are the reason Lastation still exists, you have all been such wonderful citizens to this nation.

You have all stuck together, you have all voted for us every time there is an election and you lot are the kindest, bravest people ever.

I have much admiration and respect for you lot and it is with great pleasure that we will continue to lead you lot and to reward you for such brilliance, it's because of you lot we are number 1.

I am honoured that you guys love us, I'm honoured that all of you guys find me to be the most attractive woman in Lastation, along with me being one of the smartest, most caring and friendly.

I understand there are those that wish I was your girlfriend well I'll do my best to grant that wish for you today." Noire spoke with pride.

I love her voice, I enjoy hearing her lovely posh sophisticated voice.

I can hear the people cheering at Noire's speech, there's even a few wolf whistles.

She doesn't appear to be bothered about what happened in the dreams, either she's confident that we'll sort it out or she prefers to act her usual amazing self, either way I like it.

She then stands on the table posing with her hands on her hips.

"Rule Lastation, Lastation is the best.

We shall never will be beaten by the pests.

Rule Lastation, Lastation is the best.

We shall never will be beaten by the pests."

Noire sings with much patriotism, it reminds me of a different song, the song is lovely. The others join in, eventually I see a man in a suit and bow tie arriving he had short silver hair. It turns out he's Lee Chaolean from the Tekken series, he's carrying a lot of bottles full of blue liquid.

"Lady Black Heart, I have brought some drinks for you and your guests to try." Lee explains.

He speaks in a foreign language but we can all understand what he is saying.

"Ah the drinks I have requested thanks for bringing them in." Noire replies.

Lee then passes one of the bottles to Noire as she drinks some. She belches and now has a smile on her face.

"This drink is lovely it takes like fish and chips, try some everyone, it's really nice, well done Lee your drinks are always lovely." Noire said.

"My pleasure Lady Black Heart." Lee bows down and he kisses Noire's hand.

"Yeah I think everyone in Lastation should give this drink a try." She said with pride.

"Excellent." Lee says.

He then goes and finds a place to sit where he has some food and drink.

"What do you think Black, Uni?" Noire asks as she passes us some.

We both end up burping for some reason but the drink does taste like fish and chips, I like the taste, it's certainly refreshing.

"I love the drink." I said to Noire with much enthusiasm.

"Same here." Uni said.

The drinks then get passed around, everyone that drinks it belches for some bizarre reason but they all enjoy it, I do recognise the drink from somewhere, but sadly I don't know where.

Suddenly out of the blue I receive a message in my HUD:

Hi Black.

So good to know you're here.

Could you please come meet me at the Lastation/Lowee border so we can talk together. We have a lot of catching up to do.

Thanks White.

I recognise White to be from the person I met in the bar in my dreams, she's probably arrived in Gameindustri today. Even though I can't be sure it's her I take the chance, somehow I manage to reply back saying yes I will.

I then mind talk to Noire.

"Hey apparently White has arrived in Gameindustri." I said to her.

"That's great news but how do you know she has arrived?" She asks me.

"My HUD said, I best go, I'll be OK, I'm sure it's her. I'll take your car and my G Con 45." I answer.

"OK Be careful Black if you get in trouble call me and then I'll come with my troops." She says, I can tell from her voice she's looking out for me.

"OK thanks, enjoy yourselves." I said.

I then leave to get Noire's car. I'm sure they won't mind me being gone, I'm sure I'll be fine.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Black and White again.

Note: Readers please listen to Black Ops 2 Main Menu Theme

I have arrived at the Lastation/Lowee border in Noire's Bugatti Veyron where we agreed to meet.

A lot is in my mind as I've still yet to find a way as to how to avoid killing Noire and Uni, plus which is it really White that has spoken to me and not some trick?

I stop the car waiting for her to show up. I then see a White sports car which looks heavily customised moving at very high speed. It's a Nissan GTR only this particular model is quite small with big exhausts on either side like on a fat boy motorbike, the car paintwork consists of pictures of White Heart from mk2 on the sides and the Wii Logo on the front. The colour scheme is white and light blue, there's a heavily customised roof along with spoilers, wing mirrors and the sides. There's pulse neon lights only it's white along with white sirens. The engine from that car is very loud.

I feel that car suits Blanc very well just as my car suits Noire as it has the looks as well as a sophisticated engine sound going very fast. Plus having a lot of technology and sophisticated stuff on board. I wonder what stuff is in that car which I believe it's White or Blanc's car.

The car then reaches where I am and stops. I notice in my HUD Blanc's car written in green. I see the driver through the white glass, it's White. Phew what a relief it is her, I just hope she hasn't been brainwashed.

She's in the same clothes as I remember from before and she gets out of the car. I do the same.

We both rush out to meet each other as we're both happy to see each other. It's a relief that the word White next to her is in green, I think she's not affected by the brainwashing, thank heavens for that.

"White it's so good to see you again." I said to her.

"Same here." She replied.

"Do you know how you got here because while Noire and Uni remember you, they've not encountered you at all here?" I ask her.

"I'm afraid not no, all I remember is appearing here and only having my Nintendo DS plus with me and I have amnesia, Blanc then picked me up and took me to Wii City, in particular her home which is a large extravagant castle full of Pokémon. She's very pleased to see me." White said.

"Interesting, you came here the same way as me." I said.

"Pika…pika…pika….pika." I recognise the voice. It's Pikachu and it's coming from White's car.

The yellow mouse comes out of the car and rushes to White and it sits with a smile on its face.

I remember playing Pokémon when I was younger, I never thought I'd see one but being as Pokémon is from Nintendo and it's from Lowee I guess it makes sense.

"Is Pikachu your Pokémon?" I ask her.

"No he belongs to Blanc, she also let me use her car, and Pikachu powers this car with his electricity." She explains.

"Your car looks very nice." She commented.

"Yeah it's very fast as well, it's contains all sorts of future proof gadgets and it runs on renewable energy. Thing is it's actually Noire's car.

Yeah Lastation is a wonderful place, I find Noire to be an amazing leader full of technology that makes the nation an ideal place." I explained.

White smiled as I could tell she's impressed.

"Out of curiosity did Blanc explain anything to you about Lowee?" I ask her.

"She said Lowee and Planeptune were formed in the first console war, Planeptune declared war on Lowee many times. Although Lowee managed to keep Planeptune at bay Planeptune could never be defeated.

When the 5th generation came, a new nation was formed the one you support Black: Lastation. Soon Blanc remembered Noire and Uni so they formed an alliance against Planeptune.

When Planeptune was defeated Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom and Ram arrived but sadly Blanc and her sisters got brainwashed. They were forced to declare war on Lastation because if they didn't she'll be brain washed to kill them." White now looked understandably upset.

"It's OK, at least I now know for sure that Blanc was forced. How is Blanc?" I speak with reassurance.

"After the 5th generation was over, Blanc and her sisters had much trouble fighting the brainwashing. The brain washing tried to make them become terrible, more corrupt leaders; it even tried to make them become dictators being horrible to their people and the Pokémon's. They even had a hard time trying not to fight Lastation at all.

Fortunately they were able to keep the brain washing under control but only barely, it has taken its toll and were it not for their defiance to the brain washing, Lowee could be in a much more terrible state then it is now.

At around the time you came along, Blanc and her sisters felt much better and they felt they were able to do more good for Lowee.

When I arrived Blanc was back to her usual pleasant, calm self, she swears but she's her nice, pleasant self..." White explains.

Interesting how my presence is able to control the CPUs are, I've noticed this with Noire and now it seems to be the case with Blanc. But could it be that they were like that anyway and somehow my presence has helped fight the brainwashing, perhaps due to my faith in them.

"…She says she has to remain at war with Lastation or face terrible consequences, that being said she wishes to still be friends with Noire and will not fight Lastation and go so far as to even help you lot if the brain washing permits it.

Unfortunately no one from Lastation can come to Lowee and likewise. In fact the only way for Lastation to speak to Lowee or vice versa is through us two.

There is one thing that really upsets Blanc though: it's the fact that last night she had a nightmare where her and Rom and Ram encountered Nepgear, Neptune and Plutia. Nepgear explained about the Deity of Sin and how it's coming, the only way you can kill it is by sacrifice of CPUs.

Only 1 is allowed to survive out of Blanc, Rom and Ram, worse the survivor will apparently be forced to face all 3 Planeptune CPUs and one Lastation CPU. It's horrible." White explains. I can see she's concerned and I'm putting it mildly here.

"I had the same dream too, only for Lastation it's either me, Noire or Uni that can survive, does Blanc know whether the Deity of Sin or the Gehaburn exists or not?" I ask her.

"She's convinced they don't exist, oh dear this is Conquest Ending and Victory Lowee arc all over again." She says with sadness.

"I know, I'm not convinced they're doing it to save Gameindustri unless their definition of saving Gameindustri is getting rid of Lastation and Lowee. We can't let that happen." I say with determination.

"But do you have any ideas because I don't right now, how are we going to sort this out when we have no choice but to kill our own CPUs, not to mention when the killings are done the survivors have to face each other, this will mean one of our nations will die, most likely mine." She said trying to stay strong.

"We'll try and think of something, Planeptune wants us to fight each other, we need to avoid that, anyway thanks for inviting me here as well as telling me useful information about Lowee, for now our nations are at least at peace now even if it's in secret, we'll keep in touch. It's too bad we can't visit each other's nations we need to sort that out.

Anyway I'll see you later White, it's nice meeting you again." I said to her.

"And you goodbye." She said waving.

I go back to my car as Pikachu does a wave; she takes Pikachu back into the car where Pikachu uses its electricity to power the car. The car bellows as it heads back to Lowee.

Note: Readers please listen to Medal of Honor Underground Tobruk while reading this:

I'm now in bed with Noire and Uni together for what could be our very last time.

"…I'm pleased to hear that Blanc is not our enemy now, she's still our friend, it's good to know that this war between Lowee is a fake." Noire says by mind talk.

"But the thing is the only way of communicating with them is for me to meet up with White at the border, unfortunately there is no way anyone from Lastation can visit because officially we're still at war with each other, Blanc has no other choice." I mind talked.

"It's tragic that she's been brainwashed at least she hasn't turned on us, I figured it would be the case. It would explain why we never actually fought Lowee despite being at war with them." Noire replies by mind talk.

"Yeah even though she's alright now the brain washing has taken its toll, I admire their strength and defiance were it not for that, Lowee would probably be in a poorer shape than it is now.

Thing is Blanc had the same nightmare but like us she's not convinced that there is a deity of sin or a Gehaburn." I explain by mind talk.

"The thing is it's a real shame that either Lowee or Lastation could fall tonight, both wonderful landmasses and tragically we didn't even get to go to Lowee." Uni mind talked.

I agree with what Uni has just said, I have seen for myself that Noire and Uni are such wonderful leaders and everything in Lastation is idealistic, I've seen their passion, their desires and their love as well as how they use tender, love and care to ensure Lastation is a wonderful place. There's no crime, no extinctions, no pollutions, no poverty, no disease, no hatred.

I could see both of them trying hard to keep to the tears at bay, I admire them both a lot.

"If Planeptune thinks I will play their silly game, they've got another thing coming, I promise we will get Planeptune for this. They'll pay for this, that I'm certain." I vowed.

"We know you'll make us proud, we love you." Noire said.

We all have a long hug as I get to enjoy the powerful bond we have for one last time. I'll never forget how warm both of them were both physically and metaphorically. I'll never forget how they're both such amazing sisters.

I won't forget how flawless Noire's beauty really is as my eyes got to see how shiny and long her hair was as it covers her back and the backs of her thighs like a cape numerous times as well as my hands getting to feel how soft and silky her hair was when I hugged her, plus which it's untied and her bangs look lovely as her hair covers her cheeks and fore head.

I won't forget how she had such a wonderful body with nice long legs that ensures her height matches mine, a nice large womanhood, along with her but. I won't forget how her eyes are nice and green with a power symbol showing how she's good and always on, I'll remember how she's always smiling and laughing and flirting with me. I won't forget how I loved her plug suit which was black and white/silver and how she looked extremely attractive wearing it.

But it's not just her beauty that I won't forget it's her intelligence of being able to make Lastation powerful and flawless, her kindness which brings joy to her people and her strong morals which means she works very hard to ensure Lastation is strong but good, not a single thing is wrong with Lastation because of her. She's very proud of herself and her nation and even a lot of fun to be around. I have no complaints about Noire.

I won't forget Uni either I know she'll grow up to be exactly like Noire she'll be as attractive, as smart, as kind and as proud as her. I won't forget how she's an excellent shot and excellent with computers and providing sniper support, I love how she helps her sister out.

Sadly I may no longer see them again. We let go as I get up with my gun drawn.

"I hope this works." I said.

I take one last long look at both of them so I can make sure I remember them before I close my eyes.

After shooting twice I go to bed and get some sleep.


End file.
